The Cursed Wand
by NerdsinaTree
Summary: Sofia(18) and Cedric find themselves unexpectedly betrothed in a foreign kingdom, after the Amulet sends her to help a princess in trouble. A situation that forces them to confront their feelings for each other. Especially as they are dragged into this country's dark history. Older Cedfia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First.

A/N: So this is my original Older Cedfia story I've been mentioning. I actually came up with this back in August of last year. And although I already had it planned out. I still wanted to wait until season four finished before starting to post it, so it could at least be up to date as possible. Although season four ended up being the last season anyhow, lol.

Anyway just a quick little thing on this story. As I've been reading some of the other fics on this sight. I noticed that a lot of the elements I was planning on using for this story, had already been done before. At first when I found out I honestly just considered scrapping the whole thing. But I decided not to, because this story is very important to me, being the first STF one I came up with.

So there is going to be a lot of concepts that have been done before in here. I won't tell you what, to avoid spoilers. But I hope you can forgive that. And what I lack in originality, hopefully I can make up for in quality. So that it's at least and enjoyable ride. If not an entirely exciting one.

Also just a quick warning, this story does have lots of OCs. Just so you're aware. Also, special thanks to MarionetteJ2X. Who drew the cover image. :). Anyway, enough rambling. Please enjoy.

By the way Sofia is 18 in this story.

—-

It certainly would have been nice if that second crash had merely been an echo of the first. But to Cedric's dismay the glistening shards at his feet and the vapor of blue gas rising from the ground were undeniable proof that he had once again dropped one of his potions. Ah! and he had been so careful too, concentrating with all his might as he added just the right amount of frogs tears to the bottle. He had enjoyed a brief moment of success when the sound of breaking glass and a short gasp from the floor below had startled him so much that he responded exactly in kind.

He let out a sigh of accustomed discontent as he surveyed the mess below him. Thankfully there was nothing in the potion that would cause harm to himself or his workshop. He instead turned his attention to the cause for his distraction. Down on the main portion of his workroom, a young woman was stepping gingerly away from a steaming puddle.

Quickly he slid down his ladder, and pulled out his wand banishing the hazard with a spell.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric" Sofia apologized.

"It's alright " he assured her. Well, that wasn't entirely true. After all valuable ingredients had been wasted, not to mention the potential damage it could have caused to his workshop floor. But honestly those were concerns his past self was more likely to agonize over. "More importantly though," he began, giving her a once with his eyes, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm alright" she answered, briefly examining herself and turning about once as if to insure him that she was indeed fine.

"Good" he sighed relieved.

"I guess we'll have to start the potion over again, huh?" Sofia asked, with a bit of dismay

"I'm afraid so" Cedric confirmed with a sympathetic frown.

That was the way it went with potions. If you muddled up the ingredients, or spilt it such as in this case. You had to start the whole process over again.

The princess grimaced slightly as she stretched a bit, letting out a heavy sigh. "Looks like I haven't been much help today."

"Nonesense Sofia, you've always been a great help in my workshop" he assured her. "Besides, it's a simple enough potion to start again. Here, I'll get the snake skin over here while you get the butterfly dust up top."

Working quickly the two soon gathered all the ingredients for the potion. "There, every thing we need" he declared proudly. Sofia smiled and nodded before bringing her hand to her mouth in an attempt to keep a yawn from escaping.

Cedric frowned, he had also noticed Sofia rubbing her eyes throughout the day. Could this be the reason for her uncharacteristic clumsiness?

"Sofia... " he began cautiously. "I know you said you wanted to help me with my work today. But maybe it would be better if rested instead..."

"No, no! " she protested eagerly, "I'm alright I just have a lot on my mind!" She then failed to stifle another yawn. "And well, I guess I am a little tired..." she relented "But here! Let me at least make the potion I spilled earlier."

"Alright..." he conceded softly.

Sofia quickly made her way to the spell book and repeated the steps she had done earlier. Not wanting to interfere when she was so determined Cedric stepped out of her way and let her proceed. He watched her with increasing admiration as she skillfully prepared the potion. For the briefest moment he seemed go into a trance at the sight of her graceful arms dancing as it seemed while she added each ingredient to the vial. Having finished, she turned around and graced him with a beautiful smile.

And then just as quickly the spell broke, and he was in reality again...

"I'll go to my room and rest now." Sofia announced.

"Yes, yes princess, you do that" Cedric answered enthusiastically, showing no signs of his previous enchantment with her, "I'll see you again some other time."

She gave a short nod in response, "See you" she said.

With that Sofia went out the door and left Cedric alone once again in his workshop. He proceeded to redo the other potion. Mixing the ingredients he let out a sigh, discontented that the princess was no longer there with him. Of course, he didn't want her to push herself. But he had grown rather accustomed to her company.

About a few years ago Sofia had taken to assisting him in his workshop on occasion. It started when she had asked the sorcerer to help tutor her friends Desmond and Zandar. And although the man agreed to do so, he often found that after helping the boys, that he had little time left in the day to do his own work.

Of course the man was no stranger to late nights and he simply decided to bear with it. But Sofia would have none of it. As soon as she found out, the altruistic girl immediately set about assisting him. He tried to dissuade her at first knowing she already had a lot on her plate, but she was insistent. Finally they came upon an agreement that she could help so long as she made sure doing so didn't interfere with her other responsibilities.

So that was how it began. And although the prince's had long since ceased learning under Cedric's tutelage. The princess still kept her habit of helping him whenever circumstances allowed. Something that had become increasingly common after her graduation. Of course she still had her full time duties as both a Protector and Story-Keeper, but those tended to be rather arbitrary. Sometimes she found her schedule seemingly endlessly booked. While other times she could go weeks with nothing in particular happening.

So it was on her off days that she took the time to catch up with her family and friends. Which included the Royal Sorcerer, much to his appreciation.

Cedric continued his work, the sounds of bubbling potions intermingled with the occasional puff of smoke or clanging of glasses was his only company in the silence. He worked on contentedly for a while before his thoughts brought him once again to Sofia.

His relationship with the princess had improved immensely over the years. Especially now that it was based on honesty and genuine care. Well, actually it had always been that way, at least on Sofia's part. He on the other hand still remembered with bitterness the days when he only sought to steal her amulet, overthrow her father, and take over the kingdom. Once he almost succeeded, choosing his own evil dreams over their friendship.

Even then, though, she had forgiven him. If he had been the man he was before, he may have considered her a naive fool, seeking to take advantage of her kindness at the next given opportunity. But that wasn't the case. His heart had been softened and changed by the sweet princess, and his repentance was genuine. Sofia not only forgave him, but she also plead his case before the king and assured him his place as Enchancia's Royal Sorcerer.

And if that wasn't enough she had also helped to restore the long forgotten positive relationships he had once shared with his sister and King Roland ll. Gone were the days when he was seen as only 'Cedric the Bungler'. His magic which once suffered severe bouts of impotency as a result of his nervousness before the King improved rapidly. This was probably aided by the fact that now when he made a mistake Roland was more liable to take Sofia's lead and give Cedric the benefit of the doubt. And since his success in freeing Sofia from her amulet, Roland now proudly announced him to others as 'Cedric The Great'.

Of course Sofia had always thought he was a great Sorcerer, and although he got along quite well with Roland now. He found he still preferred the princess friendship above all others. An almost amusing irony considering how at one point he had found her unbearably annoying. Perhaps because she was the first person, in a long time, to show him genuine care and kindness.

Cedric came out of his musings, in order to examine the potion he had been working on. Holding the vial in front of his face to be sure it was the right consistency and color. He smiled in satisfaction, it was just about ready for the final ingredients.

An insistent knocking caught him off guard, and with a yelp the bottle slipped from his fingers. Scrambling desperately he managed to dive and save it just before it had a tragic meeting with the floor of his workshop. "Merlin's Mushrooms!" He exasperated wiping his brow with his free hand in relief.

Sofia, who had let herself in as she was wont to do, set something down on a table before running over to help him up. "Are you alright, Mr. Cedric?!" she asked grabbing his arm.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" he assured her standing up. "and so is the potion!" He said smiling proudly.

She chuckled in amusement, having witnessed his feat of heroism. "Good job, Mr. Cedric. You're the best."

"Yes I am...I Oh! wait, Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at supper?" Cedric asked having grasped the abnormality of the situation.

"Oh, well, the thing is..." she explained. "I thought you and I could have supper here in the workshop."

Cedric stared at her baffled. "You want to have supper here...with me?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes!" she answered "...I mean... I thought maybe I could spend the time helping you with your alchemy. Considering it's my fault your potions got messed up earlier."

"Oh don't worry about that." He waved her off distractedly, still shocked at her sudden invitation. Though Sofia occasionally lingered with him a little past both supper and curfew, she had never before opted to just stay with him instead of joining her family. Speaking of which...

"But won't your family miss you downstairs though?" He asked.

"It's alright, I already asked my mom and she said it was a great idea. And look!" Sofia gestured to a large platter of assorted sandwiches and cakes she had set on his desk on her way in. "Chef Andre even made these for us! He usually makes them for Gwen, because they're easy to eat while she's working on her gizmos."

Cedric stared at her dubiously, honestly he couldn't fathom why Miranda would think Sofia having dinner in his workshop instead of with them was a 'great idea'. His eyes traveled to the platter of goodies, beckoning enticingly at his desk. Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten yet today. Oftentimes he became so caught up in his work that the desire for food, drink, and even sleep were cast by the wayside. But now that his attention was on it, he realized he actually was quite hungry. Still, he thought as his eyes rested once again on Sofia, it still felt like such an odd request. He scrutinized her, trying to maintain a composure of aloofness to the idea. Her eyes took on the gentlest of a pleading look, and with that his defense fell.

"Alright," he conceded "That's fine with me."

"Yay!" Sofia responded, her face lighting up. Cedric simply smiled back, he had long ago lost any drive to refuse her requests. Indeed, it seemed she had him wrapped around her finger.

Sofia's exuberance suddenly turned into concern as she looked behind him. "Is your potion supposed to be doing that?" He turned in a panic to see pillar of green smoke coming out of the vial.

"Poseidon's Pumpkins!" he shouted, rushing over.

Thankfully they were able to salvage the potion. And true to her word, the princess went about helping him finish the rest of his potions. Though Cedric insisted they wait until after they had finished their work before eating. In order to avoid getting any crumbs in their brew.

Cedric now only had a batch of healing potions to make today. They had also successfully concocted brews for resting, crop growing, and other things that were just generally good to have on hand. The sorcerer had noticed his supply was getting low, so he had set this day aside for the purpose of restocking everything.

He finished quickly with Sofia's help, and the two were left with plenty of time to enjoy their dinner. It was a pleasant experience, to just chat casually whilst they ate. Though Sofia had brought tea and snacks up to his workshop before, it had been awhile since they had the luxury of just enjoying each other's company.

Having finished their meal the two began placing the potions in their designated places in Cedric's workshop. Putting the last bottle away, Cedric stepped back smiling. Pleased with their work, as well as the fact that he would be able to go to bed at a decent hour that night.

"Mr. Cedric. What kind of potion is this?"

The sorcerer looked over curiously to see the princess holding a glass vial of glowing crystal blue liquid. "That's not one that we made today." he observed, approaching her.

"I...I know...I was just curious is all." She explained, handing the bottle to him.

"Hmm, well I suppose I could show you how it works" he grinned. "Hold still."

Sofia obeyed his instructions. Wincing only slightly in surprise as he placed a single drop of the magic liquid onto her head. Immediately a cloud of lavender smoke spewed forth and hovered in the air above them. Presently the cloud began to morph, displaying various shapes. Which although not greatly detailed, we're still discernible. Images of flying unicorns, wee sprites, fairies, rompkins, dragons and other magical creatures danced before them. Smoke figures of a rabbit and flying horse joined the revelry.

"What is all this?" She asked, in awe as she watched the morphing images above her.

"This is 'Heart's Truth" Cedric explained, "a potion that reveals what is in the heart of an individual. The things that are most important to them. " They continued to watch on as the cloud took on the appearance of the royal family, as well as that of Sofia's friends. Cedric couldn't suppress a small smile at an image that was clearly meant to be him, mingled there among them.

"It's beautiful... " Sofia sighed gazing upward.

Cedric smiled as he looked on at the images himself. "Well, that's to be expected Princess, since it did come from you " he explained, "the potion also reveals the nature of a person. It makes sense that the pictures would be beautiful because it reveals your exceptional goodness "

The scene before them soon ceased and the air before them cleared once more. Cedric placed a stopper on the bottle, "Still, " he thought aloud "It is a rather impractical potion. Especially when one takes into account the amount of time needed to make it."

"I think it's wonderful!" Sofia countered, "To be able to see all the things that resonate with my family and friends, the things they care about the most. Even if it was only a little, I would be able to understand them better. "

"You would say that. " he smiled, mildly amused by Sofia's ability to see the good in any situation. Taking the potion, he returned it to it's home on his shelf.

"I wonder what kind pictures you're heart would show, Mr. Cedric..." she suggested.

Cedric froze, his back turned towards her. The corners of his lips turned down slightly. A dull pain filled his chest at her words. See what was inside of his heart? His nature? No, no, he rather she didn't...

"It's rather late." he said dully his back still facing her. "We'd better wrap things up before Baileywick comes looking for you. "

"Oh...alright " she answered softly.

The two silently worked alongside one another tidying up his workshop for the night. A habit they had developed on Sofia's insistence. The process caused Cedric to forget about his previous concern, and he soon bid the young woman an amiable goodnight. His focus turning for a moment to his open spell book.

"Cedric?" Sofia said quietly.

He stiffened slightly, surprised that she had suddenly dropped the prefix she had used fondly for his name since her childhood. Looking up he saw her standing in front of him, her eyes downcast and her fingers twiddling.

"Yes..?" he asked cautiously. Her demeanor had taken a drastic change. Gone was the effervescent and confident young woman he had become acquainted with over the years. Now she bore more of a resemblance to the timid unsure little girl she was in days gone by.

"There's...something I want to tell you..." she said still averting her gaze.

"Alright..." he said gently, urging her to continue.

"I...I...That is..." she seemed to be struggling to find the words. "Do you remember Prince Hugo!?" She suddenly blurted out.

Cedric flinched at her sudden question. Searching his memory though he seemed to have a vague recollection of a Hugo that Sofia had mentioned to him. Though he had never met him, himself.

"I think so" he said folding his arms and looking up as if trying to remember better. "Wasn't he one you said you did flying derby and enchanted ice dancing with during 'Royal Prep'?"

Sofia nodded in confirmation. "To be honest when I was younger, I actually had a little bit of a crush on him." She told him with a gentle smile, her eyes searching the floor, "I haven't seen him for some time though, and as I've gotten older I've actually started to...to" it was back to the uncharacteristic stuttering.

Cedric blinked, trying to figure where she was going with this. All of a sudden realization dawned on him. Sofia must still have feelings for this Prince Hugo.

"You want to see him again?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Sofia looked up, startled "Well, yes..."

"Hmm, well maybe you could write him a letter. " he suggested, trying to be helpful.

"Oh..I guess...I could do that " Sofia said, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. Cedric frowned slightly at her tone.

"I'm sorry, but this sort of thing isn't exactly my strong suit." Cedric apologized nervously running his fingers through his hair. As old as he was, he didn't have much experience in romantic relationships. He suspected that was why this conversation felt so uncomfortable to him.

"It's alright " Sofia assured him with a small smile, "I think I'll try to contact him. Thank you. Good night Mr. Cedric."

"Goodnight, Sofia" he echoed, noting she had once again adopted the 'Mr. Cedric'. Perhaps the previous lack of it was a mere slip of the tongue. Still, something nagged at him.

"Sofia! Wait!" he called, before she could leave.

"Yes!" she turned around quickly, her eyes wide and expectant.

"Umm, just one question. Why tell this to _me_? About Prince Hugo, I mean". He asked. It was something that caught him off guard from the start. Surely something like this was better suited for telling her family, or at least one of her friends closer to her age.

"Oh...Well you know..." Sofia explained, "I guess I'm just not ready to let my family know about it just yet. Especially Dad and Amber. You know how they can be." She laughed lightly.

"Ah, I see" he said in understanding. He could see Amber causing some trouble in that regard. Though she had improved over the years, the elder princess was still a bit of a gossip monger. Also, having grown closer to Roland over the years, Cedric could just imagine how well Roland would take to the idea a young man wanting to court his youngest daughter. Miranda and James however , on the other hand, probably wouldn't be a problem.

"Well, Good night again." Sofia said softly.

"Good night. " he echoed back to her equally quiet, as she closed the door for the last time that night.

So Sofia was in love with this Prince Hugo, huh? Well, he supposed that made sense. After all she was an adult now, even if a new one. Still, it just all seemed rather...unexpected, he thought.

Cedric took in the silence of his workshop for a few moments, before checking the time on his clock. Really he should be turning into bed himself, but instead he turned his attention back to his book. Pursuing it almost feverishly, as if searching for something. Perhaps a distraction?

Sofia found her way into his thoughts, as she often did, but he quickly banished her. It was probably best not to think about the princess right now. He should just keep reading, ignoring the burning in his temples and the pit in his stomach...

—-

So there's chapter one. Also in case you're worried about it, yes this will be a Cedfia NOT a Hugfia story. Sorry to any Hugfia fans that may have stumbled onto this. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First. I only own Baby's Breath, Princess Minerva, and King Clemens.

A/N: Wow! I'm surprised so many people found an interest in this story. It makes me happy though :). Here's the second chapter, please enjoy!

—-

A week had passed after Sofia and Cedric's conversation in regards to Hugo. And the sorcerer had seen very little of the princess since then.

Now it was a completely normal occurrence for the young woman to disappear to serve on one of her missions. Sometimes for weeks at a time, and indeed if that had been the case Cedric probably wouldn't have given it a second thought. The problem was, Sofia didn't have any work at the moment, and merely seemed to be avoiding him.

Perhaps he was just imagining things, he tried to assure himself. After all she probably just had a lot on her mind, focusing on finding the best way to approach Hugo. At least something better than what he had suggested. Th sorcerer was also perfectly aware of the fact that Sofia had many of her other family and friends that she probably desired to catch up with on her time off. So he could have just chalked up her sudden absence from his workshop to that.

Despite all that logic though, he couldn't help but notice the way she rapidly turned the corner down to another hall if he happened to be in the vicinity. Perhaps she had always intended to take that route anyway. But even then, she usually went out of her way slightly to greet him. Even if just to say hello with that wonderfully endearing smile of hers.

But he supposed he shouldn't expect too much from her. Besides, it wasn't as though her world revolved around him. How ever much it bothered him, he knew it was unfair to desire her presence. Even so, he would have at least appreciated a follow up from her concerning Hugo.

He had been spending his day poring over the books in his workshop. Searching once more for a distraction from Sofia; or maybe in contrast, it was a way to feel close to her.

He groaned in discontent and restored the book back to his shelf. Perhaps he should just ask if Roland needed him for anything. After all it wasn't like he had anything in particular to do in his workshop today. Making his way to the door he stretched out an arm to open it, when suddenly it flew open and a red hurricane barreled into him.

"Uncle Ceddy!" Calista shouted as she crashed into him knocking him to the ground. Cedric struggled to lift himself back up, but his teenaged niece kept him pinned to the ground. He was barely able to cough out a "Calista!?" in response to her enthusiastic greeting. Cordelia followed behind, an amused look on her face.

"Come now Calista, " Cordelia chided, stifling a chuckle "You're not a child anymore. You don't want to hurt your uncle."

"Oh, Right! Sorry! " Calista apologized letting go of a relieved Cedric's neck, allowing him to catch his breath. She then extended a hand and helped him to his feet. He brushed off his robes and turned his attention to his sister.

"Cordelia, what are you two doing here? " he asked.

"Oh come now, Ceddy" She tsked "Do I really need a reason to visit my dear brother?"

"Well, no, I suppose not," he said, "But you know I usually like having an advanced notice." Though the sorcerer did sometimes have a habit of forgetting appointments his sister made with him. And he found himself searching his brain to ascertain that wasn't the case.

"Well, summer vacation just started at Hexley Hall, and we thought it would be nice to pay you a surprise visit." Cordelia explained.

"It was my idea!" Calista stated, beaming proudly.

"I see." he said smiling in amusement at his young niece. Although she had grown in height, she was still very much that same enthusiastic child she was years ago. Unlike Sofia, who had definitely matured into an adult. "Well, it's good to see you two again." he told the girl, before directing his attention to his sister again.

Cordelia smiled, "It's nice to see you too" she said, patting his cheek.

"I can't wait to tell you everything I've learned at school this year, Uncle Ceddy!" Calista cheered, "Sofia too! Is she around?"

"I haven't seen her." Cedric admitted.

"Isn't that her over in the garden?" Cordelia asked, looking out the tower window and pointing with her wand to the ground below. Her brother and daughter hurried over to where she stood and stuck their heads out the window. Cedric perhaps a little too enthusiastically, given that he seemed to match Calista's energy.

The two scanned the garden where Cordelia had indicated. Soon they caught sight of the youngest princess, kneeling down in front of the gray rabbit that had accompanied her since childhood.

"I see her! " Calista said "Sofia! Sofia over here!" she called, waving enthusiastically.

"My, she certainly has grown into a lovely young woman." Cordelia observed.

"Yes, she has..." Cedric said almost reverently, as he gazed at her from his tower window. She seemed to fit in perfectly with the blooms and berries that graced the garden. Unknowingly he found himself admiring the scene, drowning out Calista's shouts. Cordelia glanced at him sideline, a knowing smile on her lips. Of course this went unnoticed by Cedric.

"Sofia!" Calista continued, "She's not looking this way..."

"Well she probably can't here you." Cedric said matter of factly, coming out of his spell.

"Then let's go down to meet her." she insisted, grabbing him by the hand and running out the door. Cedric let out a yelp as she yanked him forward, and soon found himself being dragged along by his niece in a very Sofiaesque manner.

Soon they were outside and Calista stopped for a moment, still gripping his hand, she scanned the area for Sofia.

Cedric was about to free himself from her grip, when suddenly she called out "There she is! Sofia!" pulling him along once more.

Cedric stumbled trying to keep up with her pace, whilst simultaneously trying to free himself from her grasp. Merlin's Mushrooms! Why was she so strong!? He wished she would slow down a little, at this rate he was afraid he'd trip over his own feet.

Incidentally someone did trip, but it wasn't him. Calista in her enthusiasm had failed to notice a small stone hedge blocking her path. The front of her foot collided with it, and in an instant she was sent soaring forward. Cedric cringed, hoping against hope that Calista would at least let go of him so he wouldn't follow her. Of course she didn't, and at the momentum they were going Cedric was unable to resist. Both sorcerers promptly crashed right into the princess, they had been searching for.

The incident should had been a short ordeal. But to their surprise they found that colliding into Sofia didn't halt their progress. The three of them continued to roll down and down until finally coming to rest on a patch of grass.

Cedric groaned in pain and lifted his head up, having landed on his face as he was wont to do. Placing his hand on his head, he tried to get it to stop spinning.

"Ow, ow, ow" a voice said softly. Cedric suddenly became aware that some one was under him. Looking near his shoulder he could see the skirt of Sofia's dress, and her bare feet peaking out, her shoes having flown off in the tumble. Sofia had also landed on her stomach, and now found herself pinned down by Cedric as the two lay head to toe with Cedric tilted slightly at an angle. He could feel her trying to push herself up, unable to with his weight on her.

"Sofia!" Cedric shouted with concern. He tried lifting himself off of her, but found that he too was pinned down by Calista. Whose back was laying against his own in a position that resembled a cross.

"Calista!...Get off of me!" he groaned, struggling to get up. The young sorceress, let out a gasp of realization before popping to her feet "Sorry!" she apologized quickly. They helped each other up, each of them grumbling as they rubbed the sore spots they had sustained in their descent.

"Are you two alright? " Cedric asked, feeling particular concern for Sofia who sustained the brunt of their fall.

"I'm alright." Calista said.

"Me too, I think." Sofia said rubbing the back of her head. She was sore, but she could move just fine. "What about you Mr. Cedric?"

"I'm fine." he responded, his eyes then fell upon Calista giving her a slightly admonished look. Her faced turned red as she sheepishly avoided his gaze. "I'm sorry I knocked us all down, I was just so excited to see you again Sofia." Calista explained before grabbing Sofia in a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too." Sofia said returning her embrace "and don't worry about it, it was an accident. Right Mr. Cedric?" Sofia said. Calista smiled then looked to Cedric for reassurance. His lips were thin in irritation, but he soon cracked them into a crooked smile "I suppose you're right." he admitted, patting the red clad girl's head. She smiled back, relieved.

"Now then," he continued to his niece, "let's go meet your mother back at the...wait...where are we?" He had suddenly come to the realization that they were at the bottom of a large hill. Which wasn't odd given their long tumble, but it was considering the fact that there was no such hill near the castle garden. In fact, taking into account their surroundings, they weren't near the castle at all. Instead they were in the middle of a forest filled with towering pine trees.

"It was my amulet." Sofia admitted. The two sorcerer's turned to her, waiting for explanation. Sofia, let out a long sigh.

"Sometimes, when another princess is in trouble my amulet sends me to help her." she explained.

"You're amulet sends you too help princesses too?" Cedric asked incredulously. Though he no longer lusted after the jewel, he still often found himself awed by it's powers and purposes.

"Not often," she said whilst staring at the gem curiously, "But yes, it does."

"But why did your amulet, bring us with you?" Calista asked, gesturing toward herself and Cedric.

"I don't think it meant to. Normally it just sends me, but since you both crashed into me at the time it...oh no!" Sofia's eyes widened in realization. She turned to look at the top of the hill.

Cedric followed her gaze, but found himself unable to make a connection. "What is it?"

"The amulet sent me to the top of the hill!" she explained, pointing up above her, "But we rolled down it and ended up here instead!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Calista asked nervously, starting to sense Sofia's concern.

"Well, yes!" Sofia admitted, "My amulet always sends me to where the princess I need to help is. I need to hurry and get to the top or I might miss her."

Sofia quickly started climbing up the hill, with the two sorcerers following close behind. Cedric felt a small twinge of guilt. It seemed they had interfered in something very important, and was causing Sofia to be delayed. Though he refrained from saying anything for fear it would upset his niece, who already looked guilty enough as it was.

The trio reached the top of the hill and then started scanning the area. Cedric frowned, they were still in the forest but he couldn't see anybody. He stole a glance at Sofia, who looked equally concerned as she searched the trees.

"I think there's a cottage over there." Calista pointed. Cedric and Sofia looked and saw a small building hidden amongst the trees. "Do you think we could find her in there?"

"It's worth a shot." Sofia said with determination, and the three made their way over.

Approaching the structure, Cedric found himself taken slightly aback. Were cottages normally this nice? Having grown up in the castle he didn't see much of the living conditions of the peasant folk. Still, he had been down to the village a few times, and he had taken notice that many of the houses were very simple. Constructed from wood and gray stones. However this building, although it was simple in design, was made of what appeared to be marble.

They approached the door, and Sofia knocked. When no one answered, She turned the knob and gently pushed it open, before they could step into the lighted room they heard the chime of a bell above their heads. Looking up they saw just above the door was one of those bells that were hung above doors to indicate when a customer had arrived. Were they at some sort of shop? But what was a shop doing out here in the middle of no where?

Tentatively they lingered at the door step, when a figure darted right towards them from around the corner. It was a fairy, with pink hair, and dressed primarily in white clothes. Startled by her sudden appearance, the group were at a loss for words, as she greeted them with great enthusiasm.

"Come in my darlings! Come in!" she insisted grabbing Cedric and Sofia's hands, pulling them in. She then repeated the act with Calista. "I'm busy with another client now, but after that I'll be right with you."

Confused the three took a moment to study the room. Cedric noted that it was decorated with vases filled with white and red roses, stephanotis, and sweet peas. Portraits of men and women holding hands and dressed in wedding garments lined the walls. Sofia stepped beside him and studied the paintings with him.

He felt a presence behind him and they both turned to see a person, their face covered by a hood walking swiftly out the door. Sofia began to open her mouth as if to say something, when suddenly the fairy flew right in front of them.

"Welcome my dears! I am Baby's Breath, the marriage officiator of the kingdom of Baeldthoria " she announced with great pride bowing before them.

"Baeldthoria? That's on the Western Continent isn't it?" Sofia said. Cedric felt a bit of relief at her knowledge, having never heard of the place himself. Then again geography wasn't his strong suit. Perhaps it was a smaller kingdom...

"Yes!" Baby's Breath confirmed, "Now, may I ask your names and where you're from? I know you're not from here because I know everyone in the kingdom." There was a hint of arrogance in her voice that Cedric found mildly displeasing.

"I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia." Sofia greeted her, with a curtsy. Cedric couldn't help but feel impressed by the way she composed herself.

"Enchancia?" the fairy's eyes lit up, in curiosity "I've never heard of it. Of course I haven't really traveled much anywhere else in the Everrealm. Plus the Baeldthorians tend to be isolationist at heart."

Cedric opened his mouth to say something, when the sound of breaking glass rang in their ears. They collectively turned to see a vase that Calista had been examining shattered on the ground. "Oops! Sorry, it slipped." she apologized with a nervous chuckle. Reaching into her sleeve she pulled out her wand. "Don't worry, I can fix it." She said, rotating her wrist and then flicking the wand she proclaimed " _Repairo!"_

The shards of porcelain rose to the air for a moment, but then fell back to the ground still in pieces. "Huh?" Calista uttered confused.

"Allow me!" Cedric volunteered pulling out his own wand. Honestly they had been delayed long enough.

"You two are sorcerers?" Baby's Breath interjected.

Cedric turned to face her. "Yes, I am Cedric The Great!" He declared with pride "and this is my niece Calista."

"Mr. Cedric's the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia." Sofia added.

"Really?" the fairy asked an amused smile on her face.

Cedric smiled at Sofia, glad she remembered to bring it up. "Now if you'll excuse me " he turned to the mess on the floor, " _Repairo!_ " he shouted. But the shards only fell back to the ground, just as they did for Calista.

"What?!" his mouth hung open in confusion. It was a simple spell, and he had said the words right. What had went wrong? he thought examining his wand.

"Oh never mind that," Baby's Breath brushed it off casually, "Well, now that we've had our introductions. What can I help you with my darlings?"

"Well, I was wondering... " Sofia began, trying to sound casual. "There wouldn't happen to be a princess of Baeldthoria would there?"

"Ah Yes, Princess Minerva." Baby's Breath answered, "Sweet girl...You actually just missed her"

"What!" Sofia erected herself in alarm.

Baby's Breath nodded seemingly oblivious to her concern. "She was the client, I was dealing with earlier." The fairy explained offhandedly.

Sofia raced back to the front door, with Cedric following close behind. Sticking her head out she looked every which way. But couldn't make out which direction, the cloaked figure had gone.

"Did you need to speak with the princess? " Baby's Breath asked innocently.

"Well, yes! actually..." Sofia said, before letting out a heavy sigh. She turned her face up towards Cedric, as if pleading for guidance.

"What am I going to do?" She asked him "l was suppose to help her. I should have caught her before she left."

The sorcerer could feel a twinge of guilt in his stomach. Actually, Sofia probably should have met with Minerva before the other princess saw Baby's Breath. But he and Calista had delayed her on that.

"You can always seek an audience with the king" they heard Baby's Breath suggest.

"An audience?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, I'm sure King Clemens would love to see you. He is rather affable after all, and it's been years since we've had visitors from somewhere so far away" the fairy continued.

Actually it was a good idea. Princess Minerva had most likely returned to her castle, and if her father was the king, then the easiest way to get in contact with her would be through him. Plus they would need directions to the castle, assuming Baby's Breath knew where it was. Cedric felt a bit of relief as he saw Sofia smile.

"That would be amazing!" the Enchancian princess sighed in relief.

"Perfect!" Baby's Breath said holding Sofia's hand, "I can make arrangements for you and your husband to meet him tonight! "

"Thank you so mu!...wait? my husband?" Sofia asked a look of confusion on her face.

Baby's Breath answered with an equally confused look. She gestured to Cedric who raised an eyebrow at the fairy, "Why, Cedric of course. " she said as if it was obvious.

"What!" Cedric shouted out. Her husband? Why on earth would she think that?

"Um...Uncle Ceddy and Sofia aren't married." Calista explained.

"Oh..." Baby's Breath said quietly, her face falling "I'm afraid you won't be able to see the king then"

"Why not?" Sofia asked, her relief suddenly turning to anxiety again.

"Because you two aren't married." she explained gesturing towards the sorcerer and princess, "And in Baeldthoria it's highly frowned upon to seek an audience with royalty in the absence of one's spouse. Especially for a young woman."

Cedric raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Did Baeldthoria really have such strict views on that? Thinking about it though, he wondered if Enchancia had similar rules in the past. But if they did, they had long since abandoned them.

"However, I can offer you a solution." Baby's Breath suggested, a sly smile on her face.

Cedric raised an eyebrow, not feeling entirely comfortable with that look she was giving. "What kind of solution?" he asked cautiously.

"Well...you two need to be married to have an audience with the royal family...and I am this country's marriage officiator..." the fairy hinted.

Cedric's eyes widened in shock. Was she really suggesting what he thought she was? He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly silenced him. Waving her hands in front of her.

"Now, now, I was only going to suggest a temporary marriage contract." she insisted .

"A what?" Cedric asked, suddenly puzzled.

"A temporary marriage contract!" Baby's Breath repeated giving no further elaboration.

Cedric sighed, feeling a bit of frustration. Sofia must have sensed his annoyance, as she decided to converse with the fairy instead. "What exactly _is_ a temporary marriage contract?" she asked.

"It's an agreement made by couples who wish to marry but are unable to do so permanently at the time for one reason or another " Baby's Breath explained. "They are bound by a contract temporarily to each other for a set amount of time, until that contract dissolves or until they come to me so I can make it permanent."

Cedric still remained utterly confused. That explanation...made absolutely no sense.

Calista, however, seemed to grasp it. "So...it's like a betrothal?" she asked.

"In a way..." Baby's Breath confirmed, "but my method comes with more perks!" Cedric took into account the way she waved her wand at that statement. Wait, did she use magic to marry people?

"But if Uncle Ceddy and Sofia need to be married to see the king. Then what about me?" Calista asked, wondering where she fit in this matter.

"You, my dear are still considered too young for those rules to apply" Baby's Breath explained, "In your case, simply having an older relative in your company would suffice to see the King. And you already have that in the form of your uncle."

The girl responded with a quiet 'Oh' of understanding, and the fairy returned her attention back to Sofia and Cedric.

"So all I would have to do, is just marry you two for a little while. It would certainly suffice for King Clemens" Baby's Breath explained "What do you say?"

Cedric stood hesitating, there was no way they could go through with something like this. There had to be some other way...wait a moment. Calista! Baby's Breath just said that she would be able to see the king so long as he was with her. The sorcerer and his niece only needed to go the castle and convince this Princess Minerva to just come out and meet Sofia...

"We'll accept!" Sofia said.

"What?!"

Cedric's mouth gaped open in shock to hear that Sofia had just answered the fairy in the affirmative.

"Excellent, I'll be right back!" Baby's Breath cheered, before flying out of the room. When Cedric thought she was out of earshot he turned his attention to Sofia.

"Sofia...are you sure about this?!" He asked, "Calista and I might be able to get Minerva for you instead." Seeming almost to be pleading the idea to her.

The princess appeared to ponder the notion for a moment. Taking a deep breath she looked up at him with an assuring smile, "It's alright Mr. Cedric...l...it will be easier this way." her voice wavering slightly.

"Besides," she continued, when he still looked unconvinced. "It's only temporary. Just so I can meet the King and help Princess Minerva."

"That's right, it's only a formality " the two turned to see that Baby's Breath had returned, now holding a silk white ribbon in her hand.

"Now then," the fairy began, taking Cedric's hand "The shortest contract I can offer is three weeks. "

"Wait!" he said pulling away from her, "Don't...don't you think Sofia and I would look a little...odd together?"

Baby's Breath looked up at him confused "No...what makes you say that?"

Cedric stared at her disbelieving, could she really not see the obvious issue.

Well...because...because I'm practically old enough to be her father!"

" _Are_ you her father?" Baby's Breath asked simply.

That question took the man off guard, "Well...no...I'm not" he admitted.

"Then I don't see what the problem is " Baby's Breath said, casually. "And as for looks, well I think the two of you look wonderful together." She smiled, adjusting the two so they were now facing each other. "Believe me, I'd know."

Cedric was now standing rather close to the princess. She had grown quite a bit since he'd first met her, though she still remained just a head shorter than him. He could feel Baby's Breath messing with his hands again, but he found himself distracted by the intense blue of the girls eyes. Looking into them, he could feel something stir inside his heart, something he had to stop...

"Wait!" he shouted, pulling away once more, "Why...why go through all this trouble. We can just say that we're married." That's right, all he would have to do would be to conjure a couple rings for them to wear.

"You mean lie to King Clemens!" the fairy gasped. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you...that would be a _very_ bad idea." her tone suddenly becoming very dark.

Cedric grimaced at those words. What did she mean by that? Did she intend to blab to the king if they tried? A feeling of animosity began to rise in him towards the fairy, but was quickly quelled when he felt the familiar sensation of Sofia's hands.

"It's okay, Cedric" she assured, "I wa..." she closed her eyes taking a deep breath through her nostrils "It'll be alright, to make the contract."

Though she was trying to sound confident, there was hint of a waver to her voice which the sorcerer didn't fail to detect. He wanted to protest more...but...seeing her looking so determined...and...beauti...no not that! He found himself losing his resolve.

"O..okay" he relented. Secretly berating himself for giving in so quickly.

"Good, now take her right hand in yours " Baby's Breath instructed. Cedric reached out to take Sofia's hand, but was stopped by the fairy's wand.

"You need to take your gloves off first sweetie." the fairy cooed.

"Don't call me that." he grumbled, whilst his right glove came off according to her instructions. None too pleased to hear her address him in such a familiar manner.

Baby's Breath shrugged, but obeyed his request nevertheless. The man reached once more, and took his friends hand in his own.

A sudden warmth spread through him at her touch. Though he grounded himself in the memory that holding her hand in his wasn't exactly a new experience. It only felt different now because he was barehanded...that's all it was.

Baby's Breath used her wand to levitate the white ribbon above their held hands. The fabric stretched out, the ends wrapping snugly around Sofia and Cedric's wrists.

The fairy touched with the tip of her wand the center of the ribbon."With the power vested in me by those who have come before...I bind you two in holy matrimony...to be dissolved...in three weeks time." she declared.

Cedric felt a surge of magic rush through him, as the ribbon tightened around him. Suddenly it broke at the center and shrunk until all that remained was a small white band around both his and Sofia's wrists.

Cedric pulled back his sleeve slightly to see the white silk hidden underneath. The fabric was not too tight, nevertheless clung to his skin as though it was a part of it. He covered it back up with his sleeve, before putting his glove back on.

"There that should do it." Baby's Breath declared, "Now keep in mind that I have no power to dissolve a contract prematurely. I can only upgrade it to permanent status. So you'll just have to wait for it to terminate on its own after three weeks. Though I should mention that if you were to do anything to _consummate_ the marriage, then it would automatically be upgraded to permanent status." she said with a sly smile.

The sorcerer felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the implication. Well, yes, he knew of course this was to be a purely celibate union. He resisted the urge to rake his hand against his face in consternation, feeling that the writers of fate had put him into a rather contrived situation.

"Thank you for your help." Sofia said to the fairy, curtsying politely.

"Not at all my dear," Baby's Breath smiled "I love being of assistance in matters such as these" she cooed, causing Cedric to grimace in discomfort.

"Now let's arrange your audience with King Clemens."

The fairy flew over to a desk and began writing a letter. Having completed it she tapped the parchment with her wand and it vanished. "There! I've sent him notice of your arrival, he'll be expecting you. Now all you need is a way to the castle."

She zoomed outside, and after a few minutes beckoned for the three of them to come out. Doing so they were greeted by a small carriage pulled by a white horse.

"This is Daisy," Baby's Breath introduced, allowing the mare to nuzzle against her cheek. "She'll take you right to the castle."

Cedric raised an eyebrow dubiously, honestly he didn't feel complete assurance in the horse's supposed ability to get them there. However Sofia, with her ability to talk to animals only thanked the fairy once more and went forth to greet the creature as she normally did. An action that restored a little bit of confidence in the sorcerer.

"Have a safe trip!" Baby's Breath waved as the three of them packed themselves into the rather snug carriage. Turning to leave, the fairy abruptly halted, as though remembering something very important, "Oh just one more thing! Cedric! Calista!" She called.

"What is it?" Cedric sighed.

"I wouldn't go advertising that you two are sorcerers, if I were you." she warned.

The Enchancian crew looked at each other in confusion, before directing their attention back to the fairy. "Why not?" Sofia asked.

"Well, save for myself and the Kings Royal Songster. The use of magic in Baeldthoria is forbidden. Specifically, it's considered taboo."

—-

A/N: Well, there you go, that was chapter two. I hope you liked it. Thank you again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First. I only own Baby's Breath, King Clemens, Queen Agnes, Princess Minerva, and Amos

A/N: Here's chapter 3. Initially I was going to combine this with the next chapter. But I thought it would be better to split it up instead. Please enjoy, and thank you so much for all your reviews and interest in this story. It means a great deal to me. :)

—-

"Well, I think it's time we formally introduced ourselves..."

Cedric sat dumbfounded at the figure across from him. Sofia and Calista on either side of him as they sat at the Royal dining table. His mind replaying the events that had led up to this moment.

—

"Well, save for myself and the King's Royal Songster the use of magic in Baeldthoria is forbidden. Specifically, its considered taboo. Now, King Clemens probably won't mind so much if he knew about it. But you may find others to be less than understanding." Baby's Breath informed.

Cedric blinked in silence. His brain trying to process her mildly cryptic and dark explanation.

The fairy gave them another flourish farewell, before sending them on their way. Inside the carriage, Calista who was seated next to him suddenly turned from looking out the window to face him. "So we can't use magic here?" she asked.

"It would seem so..." Cedric pondered, though it was a little bizarre. Why would a country that used magic for marriage ceremonies be so adamant against the practice of it? Also he could've sworn that Baby's Breath had said it was the Royal 'Songster', not Sorcerer that was the only one allowed to practice magic besides herself. But perhaps he had simply misheard...

Still, the whole thing struck him as odd. His eyes suddenly widened as a thought came too him "Sofia!" he began, directing his attention to the young woman seated across from him. "Didn't you say when you went to Avalor to free Princess Elena, that Shuriki had banned all magic except for her own!?" he asked. Recalling the conversation he had had with the young princess the first time he took her to visit Hexley Hall.

"Yes, she did." Sofia answered looking rather deep in thought herself.

"Well, do you think that's what your amulet sent you to deal with?" he asked. "Maybe the same thing is happening here?"

"Really?!" Calista asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"Mmm...I'm not so sure about that" Sofia said, her hand reaching up to hold her amulet as she looked out the window. The two sorcerer's watched her, waiting patiently for her to elaborate. "If that was the case then why would she say that King Clemens would be fine with it?"

"Hmm..." Cedric hummed in thought. She did have a point there. Plus, the way Baby's Breath spoke of it being taboo seemed to imply that the stance against magic was more cultural than legal.

Of course, there was also the possibility that the King would accept them being sorcerers, simply because they were foreigners and probably didn't abide by the same laws as them. But then...why still insist on keeping it secret?

"Well, what should we do then?" he asked her. Ultimately, this was Sofia's jurisdiction. So, it was probably best that he and Calista abided by whatever decision the princess came to.

"For now...I think we should just follow Baby's Breath advice and not let them know you guys are Sorcerers." she decided.

He frowned slightly, not caring too much for that conclusion. After all, he had been practicing magic nearly his entire life. So it wasn't as though abandoning it, even if only temporarily, was going to be any kind of easy. Still...he supposed he could bear it.

Continuing on their way to the castle the three elaborated on a plan to explain their sudden arrival to Baeldthoria. Besides the truth, that a magical amulet had sent them. They decided to feign themselves traveling ambassadors from Enchancia seeking to build good relations with the countries en route. To add credit to their story Cedric and Sofia decided to refer to themselves as Duke and Duchess, and the sorcerers conjured some bags of luggage with clothing and other essentials. Figuring they may as well use magic while they had the chance. Cedric was relieved to see that both their spells were once again working properly.

They arrived at the castle sooner than expected. The King and his family already waiting for them at the steps as their coach rode into view.

Cedric wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting when they were greeted by the Royal Family, but it probably wasn't this.

Learning of the strict marriage laws in Baeldthoria, as well as their magic ban, the sorcerer had imagined up to himself a set of stuffy Monarchs. Cold, and stiff, in both demeanor and manners.

That, however, was not what greeted them when they approached the Baeldthorian castle. The trio were welcomed warmly and enthusiastically by both the King and his wife. King Clemens was a man of average build, but possessed a boisterous laugh that made him appear larger than he was. The youthful twinkle of his green eyes belied the age that his fully gray hair showed.

Cedric feared for a moment that the man would pull him into a bear hug when he reached his arms out towards him. Instead the king gave him a hearty handshake, and eagerly ushered the three of them into the castle. Before they knew it the Enchancian trio were corralled into the dining room, and were seated at the table to join the Royal Family for supper.

Which brought them back to the present.

"Well, I think it's time that we formally introduced ourselves" King Clemens began "I am King Clemens III of Baeldthoria. This is my wife, Queen Agnes and our daughter, Princess Minerva" he gestured towards the women on either side of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Queen Agnes smiled warmly. Though not as lively as her husband, she seemed to be just as welcoming as he was. With long wavy brown hair and kind brown eyes. In contrast however their daughter Minerva, though she appeared physically as a perfect blend of both her parents, with brown hair and green eyes. Seemed to be the express opposite in personality. Avoiding eye contact, and looking just generally uncomfortable to be there.

"I'm Duchess Sofia of Enchancia" Sofia replied, "And this is my husband Duke Cedric, and hi..our niece Calista." Cedric, feeling awkward, merely sat there silently and allowed her to introduce them.

"I must say it's been years since we've had visitors here from another Kingdom. And so few of you at that." Clemens observed, and Cedric couldn't help the chill feeling he got at that last statement.

"We're ambassadors trying to build good relations with the kingdoms on the Western Continent." Sofia said diplomatically, her act not wavering in the slightest.

"I see..." the king observed, taking a bite of food in thought. "Still, I'm impressed the three of you made it over our mountains..."

Their conversation continued throughout supper, the Baeldthorian Royals and Enchancian "nobles" interviewing one another about their respective kingdoms. Cedric was grateful that Sofia seemed to have no trouble taking the lead on their part in the discussion. It seemed that both her schooling at Everrealm Academy, and her travels as both Story Keeper and Protector of The Everrealm had prepared her to deal with these kinds of situation.

Cedric however, was trying his best to ignore the way Clemens looked at him. The man was indeed as warm and affable as Baby's Breath had said. But throughout their whole conversation...as each question was answered...Cedric couldn't help but notice the way the man watched them. As if he were studying every slight reaction they gave. The Enchancian sorcerer began to grow increasingly uncomfortable under his gaze, and found himself in the precarious position of trying to both avert his eyes and remain casual.

The only person who appeared more ill at ease than Cedric was Minerva. Who, unlike her parents, had remained silent all throughout supper.

"So Cedric, " Clemens said, causing the man to look up into his scrutinizing eyes. "I'm curious as to how you met your wife."

The sorcerer swallowed in nervousness. This was the type question he had been dreading. Not that talking about how he and Sofia met bothered him, but that in doing so he would perhaps reveal the fact that he was a sorcerer.

"Cedric works for my father as..." Sofia began.

"As an entertainer!" Cedric piped in.

Clemens smiled at that, "Really?" he said whilst sipping from his goblet.

"Y..Yes, I am" Cedric confirmed. Technically it wasn't a lie. He was often called upon to entertain the royal family and guests with magic shows. An obligation he had viewed with considerably less disdain over the years.

"What kind of entertainment do you do?" Clemens asked.

"Oh you know a little of this, a little of that." he waved, trying to sound casual, "Actually, I hear you have an excellent royal Sorce, uh! Songster!"

"Amos?" Clemens raised an eyebrow, before looking rather thoughtful. "Yes, he is quite a commodity if I do say so myself. I must apologize though, he won't be available tonight. Seems he's been caught up in a couple of projects.

"Oh that's perfectly fine." Cedric assured, glad that he had managed to change the topic.

"If you want, perhaps you could meet with him tomorrow. He's usually in his library under the castle." Clemens suggested.

"Yes, perhaps I could..." Cedric said, taking a bite. Feeling a little more comfortable. Truth be told, he actually was a bit curious about the only other magic user in Baeldthoria.

Princess Minerva suddenly stood up, "May I be excused?" she asked looking directly at her parents.

"Are you sure dear? You know we're having your favorite for dessert tonight." Agnes asked.

"Yes mother, I'm just feeling a bit tired. I think I'll head to bed." the young woman said evenly.

"Alright, you're excused. Be sure to call if you need anything" the Queen said.

Minerva curtsied towards the King and Queen, and then left the table, heading towards the door. Sofia watched her, opening her mouth as if to call out to her. But was interrupted by Clemens.

"Speaking of bed, we'll need to arrange your sleeping conditions as well" he said, gesturing to the Enchancian trio. "After all, I assume you plan on staying with us. I'll have the servants prepare a room for your niece. And we'll get another room ready for you and your wife to share, Cedric."

Cedric sputtered, nearly drowning on the juice he was attempting to drink at that moment. He coughed loudly, Sofia and Calista both patting his back.

"Are you alright?" Agnes asked a look of concern on her face.

The 'Duke' coughed once more, "I'm fine.." he assured, voice hoarse "I'm fine it's just..." he found his thoughts traveling to the idea of Sofia staying in the same room, as him...sharing the same bed...Oh tridents turnips!

Clemens cocked his head to the side in confusion. Before his eyes landed on the white band peeking out from underneath Sofia's enchantlet.

"Ah! I see " Clemens said, before letting out a small chuckle "Had a run in with Baby's Breath I see. She is rather diligent about that isn't she... Well, if that's the case I can arrange for the three of you to each have your own bedrooms. "

"Y..y...yes, I think that would be best." Cedric agreed, letting out a sigh of relief. After all, Sofia and him we're only playing husband and wife, out of formality. There was nothing else to it...

With that out of the way they continued to visit, at Clemens insistence, until the Enchancian trio began to feel rather tired. Sofia asked if they could retire for the night, and the King called for a servant to escort them to their rooms.

As they traversed the halls of the castle, Sofia and Calista chatted lightly with one another whilst Cedric lingered just a bit behind them. Slightly out of earshot of the girls, he instead took his time to notice the decor of the castle. It certainly wasn't as exquisite as what they had in Enchancia. Still, he thought it was tasteful. Much like Baby's Breath's cottage, the halls were decorated with all manner of flora. Red and purple carnations, anemones, and anthuriums...he was beginning to suspect Baeldthoria was a country that prided themselves in their botanical skills.

They were brought to Calista's room first. After bidding her good night, the Enchancian 'Duke' and 'Duchess' continued to follow where the servant led.

"I'm sorry the two of you got dragged into this..." Sofia apologized.

Cedric snorted, "Don't be...it was my fault. Perhaps I should have tried a little more to curb Calista enthusiasm." he joked. Though recalling how eagerly his niece had dragged him around, he doubted he would have had much success.

"Still...I'm actually kind of glad in way. That it was you that ended up here with me" she said softly. Her lips forming into a small smile, the sight of which made the sorcerer's heart leap.

He cleared his throat, "Yes...Well...I suppose considering Baeldthorian laws it was good thing that I was at least available...in lieu of Prince Hugo of course!" he half joked, half reminded himself as he flashed her a carefree smile.

Sofia made no reply to that, but instead appeared rather thoughtful as the servant stopped in front of another room.

"Your room, Madam " the servant declared, opening the door for her and bowing.

"Thank you." she said before entering. Turning around, she graced Cedric with a wonderful smile, "Good night, Cedric."

He felt his throat catch, "Good night, Sofia..." he answered softly, before the servant closed the door to her guest chambers.

Again he had heard her say his name without the prefix. But...he supposed that wasn't too strange. After all he was playing the role of her husband. And even in Baeldthoria it would probably be considered odd for a woman to refer to her intended as "Mr". Plus thinking back on it, she had even dropped the prefix during supper. Certainly it was just all part of the act. Yes, yes, that's all it was...

He reminded himself of these things, attempting to calm his fluttering heart. At last, the servant stopped again.

"Your room, Sir." the servant bowed, opening the door for him. A courtesy which felt a little strange to the sorcerer.

"Thank you." Cedric said simply entering the room, the door closing quietly behind him. Standing there he took a moment to note his surroundings. The canopy and blanket upon the bed were of a deep red color, and he wondered if perhaps the other guest rooms were similarly fashioned. He smiled to himself in amusement, thinking how pleased Calista would be if they were. Still, he prefered the deep plum of his own blanket back home in Enchancia.

He sat down on the bed feeling the satin covers with his finger tips. The room smelled so...clean. Quite different compared to the heavy perfume of herbs that permeated his own room. It was a subtle yet jarring reminder that he was in a foreign land, far away from home. A land where he wasn't allowed to use magic...a major essence of who he was... It was a thought he found more than a little unsettling.

He laid down covering his eyes with the back of his hand, sighing deeply. What had he gotten into? Lifting his hand up he pulled back his sleeve revealing the white band that marked the temporary marriage contract he had made with Sofia.

... _if you were to do anything to_ consummate _the marriage, then it would automatically be upgraded to permanent status.._.

Cedric felt his heart speed up as that thought crossed his mind once more. He groaned, covering his face with a pillow. "Stupid fairy..." he muttered into it.

He tried to think of something else...Perhaps he would take up Clemens offer and try to meet with Amos tomorrow...

At last the man fell into a deep sleep, brought on by the exhaustion of the day.

—

A/N: So there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not Sofia The First. I only own Minerva(Mina), Amos, and Clemens

A/N: So here's the next chapter. We'll get to meet Amos in this one. Please enjoy.

—-

Arising early that morning, Sofia was determined to find Minerva and help her with her problem, whatever that was. She had hoped that she'd see the Baeldthorian princess at the breakfast table. But the girl had either already ate, or had simply never shown up. And the Enchancian Royal spent a good portion of her time roaming the unfamiliar castle looking for her. At last, she asked one of the maids who said that she thought she saw the other princess out in the gardens.

Outside she was having just as little luck as she did within the castle. Sofia sighed, feeling a bit frustrated. She wouldn't be able to help Minerva if she couldn't find her and ask what was wrong.

She stopped for a moment to rest against the trunk of a tree. Her eyes traveling down to the Amulet hanging from her neck. There was also something else that concerned her...

The sound of rustling leaves caused her to look up from her musings. There ahead of her she could see the pink of Minerva's dress as the princess crouched behind a bush. Sofia saw the scene from the side and was able to determine that the princess was hiding from some servants who were passing on the other side.

When the servants had left, Sofia made her way over as Minerva Arose from her hiding place.

Minerva stood up cautiously, continuing to stare after the servants as they disappeared from sight.

"Hello!" Sofia said behind her.

The Baeldthorian princess gave a squeak of fright, before turning to see the foreigner from Enchancia. Sofia took a step back holding her hands up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you! It's just, I never got a chance to talk with you. Princess Minerva... "

"Mina." the other girl insisted flatly.

"Princess _Mina_..." Sofia corrected, before dipping into a curtsy "I'm Duchess Sofia, of Enchancia."

"Yes, I know..." Mina said simply, looking the other way and craning her neck as if she was searching for someone.

"So...um..." Sofia gently played with the chain of her amulet, wondering how she should say this...

"Shhh!" Mina suddenly hushed her, before pulling her down into the bush also. They watched hidden, as a maid passed by. When she left, Mina let out a sigh of relief.

Sofia looked at the direction of the maid and then back to Mina, "Are you...hiding from someone?... " she asked.

The other princess seemed taken aback by her question, but soon averted her eyes, "Not so much someone, as something.." she then muttered quietly to herself "...I don't really have to bother hiding from _that_ person anyway..."

Sofia raised an eyebrow at her, but the other princess didn't elaborate any further. Twiddling with her amulet, she was about to ask the Baeldthorian princess if she could help in anyway. Mina noticing her motions, turned her attention to the sparkling pink jewel.

"You're amulet is very pretty." Mina complimented.

"Thanks..." Sofia smiled "My dad gave it to me when I was little, and I made him a promise that I would never take it off..." Her thoughts briefly returning to that day so long ago. A moment that had set in motion her destiny...

Mina nodded in understanding, but said nothing more. Which surprised Sofia. Most princesses she was sent to seemed to recognize the amulet, having had it once before themselves. But Mina didn't make any indication of that...

"Um...you didn't happen to have one like it were you were younger did you? " Sofia asked.

"No" Mina answered simply.

"Are you sure...?" she prodded "Maybe it was purple instead of pink?"

Mina faced her with a quizzical look. "No." she confirmed "I've never seen anything like it. And it's not like we have that many jewels in Baeldthoria to lose track of."

"Oh...I see" Sofia said, fearing perhaps she had offended the other girl. Still, she couldn't shake off the confusion.

"Mina, How old are you?"

"Twenty" Mina answered "Why?"

Sofia shook her head, "It's nothing...just trying to figure something out...". She stood up brushing the wrinkles out of her sky blue dress. Mina following her.

"Are you sure you've never seen my amulet before?" She asked once more.

"No I haven't!" Mina scrunched her face in annoyance "Now if you'll excuse me..." she took a step forward nearly tripping over the bush in front of her. Flailing her arms a bit, Sofia helped steady her. Mina brushed off her dress and straightened her face trying to maintain a shred of dignity, offered Sofia a curt 'Thanks', before finishing "...l'll be on my way."

Sofia watched the other princess walk away, holding her amulet. Trying to make sense out of what she had just learned.

—

Cedric wandered the halls underneath the castle, Calista following close behind. A small lantern serving as their light as they traveled. Clemens had told him that he could find the Royal Songster Amos down here. The only trouble was, he couldn't seem to figure out where exactly...

He sighed as the two of them came to another crossroads. The place was a virtual labyrinth, and so far they had only succeeded in finding several dead ends and the castle dungeons. A somewhat eerie sight considering that although it was now mostly empty, the torture devices that lined the walls gave the impression that it had once been well used...

Putting that aside though. The two of them pressed on, figuring perhaps that once they actually found the man's library they would be able to find it again without any issue.

As they searched though, Cedric did find himself growing a bit more curious. It seemed rather odd to him that a Sorcerers workshop should be situated so far below the castle. There was a reason his own workshop was in a lone tower, high up and farther from the castles main area. If there was ever a problem with one of his potions, the vapors would leave out the window instead of permeating through the rest of the edifice. Which was likely to happen if he worked underground.

But, Cedric reminded himself, Amos wasn't actually a sorcerer was he. Although he was allowed to practice magic, perhaps the man didn't work with potions. Besides, Clemens had even referred to this room as Amos library, not workshop.

He and Calista continued taking wrong turn after wrong turn, just when he was about to give up a door at the end of a long hall caught his attention. Could that be it?

"Over here, Calista! " Cedric called to his niece who had gone off in another direction.

"Coming!" Calista shouted back, the sound of her footfalls echoing as she ran back to his side. Cedric gestured to the door he had found.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Well, let's find out." he said. The two of them approached the door, Cedric nearly pulling out his family wand out of habit, but after reminding himself, slipped it back into his robes.

Cedric knocked on the door, but no one answered. Taking a page from Sofia's book he tested the handle and saw that the door opened ever so slightly. He stopped though, and turned his attention to Calista.

"Perhaps you better wait out here." he suggested

The girl grimaced, pouting her lips in response. Nevertheless she relented with an "Alright.."

Assured that she wouldn't follow him, Cedric opened the door and let himself in.

"Excuse me..." he said while entering, shutting the door gently behind him and looking around. It looked so different from his own workshop at home...

"Can I help you?"

Cedric jumped slightly startled. He looked to the side and saw a man wearing a cloak, the hood pulled over obscuring much of his face. He stood at a pulpit, a book opened in front of him, which he appeared to be studying intently. He gave no other indication that he noticed Cedric's presence other than question he asked.

"Oh...Um...I am Cedric Roy...uh Duke of Enchancia" he introduced himself, bowing slightly though he was sure the other man couldn't see it. "And you must be Amos, Royal Songster of Baeldthoria "

"I am..." Amos responded not taking his eyes from the book.

"Oh w w well" Cedric fumbled nervously, trying to continue the conversation. " My friend...uh wife and I traveled here to Baeldthoria. And we heard that you are quite the talent, and I was interested in meeting you."

Amos made no reply and Cedric took the time to attempt to think of a way to broach the subject of magic. Looking around he noticed that there were no other rooms, leading him to believe that Amos sleeping quarters were up in the castle. He also decided that his previous assumption that Amos didn't make potions was also correct. As the room was completely bare of the numerous drawers that his own workshop used to stock magical ingredients. Really, the only thing of note was that the shelves were lined with books. Which of course wasn't odd for a library.

The books did however, look quite worn and old. Many of them were charred black as though someone had attempted to destroy them at one point. Curiously he reached out a hand towards one, but thought better of it as the poor thing looked as though it might crumble at the slightest touch.

Cedric flinched slightly as Amos brushed by him to return the book he had been reading to the shelf. Noticing how the book took on the same decrepit appearance as the others when it left his fingers. The songster then reached for the book Cedric had been examining previously. At his touch the book was instantly restored, and Amos brought it back to his pulpit to read.

That was magic! Cedric smiled, glad he had an opportunity to bring up the subject. "Oh, was that a magic spell?" he asked trying to sound casual. "You know, I think the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia has a spell that could permanently restore all these books..." He actually did know such a spell, though he couldn't seem to remember it at the moment.

Cedric waited for Amos to take the bait, but the other man made no sign that he even heard what he had said. Cedric frowned a little but spoke again, trying to sound offhanded "Enchancia has quite a few impressive Sorcerers if I do say so myself. Though, I am curious to see what kind of magic Baeldthoria has to offer as well...", he said casually, glancing around the room which he noted was also bare of any magical tool.

Then, something caught his eye. Something tucked away on a shelf obscured from view. A wand...The sole magical object in the library. Examining it he saw that it spiraled near the base and was knotted in two spaces. It was also thicker than most wands, requiring one to grip the base like the handle of a sword. Honestly it would have come off as a glorified branch to the untrained eye.

"Oh is that your wand?" Cedric asked curiously, "How fascinating, I've never seen anything quite like it..."Indeed he had not. It's unique design was a sure sign that the wand had been handcrafted. It also looked very old, as though it had been passed down for many generations. Older than his own family wand perhaps...

Cedric leaned in closer to the magical device, trying to get a better look. He found himself somehow... drawn to it...Suddenly a figure rushed in front of him, blocking his view.

Finally, he had Amos attention. Cedric was surprised to see how young the man looked. Honestly he had expected someone a little closer to his own age, but the slightly shorter man staring intently up at him with his gray eyes and messy dark blonde hair, couldn't have been older than twenty six.

The younger man was stoned face as he stepped forward forcing Cedric to step back away from the wand he had been admiring. When he was sufficiently far away from it, Amos walked around him and returned to the book at his pulpit, ignoring Cedric once more.

The Enchancian sorcerer grimaced slightly, before glancing back at the wand he had been herded away from.

"Cedric, did you say it was?"

"Ah, Yes!" Cedric responded, suddenly brought out of his thoughts. Amos was still at his pulpit, his eyes on the book as he spoke.

"Are you aware of the illegality of magic in Baeldthoria?" Amos asked

"I am..."

"And are you also aware that only the marriage officiator and myself are exempt from such laws?"

"Yes..." Cedric answered cautiously. Raising an eyebrow.

"Good. See that you remember it..." Amos said darkly, looking up at him.

Cedric straightened in irritation, his lips thin. He opened his mouth to speak further...

"Uncle Ceddy?"

Both Cedric and Amos turned to see that the door had opened, and Calista was peaking inside. Her eyes landed on the two men in the room.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Yes, everything is fine" Cedric assured, trying to hide his previous annoyance, "ahem, Amos this is my niece Calista " he gestured towards the young red clad sorceress. "Calista, this is Amos the Royal Songster of Baeldthoria."

"Pleased to meet you." Calista greeted with a smile. Amos responded with a short nod, which was more of an acknowledgement than he had given Cedric.

"Well, " Cedric said "I suppose we should be on our way then. Come along Calista!" he proceeded out the door with his confused niece following behind. He tried to calm himself down as they made their way back up to the castle. After all, it probably wasn't the best idea to get into an argument with one of the castle dwellers, especially considering the circumstances they were in.

At least the trip back up was much shorter than the one down.

—-

Cedric roamed the castle halls hoping to become more familiar with his surroundings. Calista had gone off on her own after they had returned upstairs from Amos library. Although his niece still cherished him as much as she did as a child, her desire to cling to him had lessened considerably over the years. Aided perhaps by Sofia and her witch friends in the village.

He sighed before turning down the hall that led to Sofia's guest room. Looking up he saw the princess standing by her door looking rather forlorn.

"Sofia?" he said approaching her.

She looked at him with a smile, "Hi Cedric, how'd it go with Amos? " she asked.

Cedric frowned at the reminder, "Not so well, I'm afraid...He wasn't exactly friendly..."

The princess giggled a little at that. "Kind of how you were when we first met " she said.

"Yes, well..." he said clearing his throat. "I don't think I was ever _that_ abrasive! Plus I think you were just a little bit _too_ persistent...Not that I'm complaining about it now or anything" he quickly mended his words

Sofia smiled at that "I'm glad, you finally let me in..." she admitted.

Cedric blushed at her words, giving her an awkward smile. Slowly butterflies began to accumulate in his stomach, he attempted to still them however. "So...how did things go with Minerva?"

It was Sofia's turn to frown this time "Same story as you..."

"Hmm..." he figured as much. Indeed if Sofia had had any success, they probably wouldn't still be in this castle.

"I think that, maybe she's just shy..." Sofia explained. "But I did learn a few things. She prefers to be called Mina, and she seems to be hiding from someone. She's actually quite good at it." she remarked almost laughing, as she recalled how she had been unable to find the other princess after their conversation in the garden.

"Do you think that whatever she is hiding from is the reason your amulet sent you to help?" he asked.

"Maybe, it's just..." she trailed off as she stared down at the jewel.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, whenever my amulet has sent me to help a princess. It's always been to someone who once had the amulet. But Mina told me she'd never seen it before."

"Well, Perhaps she's lying. After all it's not like she'd want others to know she had a magical object. Especially with this kingdoms strange views on the subject." he said the last sentence through slightly gritted teeth, remembering Amos.

Sofia shrugged, she really didn't think that was the case. After all the princesses she had been sent to help had all been older than her. Granted Mina was older than her as well, but only by about two years. Of course it was possible that the amulet had made it's way to the other girl in her infancy. Which would explain why she didn't seem to recognize it. But it still seemed rather far fetched that Elena would have sought out a princess _that_ young.

Then again, she did remember what Cinderella had said the first time the amulet had brought a princess to help her. That the amulet connected all the princesses, and would send one when another needed help. Of course she had always assumed that only the wearer of the amulet could be a recepient of such benefits. But could she had been mistaken?...

A servant soon arrived to inform them that King Clemens had requested their presence again at supper. Cedric and Sofia followed him as he escorted them back to the royal dining room.

—-

The Enchancian and Baeldthorian trios sat across from each other once more. The table was filled as the servants brought out platters food. One of them setting a bowl of red sauce between Calista and Mina.

"Oh! That looks good" Calista remarked

Mina nodded, "Mmm hmm, it's my favorite."

The Baeldthorian princess actually started to open up a little to the younger girl. Much to the surprise of both Cedric and Sofia.

"So Cedric were you able to find Amos?" Clemens asked.

"What?" Cedric snapped his head back up to face Clemens, having forgotten for a brief moment that the other man was there "Oh! Oh yes, I did"

"How was your impression of him?" the older man asked.

"Uhhhh" Cedric trailed off, not exactly sure how to answer without being either dishonest or offensive.

"That bad, huh?" Clemens chuckled in amusement, "Well, never you mind it. Amos can be rather standoffish, but he's a good man... I've known him of a lad...and I'd trust him with my life."

Seeing King Clemens speak so thoughtfully of Amos brought back pleasant memories of Cedric's own relationship with Roland. A bond he never would have gained if it hadn't had been for Sofia. He smiled to himself briefly at the thought.

"Besides, as aloof as he is, at what he does he is the best." Clemens stated.

"Oh you mean with his magic." Cedric said without thinking, all but slapping a hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd done.

"No...I meant singing " Clemens corrected without a second thought, "Though I have allowed him to practice magic. By the way, we didn't bring it up last night. But does Enchancia have a Royal Sorcerer at all?"

Cedric lips remained sealed, as he inwardly berated himself. The king sensed his discomfort because he quickly went about soothing the man.

"Don't worry. Our laws do indeed ban the use of magic. But I'm not so naive as to assume that other kingdoms abide by the same rules." Clemens assured. "Although...I do strongly advice that you don't speak of the matter with anyone besides us."

Cedric felt a little relieved, but that last statement threw him off a bit. And he found himself still disinclined to reveal that he himself was the sorcerer in question.

"Enchancia does have a Royal Sorcerer." Sofia explained honestly, "And he's quite _Sensational_!"

The sorcerer smiled secretly at her compliment. Though he was careful to remain discreet.

"Speaking of singing though..." Clemens mused, going back to the subject, "Dear Mina here is quite a song bird herself. In fact I've actually appointed her as Amos apprentice, and the two of them will be performing in our annual cultural concert "

"Cultural concert?" Sofia asked.

"Yes!" Clemens said excitedly, "It's one of the biggest events of the year! Where our most talented singers tell the histories and legends of Baeldthoria! Normally Amos is the center, but this year he and Mina will be performing as a duet."

The Baeldthorian King looked quite pleased as he explained the situation to them. Mina, however, was looking rather uncomfortable once again.

"Ahh!"

Everyone turned to see that Calista who had sampled the sauce Mina liked so much, was now fanning her tongue in an attempt to cool it off. She reached for a goblet of milk, and downed it instantly.

"Spicy!" she said with raspy breath.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked with concern. Calista nodded in affirmation, though tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Her uncle made a mental note to avoid any red colored food while they were here.

—-

Sofia was of course concerned for Calista, but she was also glad about what she had heard from Clemens. Mina had been hiding from something all day, and the Enchancian was certain now, that she had been neglecting her lessons with Amos.

She smiled to herself, feeling more confident that she could help the other princess after all.

—

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First.

A/N: Here's chapter five. I will be posting chapter six today as well. Please enjoy.

—

"You've been avoiding your lessons with Amos haven't you?" Sofia declared.

After searching nearly all morning, the Enchancian 'Duchess' had finally located Mina out in the garden again. Determined not to lose her this time she had rushed straight over and confronted the Baeldthorian Princess.

Mina pouted at her accusation, but her response of "I don't see how that's any of your business... " was certainly not one of denial.

Sofia's expression softened, but she remain firm "Mina, please, if your having trouble. I'd really like to help you."

"And why would you do something like that? " the other girl asked suspiciously

"Well...I just feel like it's something I should do" Sofia answered as honestly as she could, without revealing the Amulet of Avalor's part in the matter.

Mina's frowned lessened a little at Sofia's declaration, yet she remained hesitant "Oh... I don't know...I really don't like it when Amos teaches. He's just so..so..."

Sofia could tell she was losing the princess, so she took her hand in her own "It's alright, I'll go with you if you want. That way you don't have to do it alone."

"Well...Okay" she agreed tentatively.

Mina led the way to the music room where her lessons were supposed to be held. As they walked Sofia wondered exactly what type of man Amos was. Cedric obviously didn't have a good impression of him. But Calista on the other hand, who had gone back down below the castle to talk with him, said he was actually pretty nice.

"Now he may not be here..." Mina said as they reached the door, a slight hopeful sound in her voice.

They opened the door, and Sofia saw that to Mina's disappointment Amos was there.

Amos looked as though he had intended to leave. Although his face was mostly stoic, Sofia could still see surprise in his eyes as he noticed Mina "You actually showed up..."

"I guess that makes two of us" Mina responded, attempting to sound aloof. Though Sofia could see that she was trembling slightly.

Amos ignored her quip and instead turned his attention to Sofia. "And who is this?"

"I'm Duchess Sofia, of Enchancia" she announced with a curtsy.

"Ah yes, Cedric's wife and Calista's aunt. Well if you don't mind Mina and I need to work on her lessons " he said motioning for Sofia to leave.

"Well, actually I was wondering if I could stay here and watch " she asked.

Amos looked from Sofia to Mina, who had a hopeful look on her face. "Alright then, you can stay"

—-

"I can't hear you. Try again." Amos instructed, before playing the same set of high notes on the piano.

Sofia listened as Mina struggled to sing, her voice barely squeaking out. "I can't! It's too hard!" she cried frustrated.

"Does it hurt?" Amos asked.

"What...?"

"When you sing those notes, does it cause you physical pain?" he clarified.

"Uh, no...it doesn't..." she answered.

"Then you can reach them. If there are any notes that cause you pain though, let me know and I'll rearrange the music as needed. Now, read the words again and try to actually memorize them this time! You won't have a piece of paper to bury your face in when your on stage." he chided.

Mina sighed before looking over the music again, trying to commit the words to memory. Sofia watched her with worry, so far the other girl hadn't been faring well. In fact, she seemed downright miserable...

The Enchancian princess felt eyes upon her, looking she noticed Amos was staring intently at her. Or maybe... he was staring at something _on_ her...

"What is it?" Sofia asked.

Amos shook his head, "It's nothing " he said, looking away.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Was he starting at her amulet?! The girl resisted the urge to reach up and hold the jewel protectively. Deciding it was better not to draw attention to it.

"Are you ready?" Amos asked Mina, she nodded nervously.

"Alright, keep the paper out of your face. And sing out this time so I can hear you" he said, before beginning to play the piano.

Mina sang again a little louder this time, however when she came to the last note her voice came off as a squealing sound. Sofia and Amos shielding their ears in shock.

"I said sing, don't shriek!" Amos scolded.

"Sorry!" Mina whined, frustrated.

"Maybe we can work on something different?" Sofia suggested, trying to ease the tension between the two.

"Hmm, well there is the dance portion." He regarded the Baeldthorian Princess "Get changed into something more suitable for athletic use, and meet me outside"

—

Sofia had to all but drag Mina in order to get her outside where Amos was waiting. She finally managed to convince her by offering to do whatever Amos wanted, with her.

"It'll be fun, if we do it together." she encouraged, and although Mina still looked hesitant she eventually agreed. So the two of them donned clothes more suitable for movement. Sofia, using a set of riding clothes that had been included in the trunk of clothes Cedric had conjured for her.

The songster once again seemed surprised to see them. But when he heard that Sofia had offered to train with Mina, he seemed agreeable to it.

Amos instructed them to run three laps around the castle. Sofia took off immediately, years serving as a Protector and Story Keeper had left her quite physically fit. So she finished the task easily and in very little time.

Mina, on the other, was a different story. The girl clearly lived a more sedentary lifestyle, and she couldn't run one lap without stopping several times to catch her breath. When she finished Amos gave her a look of disapproval before ordering her to do it again much to her dismay.

"Oof!" Mina groaned, as she fell on her face once more. Sofia quickly rushed to her side, helping her to her feet.

"Oh, I don't see how this has anything to do with dancing!" Mina complained.

"It's probably just to help strengthen your endurance." Sofia suggested.

"Hmph, I don't see why I have to put in all this work! Especially when Amos could use his magic to help with that!" Mina pouted.

"My magic doesn't help those who won't help themselves." Amos said, approaching the two princesses, "But I suppose that's just as well. If you don't want to put in the work, I have no problem performing the concert without you."

Sofia sensing the tension in the air suggested once again that they work on something else. So Amos set Mina to work on the actual dance routine. This however was just as painful to behold as the other things she had done. Sofia, because of her experience in ballet, was able to pick up most of the moves. But once again Mina was severely lacking in skill.

The glow of orange and pink in the sky signified that the day was approaching it's close. Amos stated his expectation to see Mina tomorrow, before bidding them a curt goodbye and departing.

Mina let out a long sigh, before turning to Sofia. "Now, do you see why I don't want to come here! Nothing I do is good enough for him!"

"He probably just wants to make sure you do your best..." Sofia suggested trying to put some good feelings between them.

Mina pouted, folding her arms "I doubt that. You heard what he said! He'd be fine doing the concert without me!Plus it's not like he ever tries to get me to come to the lessons anyway..."

She did have a point. Amos did seem rather unconcerned with Mina's attendance. Looking back, it always seemed as though Mina had been hiding more from her father's servants, than from Amos himself.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't want to force you to do something you really don't want to do?" Sofia attempted again, trying to remain optimistic.

Mina was silent for a moment, "I'm tired..." she said simply, "I'm going back inside."

—

Within her guest room Sofia changed back into the blue dress she had brought from Enchancia, the servants having washed it. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. She really didn't seem to be making much progress with Mina. In fact despite what she had learned, the task of helping the other princess seemed even more difficult. This of course wasn't helped in the least by Amos. Though she didn't necessarily think that he was being unreasonable...Having endured more than a few vigorous training sessions herself...But the man _was_ rather austere, and he demanded a level of perfection from Mina that the girl was unable to attain.

Briefly, she reached up towards The Amulet of Avalor. Her mind recalling that moment when Amos had been staring at it. Did he know what it was? He didn't say anything about it...but that didn't necessarily mean he was ignorant. The thought made her uncomfortable, especially considering how hard to read the man was...

She shook her head, perhaps she was just being paranoid. Years of individuals attempting to steal the amulet from her had left her rather protective of the jewel. Still, she decided to exercise greater caution while around Amos. Though she decided against telling Cedric of the matter. He didn't like Amos too much as it was, and there was no sense introducing contention between them over a mere speculation. Especially when she already had enough trouble dealing with Mina and Amos...

Arriving at the dinner table she surprised to see only Cedric, and the Baeldthorian King and Queen.

"Where's Calista?" she asked, taking her seat next to her 'husband'. The sorcerer shrugged.

"Ahem," Clemens interrupted "I believe it's time for us to start supper. Oh, and don't worry about your niece. Mina said she wasn't up for attending supper with the family this evening. So she decided to take tea in her room instead. I believe she invited Calista to join her"

"Oh, that's great..." Sofia smiled. It really was a good thing that Mina and Calista seemed to be getting along. Though it pained her that the Baeldthorian princess was too upset to come to dinner.

—

The next day Mina didn't show up in the music room for practice. Of course, Amos didn't bother to wait that long for her to arrive. Sofia was beginning to feel increasingly frustrated with this situation. How could two people have such disharmony between them that they couldn't even manage to _try_ to work together? It certainly was not conducive to a teacher-student relationship.

—-

Cedric was alone again, Calista had left him some time ago. He assuming she was either with Sofia or perhaps even Mina. So when he turned a corner and found his long time friend, but not the young sorceress, he concluded the latter to be the case.

The man frowned when he saw his favorite princess. The young woman bearing a look of consternation on her face that pained him to see.

"Sofia..." he greeted. Looking up at the sound of his voice, she smiled brightly.

"Hello Cedric." she said

"How have things been going with Mina? " he asked, though he already suspected the answer.

"Still no progress..."she sighed, "I know what I have to do. But I can't seem to figure out how to do it. And doesn't really help that, neither Amos or Mina seem willing to work with each other."

"Hmm" Cedric hummed, mulling the situation over in his own head. That would be quite a problem...

"For now though, I'm just trying to find Mina.. " Sofia lifted her head, something dawning on her. "Cedric do you know where Amos might be?"

"I might..." Cedric said warily, not sure he liked where she was going with this.

"Would you go talk with him and see if you can't get him to come back up to the music room?" she asked.

"Must I?..." he grimaced.

"Please Cedric!" she pleaded, looking at him with those persistent blue eyes "You're the only person I know who could find him. Besides Calista that is, but I don't know where she is."

The sorcerer sighed, feeling his resistance slipping. He had been finding it harder and harder to say no to her over the years. "Alright, I'll try..."

She brightened exceedingly at that, "Thanks Cedric!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, and planting a big kiss on his cheek. She then took off, leaving Cedric with a pleasant burning sensation where her lips had touched him.

—

The Enchancian 'Duke' traveled the familiar path that would lead to Amos library. Perhaps a little slower than he should have. The sensation of Sofia's embrace and kiss still fresh in his mind. Of course the girl had hugged him numerous times before when she was a child. But this felt ...different somehow...It was for the briefest moment, but the curves of her body against his own as well as the fact that she was nearly his same height left an undeniable impression on his mind that she was now a woman...

He shook his head to clear his mind of it though. _So what if she's a woman now_? he chuckled weakly. It was bound to happen eventually. After all, no one remains in perpetual childhood. Except maybe Peter Pan. Beside it's not as though the hug and kiss she gave him were any different than the displays of affection she had shown him since they first met. No, of course not, it was just little Sofia hugging Mr. Cedric, nothing more. Yes that's all it was, besides she already had her heart set on Hugo...

He blocked his musings back out again when he reached Amos library. The sorcerer sighed deeply, _Let's get this over with,_ then knocked on the door.

Honestly he wasn't expecting an answer, and had intended to let himself in as he had done previously. So he was taken aback when the door flew open.

"Uncle Ceddy! Hi!" Calista greeted with big smile.

"Calista?!" Cedric gasped, surprised to see her "What are you doing here?"

"Helping tidy up Amos library." she said matter of factly, holding a broom in her hand.

"Oh..." Cedric looked around the room, although it wasn't cluttered like his workshop at home. Like most things, it was still prone to collecting dust. "Did Amos ask for your help?..."

"No, but I thought it would be nice to do." she said casually.

"I see, but are you sure you're not bothering him?" he asked glancing over at a stool where the Songster sat, head once again buried in a book.

"I don't mind." Amos said quietly, turning a page.

"Okay..." Cedric cleared his throat "But Amos really should be up in the music room, helping Mina get ready for the concert " he said.

"She wasn't there, and I don't have the time to bother with people who won't show up to their lessons " Amos said without looking up from his book.

Cedric and Calista both frowned at his response "I see.." Cedric sighed, "Well I'll be on my way then. Are you coming Calista?"

"In a bit, I just want to finish up in here..." the girl said, resuming her sweeping.

Cedric eyed her before casting a sidelong glance at Amos, who still hadn't moved from his spot. "Alright then..." he said, leaving out the door.

—-

The day was drawing to a close once again and still Sofia hadn't located the Baeldthorian princess. Though she supposed it didn't matter much anyway. From what she had heard from Cedric, Amos was not willing to return to the music room to teach her.

Just when she was about ready to give up, her ears suddenly caught hold of a lovely sound. That of a person singing, soft and sweet. What was more, this sounded somewhat familiar, she followed the sound of the melody hoping she was right...

Just around the corner she found Mina sitting by herself and singing softly. Only, she sounded different than how she had done while practicing with Amos. Her voice clear and confident. But what Sofia noted the most was the girls expression. She didn't look stressed, instead she looked peaceful and happy. She really did love singing...

Sofia watched quietly not wanting to disturb the other girl in her peaceful state. When she had finished her song she made her way over. Mina jumped slightly startled by her appearance, but relaxed when she saw who it was.

"You have a beautiful voice. " Sofia complimented.

Mina gave her a small smile, "Thanks..."

The Enchancian 'Duchesses' took a seat next to her, "Why don't you sing that way in front Amos? I'm sure he'd be impressed if you did. "

Mina stiffened at that suggestion, "I can't... " she said, sounding almost frustrated.

"What do you mean you can't?..." Sofia asked, trying to understand.

The other princess sighed, "It's just...whenever I'm around him I feel...put down. Like he notices every mistake I make! And it just makes me so..so..."

"Nervous? " Sofia finished. The other girl nodding in affirmation.

The two princesses sat together in silence for a long time. Finally Sofia asked, "Mina...Do you want to participate in the cultural concert?"

"Yes...No...kind of" she sighed deeply "I don't know..."

"What do you mean? "

"It's just... I know mother and father are really looking forward to it, and I don't want to disappoint them..." Mina explained.

"But?..." Sofia urged her to continue.

"But I don't like practicing with Amos. And I don't really like the idea of singing in front of a lot of people. It's actually very scary. I'd much rather sing for just one special person..."

"Have you talked to your parents about it?" Sofia asked.

Mina shook her head

Sofia watched her with concern. She could understand the worry of disappointing someone. And with Mina's animosity towards Amos and stage performance added to it. It seemed that the girl felt as though she had been pushed into a corner of sorts...

"Sofia! Mina!"

Looking up they saw the familiar red clad form of Cedric's niece.

"Hi Calista!" both Mina and Sofia answered in unison. The 'Duchess' couldn't help but notice the way Mina lit up when she saw the younger girl. Rushing over quickly she grabbed her hands in her own.

"Do you want to have tea again tonight? " Mina asked.

"I'd love to!" Calista agreed.

Sofia smiled at the two, she was glad that Calista was connecting with Mina. Though she felt a little discontent over her inability to do the same...

"Oh, would you like to join us Sofia?"" Mina offered, suddenly remembering that she was still in the room.

"No, thank you" Sofia said, knowing that she had only invited her to be polite.

"Are you sure, Sofia?" Calista asked eagerly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Maybe another time"

—-

"Cedric!"

At the sound of his name, the man turned to see Sofia coming towards him. For a brief moment the memory of their previous encounter flashed through his mind, but he brushed it aside.

"Any luck today?" he asked.

"Sort of...not really" Sofia grimaced.

Cedric frowned, it had been four days since they arrived in Baeldthoria. Yet it still seemed they weren't going back home anytime soon.

"By the way, Calista and Mina are going to have tea by themselves again tonight. " she informed him.

"Really?"

She nodded, "They really seemed to have hit off,"

"Hmm...you know...Now that you mention it. Calista also seems to be getting along with Amos. " Cedric added.

"She is?" Sofia asked.

"Oh yes, she actually seems quite fond of him. Though I can't imagine why..." he added with a pout.

The girl laughed a little at that, causing the sorcerer to raise an eyebrow "What is it?"

"Nothing..." she said smiling. "Well, at least Calista seems to be making friends."

"Yes, that is a good thing I suppose. But I don't understand why Mina's not affording you the same benefit. Especially when you've been trying to help her" he mentioned.

Sofia shrugged, "Actually...that might be _why_ I keep having problems with her..."

Cedric waited for more clarification, but none came. After a moment of deep thought Sofia looked back up at him. "You know...Mina reminds me of you a little."

"Me?" Cedric was taken aback. Not sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Yes. She actually is really good at singing. But when she's with Amos she gets nervous and can't perform. Kind of how you used to be with your magic in front of Dad."she explained.

Cedric nodded in understanding. Although it had been some time ago now he still could remember the days that Roland saw him only as a bungler. The King used to make him so nervous that he would mess up his spell, which only strengthened the other man's misconception of him. Leading to a vicious cycle that lasted for years. Thankfully, that was now a thing of the past thanks to his improved relationship with the Roland.

"Yes, well, I did have a certain _someone_ who helped with that quite a bit " he smiled at her.

Sofia returned his smile, but then looked away. Her eyes widening and her mouth forming an 'oh', as though she had just had an epiphany.

"That's it! Oh thank you Cedric! " she said grabbing his hands and looking up at him excitedly. For a moment he thought she might kiss him again. But instead she dropped his hands, before looping her arm through his own, and leading him to the dining room. As they walked he couldn't decide whether he was grateful or not that she hadn't kissed him...

—-

The next day Sofia set out with a renewed determination. Finding Calista, she expressed to the girl her desire to see the nearest village, and asked her if she could get Mina to come with them. Calista of course had no problem retrieving Mina, and the other young woman had absolutely no qualms about leaving the castle to essentially play hooky. They even collected Cedric for the occasion.

The trip to the village was pleasant an uneventful. Sofia smiled in contentment, as she saw that Mina seemed much more relaxed.

The girl took in the scene of the village as she exited the carriage. The sweet smell of blossoms enveloping her. At her suggestion they agreed to split up. Cedric going with Calista, and Sofia joining Mina. They browsed the village and the shops for some time. Sofia noting that nearly all the buildings, much like the castle, sported vibrant blooms within their yards. It seemed that the Baeldthorians held a collective fondness for gardens and flowers.

In her admiration she suddenly became aware that Mina was no longer next to her. Oh great! she'd lost her again. Scanning the area Sofia saw the other princess heading to the top of a hill at the end of town. And the Enchancian hurried to catch up with her.

At the top of the hill lay a small orchard of apple trees, now in full bloom with white blossoms. Bushes of yellow roses also decorated the area. Just beyond that, on the side of the hill opposite the village, was a large valley meadow filled with red poppies. Which separated them from a portion of the vast mountain range that seemed to completely encompass the kingdom of Baeldthoria.

"There you are! I could have gotten lost you know" Sofia scolded. Well truth be told, if she needed she could have used her 'which way' bow. But perhaps this wasn't the best place for that.

"Hmm?" Mina glanced over, just realizing the other girl was there "Oh sorry, I just got a little lost in thought..." she said, gazing at the scenery.

"It is beautiful up here..." Sofia remarked, taking in the view herself. A cool breeze blowing the fragrance of blossoms in her nose. "What is this place?"

"Dorcas' grave" Mina replied simply.

"Excuse me?" Sofia winced, not sure she had heard that right.

"This is the grave of Dorcas," Mina elaborated "An ancient queen of Baeldthoria. According to legend, when she was buried here five hundred years ago some one planted this orchard."

"Really?..." Sofia took another look around, "Where's her marker?"

"Oh, we don't use stone markers in Baeldthoria. Since this grove was planted, it's been a tradition to plant a garden over someone's grave." the other girl explained casually.

"Are all the gardens in Baeldthoria grave markers? " Sofia asked, taking note again of the vast amounts of flora she had seen. Feeling a bit of concern in regards to sanitation.

Mina shook her head, "No...we actually have cemeteries for that purpose. But some people do like to plant gardens at home in memorial of their loved ones. You know if you want I could show you the royal family cemetery sometime, it's not too far from the castle actually..." she turned to look at Sofia, then scrunched her face in confusion "Are you alright?"

The other girls face had gone pale, her eyes staring straight ahead, a look of terror within them. Wrapping her hand gently around her amulet, she shook her head as if coming out of a trance.

"What?!...oh?! Oh, I'm fine." Sofia lied, offering the Baeldthorian princess a weak smile. Mina raised a dubious eyebrow, but accepted it.

The Enchancian took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Trying to get the image she had seen out of her head for a moment. She needed to focus on what she came here for...

"Mina about your lessons with Amos?..." she began

"I'd rather not talk about that right now..." Mina sighed.

"Please, just hear me out." Sofia plead, the other woman giving her her attention. " I know you have a hard time working with Amos. But what if somebody else helped to teach?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't I ask Amos to teach me some of the songs and dances. Then I can teach it to you with out Amos around. I may not be able to teach you all of it, you'll probably still need to come to Amos for the finer points. But I could at least teach you the basics. If you got better at that, maybe you won't be so nervous around him." Sofia suggested

"Well, I don't know..." Mina shrugged, still hesitant.

"Calista could practice with us..."

"Really?" the Baeldthorian asked sounding hopeful.

Sofia nodded with enthusiasm "We can have fun with it!"

Mina smiled at that a bit before her face fell again. "I don't know...What about Amos? What if he doesn't like it so much?"

"I think it's an excellent idea."

The girls jumped slightly, startled by the voice. Turning they saw a person wearing a cloak and laying down on the ground. The figure stood up and faced them.

"Who are you? " Mina asked, frightened.

They pulled off their hood, "Amos!?" Sofia gasped, "I didn't recognize you." Seriously, you'd think the cloak would be a dead give away.

"I would hope not.." Amos said "I put a charm on this cloak to disguise myself."

 _Why_ _would_ _he_ _want_ _to_ _do_ _that?_ Sofia wondered.

"What are you doing out here? You never leave the castle." Mina interrogated.

"I was just out visiting an old friend... " he said casually, brushing some dirt from his clothes.

The girls raised an eyebrow at that cryptic statement. He provided no further elaboration though, and merely turned his focus to Sofia.

"As for your suggestion, I think it will work out quite well. With you teaching Mina that would leave me more time to work..." a smile started to creep it's way on the man's face, "Yes...that would be just perfect."

Sofia chuckled, nervously in response. It was the first time she had seen Amos smile. Honestly she had expected something more akin to the completely adorable smile Cedric possessed. But that wasn't the case. If anything, Amos smile somehow made him look even scarier.

Amos broke out of his thoughts, turning to Sofia "Meet me in the music room this evening, and we'll discuss how we want to do this further. In the meantime though, I'd better fetch your husband and niece before they hurt themselves... " he indicated at the bottom of the hill where Cedric and Calista were entering a shop. Donning his disguise once more, he went down to retrieve the aforementioned sorcerers.

The princesses watched him silently for a moment before Mina let out a sigh. Turning to her, Sofia asked "Are you alright with this?"

Mina only shrugged in response.

"Look Mina, I'm not going to make you do anything... But if you _want_ to do the concert I'll help you. If not you have to at least talk to your parents about it. I can be there to help with that too... But you have to make a decision..." she explained gently.

The other girl avoided eye contact with the Enchancian, considering her words. At last she exhaled a deep breath, "I'll do the cultural concert."

Sofia blinked, mildly surprised that the other girl had chosen that route. But she had promised to aid her in whatever decision she made. And if that meant they were to stay in Baeldthoria of few more days. Then so be it.

"Okay, well, we should probably head back to the castle then." she said. Mina nodded in agreement, walking down the hill to the village once more. Before following her, Sofia turned frowning at the valley of red poppies just beyond the hill.

Her fingers folded themselves once more around her amulet. The vision it had shown her, still imprinted on her mind.

 _A_ _massive_ _heap_ _of_ _dead_ _bodies_ _lay_ , _mouldering_ _miserably_ _as_ _far_ _as_ _the_ _flowers_ _had_ _stretched_... _The_ _sweet_ _smell_ _of_ _flora_ , _replaced_ _by_ _the_ _revolting_ _stink_ _of_ _decay_... _an_ _overwhelming_ _sense_ _of_ _dread_ _hanging_ _in_ _the_ _air_ , _and_ _engulfing_ _the_ _young_ _woman_ _in_ _its_ _caress_...

Sofia closed her eyes, trying to clear the image from her mind again. With her hand still hovering over her amulet, she departed the ancient queens grave.

—-

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First

A/N: Here's chapter six :). Hope you like it. Also I kind of wanted to share a funny story with you guys before we start. So my husband, who is also an avid Cedfia shipper(there's also an amusing story of how that came to be, if anyone wants to here it.) and I were looking at some Cedfia fan art together. I found a cute platonic one by gonbe12 of Cedric patting Sofia's head, and I was like...

Me: Aww! This is why I love Cedfia so much! Because when she's still a child and it's platonic, it's so sweet, and pure, and fluffy, and like 'head pats forever'...But then she becomes an adult...and...(about to say something about it being the same as before, but now there's a lovely romantic element to it.)

My husband:...and then it becomes 'other pats'...

Granted he tried to stop himself when he realized what he was saying. But I had already caught on and the damage was already done... Lol, 'Other pats'... XD!

Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter :)

—-

Cedric sighed deeply gazing out the large window of his guest room. He was completely and utterly bored. Running his fingers through his hair in frustration, he pondered how things had turned out this way. Here he was, the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia, stranded in a place where he wasn't allowed to use magic.

To be honest the hiatus hadn't bothered him too much initially, and he decided to simply see it as a sort of vacation from his duty's back home. Especially considering he had a nagging feeling he would have his work cut out for him when they _did_ finally return to their kingdom. Which he hoped would be sometime soon, as he wasn't sure how much longer he could spend his time in idleness...

He may have been tempted to simply attempt to practice some spells in secret within the castle. However, an incident when they had visited the nearby village a few days ago had completely put him off from the idea...

—

" _Uncle_ _Ceddy! Look at this!" Calista called._

 _The man looked up from the nightshade he had been admiring to see his niece crouching down to get a better look at some packages for sale at the herb shop. Following her example, he gasped audibly at the girl's discovery._

 _"Is that Hocus Crocus!?" he exclaimed, grabbing one of the pouches and examining it's contents. Sure enough, it was the powerful magical plant that had become so scarce in Enchancia. But here it was in abundance. And on sale!_

 _Cedric dug around in his robes for his coin purse. Grateful that he had it on his person when Calista had dragged him out of his workshop. The young sorceress did likewise, and together they gathered up some choice packages of the flower and hurried to pay for them._

 _The shop keeper smiled amiably as Cedric set their prizes down on the counter. "We'll take these, please!"_

 _"Ah yes, the Mountain Saffron." the man said conversationally, before declaring the amount Cedric would have to pay._

 _"Is that what you call it here?" the sorcerer asked, handing over some money._

 _"Do you have a different name for it?..." the man asked curiously._

 _Cedric beamed, still elated by their fortuitous discovery. "We call it Hocus Crocus in Enchancia." he explained "Though for a long time now it's been rather difficult to obtain over there."_

 _"Is that so?..." the shop owner mused, examining the foreign coins the Enchancian had offered him. "We seem to have a decent supply of it here in Baeldthoria. It does make a wonderful tea I'll admit."_

 _Cedric nearly fainted at the mere thought that someone would use such a magical plant for something as mundane as tea..._

 _"Oh! But it's magical properties are far superior!" He gushed, not thinking in his jubilation._

 _"Oh really?..."_

 _"Yes! It..." The sorcerer suddenly froze at the sight of the face before him. The man behind the counter was smiling sweetly at him, but there was a glimmer in his eye that Cedric found rather frightening to behold. A gleam that spoke of intended harm. Realization dawned on him that he had revealed his knowledge of magic, and it seemed there would be a heavy price for his misstep..._

 _The Enchancian swallowed nervously, reaching behind him to touch his niece and ascertain that she was okay. He wanted to tell her to run out of the shop. But he was afraid that if he made the slightest movement to escape, the shop owner would lunge over the counter and seize him by the throat..._

 _Bang!_

 _The loud sound of the shop door swinging open caused the already terrified sorcerer to yelp in surprise. Amidst the dramatic entrance was an unrecognizable figure in a hooded cloak. Who quickly made their way to the uncle and niece duo._

 _"Ah, there you two are." a male voice said casually from under the hood. "I see you found the herb you were looking for. The one you said possesses great_ medicinal _properties..."_

 _"Huh?..." Cedric gaped in confusion, before feeling a discreet nudge from the stranger. Encouraging him to play along._

 _"Oh!...Y..yes. Medicinal properties is what...I meant to say." He smiled nervously, hoping that would cover for his previous mistake._

 _"I see..." the shop owner sighed, seemingly abated. Though he still maintained a suspicious eye on the three._

 _"Yes, now then..." the mysterious person placed some Baeldthorian coins on the table, taking back the Enchancian ones. "We'd best be on our way."_

 _With their Hocus Crocus paid for, and needing no further invitation. Cedric and Calista grabbed the plant and left quickly. The strange person guiding them out._

 _Once they were well out of sight, the man pulled them aiside and removed his hood. "Amos?!" Cedric gasped._

 _"Be careful who you speak to about magic here!" the songster warned sternly. "Even_ I _don't come out here without a disguise." he finished, replacing the hood on his head._

—

The whole experience had been rather jarring. The Kings reactions to Cedric's earlier slips about magic had been so nonchalant that he had become somewhat lax on their agreed secrecy. But it seemed that both Baby's Breath's and Clemens cautions bore heavy merit. Although the Baeldthorian Royals didn't seem to mind, the same sentiment could not be said for the commoners...

So with that, he decided to pay more strict heed to their magic secrecy. Although he was pretty sure now that Amos was aware about his knowledge of sorcery. But the songster seemed to be willing to keep quiet about it. At least the Enchancian figured he did, as Clemens hadn't said anything about it to him. In any case, Cedric definitely didn't feel comfortable attempting to visit the village again. It was better to stay in the castle until Sofia could work out what she needed to do with Mina. Which hopefully would be soon...

Still, his days were starting to drag with nothing to do. Calista had taken to joining Sofia and Mina during their lessons. Leaving him alone for most of the day. Of course Amos was available when he wasn't teaching, but Cedric usually declined to visit him except as a last resort. Once he had ventured to attempt to discuss magic with him again, but other man would have none of it. So the sorcerer decided not to bother any further.

The Enchancian had noticed the songster roaming the halls on a daily basis. The man had an almost obsessive ritual of traveling a certain path through the castle. Stopping at certain points and moving his lips inaudibly. Of course it didn't take long for Cedric to deduce that the Baeldthorian must be casting some sort of charm on the areas.

He had also seen Amos and Clemens together on more than one occasion. Despite their age and personality difference the two of them seemed to be very close. It was pretty amusing to see the sunny Clemens, paired with gloomy Amos. But Cedric supposed it was hypocritical for him to think that way. After all...it wasn't that much different from the relationship he had with Sofia...

Speaking of Clemens, the King had ventured to speak to Cedric a few times as well. But his interviews were usually rather brief. A fact that the 'Duke' was glad for. The man was kind enough, but there was something about him, that made Cedric very uncomfortable. And he couldn't help a sigh of relief whenever he departed his company.

The sorcerer sighed. Ah, well, he supposed perhaps he could find something to read in the castle library. With nothing else to do he decided to search for the room. Traveling in and out of his thoughts as he did so...

"Hello, Duke Cedric."

The Enchancian flinched slightly as he was brought back to the present. As well as the fact that he still wasn't quite used to being referred to by that title. Well, it's not as though he needed to get used to it...

Looking over he saw that he had arrived at one of the castle's balconies. There sitting next to a small table filled with treats for two was the Baeldthorian Queen.

"Hello, your majesty." He bowed, eliciting a smile of amusement from the woman. Raising up, Cedric's eyes traveled to the eleborate high tea she had set up.

"Did I interrupt you?" The sorcerer asked, wondering if perhaps in his listless wanderings he had disturbed the Royal.

"Oh no..." Agnes assured him. "Actually I had set this up to enjoy with my husband. But it seemed there was an issue in one of our villages he needed to address." She explained. A lilt of disappointment in her voice.

The corners of the sorcerer's lips turned down slightly in sympathy. She perked her head up though. "Would you like to join me?" She invited, gesturing to the seat opposite from her.

Cedric blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Mm hmm. I mean I already have it all set up. No sense in letting it go to waste." she laughed.

He shrugged. Well, it wasn't as though he had anything better to do...

"Sure..." he said softly, sitting down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. With both our spouses and your niece seemingly so busy. I figured we could both benefit from some mutual company. Chocolate?" she asked, offering the tea pot to him.

He nodded eagerly, being rather fond of the warm sweet drink. "Yes, please."

She obliged, and then poured a little for herself. Cedric took a sip, and found himself having to resist the urge to spit it out. It was bitter...

He set his cup down gently, and watched on wryly as Agnes drank the same liquid. Humming in contentment at the flavor. Thankfully the sorcerer was able to locate some sugar cubes and he soon had his beverage sweetened to a tolerable level.

The two chatted lightly for a bit. Mostly of inconsequential things, such as the weather. Still, Cedric did find it rather pleasant to have something to do. That was, until Sofia was brought into the conversation.

"So, when are the two of you going back to the marriage officiator to make your contract permanent?" The Queen asked.

' _Never..._ ' Cedric thought almost bitterly, though he didn't voice that sentiment. "We'll see..." was all he said.

"Hmm...well if you're wondering whether or not it be a good thing to do so. Along with being the marriage officiator, Baby's Breath is also our country's matchmaker. She has a very good eye for these things, and even arranged mine and Clemens marriage."

Were arranged marriages a common occurrence in Baeldthoria? Cedric pondered as he bit into a cookie. Though there was one thing about the Baeldthorian King and Queen that the sorcerer hadn't failed to notice. Although Agnes wasn't too far off from his own age, her husband was much older. In fact, as he thought about, he suspected that the age gap between Agnes and Clemens was greater than that between him and Sofia.

Well, perhaps that explained Baby's Breath's rather unperturbed attitude to pairing him with the princess...

Even so, Clemens and Agnes were very affectionate with each other. It seemed that the two truly loved each other, despite their age difference. He wondered if marriages like that weren't uncommon in Baeldthoria...

"Well, in any case." Agnes continued, with a serene smile "I think the two of you of make a lovely couple."

"Hmm..." Cedric hummed in thought, taking another sip of chocolate.

—

After his impromptu visit with the Queen the Enchancian sorcerer located the library, and had spent his time browsing through their selection. Honestly there wasn't much that interested him. Though he suspected perhaps he should try to find some of their history books. Perhaps they would have some explanation as to _why_ the Baeldthorian's viewed magic so negatively...

"Cedric."

At the sound of his name he turned to see Sofia, still clad in the athletic wear she used when teaching Mina. The tight clothing accentuated her curves, and he found himself unconsciously admiring her figure as she stepped towards him with a smile on her face.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" she asked.

"What?.." Cedric said suddenly snapping out of his trance, "Oh, oh, yes! Yes of course. I'd loved to!" he answered. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically...

She beamed at his response, " Great! I'll go change. Wait for me out in the garden, okay."

Cedric again found himself entranced by the sight of her walking away. "Yes Sofia..." he replied weakly.

—-

He waited patiently at their appointed meeting place. At last Sofia showed up now dressed in her purple and pink dress. Her hair falling loosely over her shoulders, and a radiant smile on her face. He smiled in kind as the princess approached him happily.

"So, I assume you invited me out here because you wanted to talk. " he smirked playfully.

"That's right."

"About Mina?"

"Oh no, actually " Sofia started "I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together..."

"Really?..." Cedric blinked, taken a back slightly. She just wanted to spend time with him?

"Yeah, I mean we haven't really had the chance to just visit in a while..." she explained before averting her eyes slightly. "...and...I just thought it...well, since we're here...We might as well."

Cedric swallowed hard, his chest tightening a little at her words. He cleared his head though. Well...he supposed that made sense. He and the princess were friends after all. And given her nature it made sense that after helping Mina and spending time with Calista. That she would want to carve out some time for him.

Plus there was also the fact that they were supposed to be _acting_ the part of an engaged couple, he reminded himself...

"Well then," he offered her his arm "Shall we?" He asked with a cheesy grin. The young woman giggled at his gesture, taking his proffered arm and allowing him to lead her along the garden.

In truth, he had meant the gesture as a sort of mild joke. A way to ease the tension and awkwardness he felt about the situation. But now, as they walked arm and arm together, he could tell that the butterflies that had accumulated within stomach simply refused to be abated. Sofia was so close to him, and he could feel the side of her soft body pressed up against his own as they traversed the castle grounds. His whole body stiffened in response, and he found himself struggling to walk naturally.

After some time though, the nervousness faded. Replaced by the usual warm feeling he had whenever he was around her. They continued on in a sort of companionable silence. Neither quite knowing what to say...

At last Cedric decided to speak. "So...how are things going with Mina?" he asked. At lack for a better topic.

Sofia smiled, "Much better. I think practicing with Calista and I has really boosted her confidence. She actually decided to go to her lessons with Amos early today, and I didn't even have to convince her."

"Really?" he smiled, glad to see that his princess was finally having some success with her endeavors "That's wonderful!"

She nodded in agreement, before adding with a light giggle. "Though...I suppose Calista offering to go with her probably helped a lot."

Cedric had to chuckle a bit at that as well. He was glad though that his niece was able to be a help to Sofia. As well as making new friends.

"Do you think by the time Mina can do the lessons by herself that you're amulet will send us home?" he asked.

The princess shrugged, "Maybe." her eyes then caught sight of something in the garden. It was a small patch of daffodils and violets. She smiled wistfully, bending down to get a better look. Resting her head in her hands, she asked. "Do you remember the time I spilled that lizard potion on myself?..."

"Do you mean the time you did it accidentally or the time you did it on purpose?" he asked with a smirk.

"Either..." she said turning to look up at him.

His eyes lidded slightly as he recalled the magic show he performed for King Magnus' visit ten years ago. Too nervous to perform the spells properly in front of all those royals, and dissolving into a stuttering mess, he was suddenly proclaimed a hero when he restored Sofia to her human form after a freak "accident".

"You know...I think that was the first time your father saw something of worth in me as a sorcerer... " he mused, recalling how Roland had proclaimed to Magnus that he, Cedric, was the Greatest Sorcerer in the land.

Sofia closed her eyes in thought, "Do you know what my favorite part of that memory is?"

"What?" he asked, cocking his head curiously.

She looked back at him, "I love that the first thing you thought about was me and my safety. That was the day I knew I could always count on you..."

Cedric smiled at her. Though it was bittersweet. Vivid memories of her heartbroken face at his betrayal during the Conjuror's Conference filled his mind. As well as the other times he had "helped" her for his own gain. He had never divulged to her the true nature of that invisibility potion he had made for that magic show of theirs. And he certainly didn't intend to now..or ever...

"That was also the first time you took me on as your apprentice." she added, looking up to the sky and stretching a bit. "Oh, I hope we can go back home soon. I've missed helping you in the workshop."

"You make it sound like it's been such a long time." he half joked.

"Well, it has been for us hasn't it?" she giggled.

"True." he had to agree with her there. Over a week without magic was like an eternity to a sorcerer. He would certainly know...Also with Sofia being a Protector, often serving in the Mystic Isles, and being surrounded by magic on a regular basis it made sense that she would be feeling a bit of withdrawal as well.

"Maybe I can help you with something extra special when we get back." she offered, looking at him hopefully.

"Perhaps... in the meantime though I suppose we can find some more mundane ways to keep ourselves entertained. A game of checkers...or go fish perhaps. I mean...I can't be _that_ boring without my magic." he half joked with a light laugh.

"You're not boring, Cedric. And...it doesn't really matter too much to me what we do." she admitted softly, looking up at him sincerely. "...just so long as I'm with you."

Cedric's throat caught at her words, a warm feeling bubbling up inside of him. Her bright blue eyes staring tenderly at him. With her standing so close to him, he couldn't help but find himself admiring the lovely pink tinge of her cheeks and lips. Had she always been so beautiful?...

"Uncle Ceddy! Aunt Sofia!" they both turned to see Calista calling for them. The youth having taken to referring to Sofia as 'Aunt Sofia' during their stay in Baeldthoria.

"Hi Calista." Sofia greeted, "Did everything go well with Mina and Amos today?"

Calista nodded, "Mmm hmm, she actually wants to talk with you now about the plan for tomorrow." she informed, gesturing for her 'Aunt' to follow her.

"Oh? Well of course we can do that." the 'Duchess' agreed. "I'm glad to see she's taking a more proactive stance on this". Turning back, she addressed Cedric once more.

"When Mina's lessons are done. Let's come out here together again tomorrow." she suggested.

He swallowed, "Yes, Sofia...that would be wonderful..."

"I look forward to it. _Cedric."_ she grinned before joining Calista to go inside.

Cedric remained in the garden for some time after she left. His thoughts and heart reeling. Willing to calm himself down he focused his attention on the flowers the princess had noticed earlier. The violets surprisingly, were actually a necessary ingredient in the lizard potion. He had taught her to make it once, so maybe that was why she had brought up that incident so long ago.

Despite trying to distract himself. He couldn't help remembering how lovely she had looked when she told him she just wanted to spend time with him. Her kind words making him feel warm inside, as they so often did..

 _...the two of you make a lovely couple..._

The corners of his lips pulled down as he recalled the Queen's words. "You shouldn't say things like that..." he lamented quietly to himself.

 _...Or I may start believing it..._

 _—-_

A/N: Thank you again for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First. I only own Amos, Mina, and Clemens

A/N: Here's chapter 7 for you guys. More cute Cedfia moments, and plot thickening. Please enjoy

—

Calista sat upon Amos chair in his library. As the man seemed content reading his book from his pulpit. Sofia was busy teaching Mina, and she had already spent a fair amount of time with her uncle. So the young sorceress had decided to pay the songster a visit.

Getting up from her seat she walked over to him, looking over his shoulder curiously at the book he was reading. Though she couldn't read herself. The book appeared to be written in some sort of archaic script. Amos seemed to understand it though, as he continued to study the words intently.

The youth had taken a bit of a shine to the man. And for Amos part, he at least seemed to tolerate her presence. Though he tended to be rather tight lipped in regards to himself. He would listen, as she told him about what she had learned at school. A fact the young sorceress was grateful for, since her uncle who she'd hoped to talk to, had been unwilling to broach the subject with her since their return from the village.

At last the songster finished and replaced the book on its shelf, before reaching for a new one. Restoring the decrepit volume as he made contact with it and bringing it back over to his pulpit.

Calista eyed his actions curiously. "Amos?..."

"Hmm?" Amos grunted in acknowledgment, not looking up from his book.

"um...what?..." she hesitated for a moment. Knowing how the songster felt about the matter. But she couldn't ignore her curiosity any longer. "What sort of magic, do you do?"

"That's not an appropriate topic to discuss." He said, seemingly shutting her down.

"I know" she tried to defend herself, "I was just curious...I mean...you don't use a wand or other medium. But I don't think what you're doing is hand magic either..."

Amos looked up from his book, as if he were thinking a bit. Well, he supposed it wouldn't hurt for her to at least know what he did. After all, it's not as though she could mimic it...

"...I sing." He said simply.

"Ah..." Calista sounded, "So it's like magical music?" She asked, having recently learned of the subset of sorcery at Hexley Hall.

"In a way, I suppose..." he sighed, "Though it's probably not as elaborate as what you're thinking. I have no power to conjure things. Or to cause special effects. My powers are limited to mild charms...mostly of the protective sort, as well as a few offensive tactics..."

She nodded in understanding, "But, could you do those other things. If you used your wand?"

"If you're referring to that _thing_ I keep in here. I would kindly advice you not to bring the the subject up to me." He said sharply.

The young sorceress flinched slightly. Although she thought Amos to be kind man overall, she had become acquainted with his harsh nature. Especially in regards to things he didn't want to talk about. "Okay..." she agreed.

"But to answer your question..." he sighed, coming out of his anger. Even if I were to use _a_ wand, I wouldn't be able to do all the things a trained sorcerer could do. I'm only able to do the things I can due to a certain condition."

"What kind of condition is that?" She asked, tilting her head.

He paused a moment, before turning at her. "...Let's not speak about this again..." he said, though gentler than he was accustomed to.

"Okay..." she agreed, surprised by his mild tone. Though a bit disappointed she couldn't slake her curiosity any further.

Amos looked up from his book as though he were deep in thought. "I think it's about time I replaced the charms on the castle...Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." she said, "Where should I start?"

"The door of the throne room." He said, unable to say anymore as the girl quickly bolted out of the library to head to the designated meeting place.

She arrived pretty quickly, having grown accustomed to the layout of the Baeldthorian castle since their stay here. Though she was surprised when she looked back to see that Amos was not right behind her as she had initially supposed.

So she waited for him, rocking back and forth on her feet impatiently as she did so. Looking around she caught sight of a portrait of King Clemens a little to the right of the hall...

She flinched slightly when she felt a presence behind her. Looking back she saw the songster.

"Do a kindness, and wait for an old man" he chided her.

Calista raised an eyebrow at him, before giggling a bit.

"What?..."

"Nothing..." she said, ceasing her laughter. "It's just...well...you're not _that_ much older than me."

He shrugged "If you say so. Now...". The girl watched as he stepped in front of the door. Listening closely she could hear that there was indeed a distinct melodious tone to the sound. Though his voice was so low and quite, that she couldn't make out any particular words.

Having finished with this area, he gestured for her to follow. And the two continued down Amos accustomed path throughout the castle.

—

The days passed pleasantly for Cedric. Everyday after lessons with Mina, Sofia would come to spend time with him. Time that gradually got longer as the other princess became more confident in her ability around Amos. At first it was a little awkward, having her around so much without the excuse of magic to work on. But after some time he began to relax more in her presence. Finding that once he got over the racing heart spending time with her was no different than how it had been when they were back home.

It was a pleasant feeling really. The two of them together, just doing whatever they pleased...

Currently they were engaged in a game of checkers. He watched her face in amusement as she scrutinized the board. Contemplating her next move. He chuckled inwardly, he had seen that look many times before. And the sight of it sparked an old memory inside of him...

—-

 _Cedric sat alone in his workshop. Staring dismally at a stack of cards as he floated them lazily in the air with his wand. The sorcerer had already completed his obligations for the day, and although he could've taken the free time to perhaps work on some extra potions. He found himself much rather fancying some sort of card game. Except that..._

 _The youngest princess' familiar knock sounded on his door, startling him a bit. His cards falling in a disorganized heap on his table as he lost his concentration, waiting for her to come in._

 _"Hi, Mr. Cedric." Sofia greeted. The young girl approached him with a smile, which soon transformed into frown when she saw the forlorn look on his face. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern._

 _"Oh yes, I'm fine." he lied, picking the cards back up. "I was just thinking about...Wormwood..."_

 _He noticed the sympathy that etched upon her face at his confession, and he quickly averted his eyes away from her gaze._

 _It had been nearly a month since his familiar had left him to follow a new_ evil _master, and he still hadn't quite got over the sting of it. Of course he was glad to have regained both the favor and friendship of Roland. And he certainly didn't regret his decision to be good. But still, the whole incident had left him with a bitter feeling in his stomach. Wormwood had been his most constant companion, and for a time only friend, for years. But now he had just up and abandoned him. Why? Because Cedric no longer wanted to be evil. Because when it came down to brass tacks, Wormwood never cared about_ him _at all..._

 _He held the cards up in front of his face, letting out a dismal chuckle. "You know...Wormy and I always had such a good time during the evenings...Playing a game or two..." he reminisced wistfully to the listening girl._

 _Although he had tried to keep himself busy, it was getting harder and harder to spend so much time in an empty tower. Of course he had never really had that many visitors before, save for Sofia... But with Wormwood around he had never really been alone. But now that the raven was gone, he couldn't help but be keenly aware of the gaping hole that was now in his life._

 _Cedric continued to stare down at the cards, until he felt a small and gentle hand take hold of his own. Looking up he saw Sofia smiling kindly at him._

 _"May I play a game with you, please?" she asked sincerely._

 _The sorcerer's eyes widened in shock at her sudden invitation, and he found himself temporarily at a loss for words. Though he quickly recomposed himself._

 _"Oh no, Sofia!...you don't have to..." he began, waving his hands in front of him._

 _"It's alright, Mr. Cedric. I want to." she insisted. "And besides...I could use a friend right about now too..." suddenly looking a little downcast herself._

 _Cedric blinked, surprised a bit at that statement..."A..Alright..." he conceded softly. Feeling her grasp his hand and start to pull him out of his workshop._

 _"Where are we going?" He asked, allowing her to continue leading him along._

 _"The library!" She smiled, "There's more of a selection in there."_

—-

That had been the beginning of their game nights. Of course they couldn't play together too often. What with their individual schedules keeping them so busy. But when ever they had the free time and the fancy struck them, they would meet together in the library for board and card games. Sometimes even the twins would join with them. Sofia always being quick to remind her siblings that it was important to continue to have fun as, and even after, they grew up.

As for Cedric's part, little by little he started to venture out of his tower more and more often. Along with spending time with the youngest the princess he had also started to bond with the other adults in the castle. Roland, Miranda, and even Baileywick. Until he eventually got over Wormwoods betrayal.

Of course as Sofia grew older and her schedule more demanding, their game sessions had become fewer and farther between. Luckily though, with her aiding him in his workshop, Cedric didn't feel her absence too often. Still, it had been quite some time since they had taken the opportunity to just have fun...

"Check mate!" Sofia declared proudly, folding her arms.

Cedric's eyes widened in surprise as he came out of his musings. Seeing indeed, that Sofia had dealt the finishing blow.

"Merlin's Mushrooms! Again!?" he exasperated. Though there remained a playful smirk on his face.

She responded with a smile and casual shrug. It was a simple gesture, but one he found irresistibly endearing...

A sudden motion out in the hall caught their intention. Looking over the two could see Princess Mina running down the hall, clearly upset about something. Sofia frowned, "I'd better go, see what's wrong..." she told him.

"Alright..." he said. Watching as the young woman stood up and exited the door.

With his princess gone, Cedric leaned back for a bit in his chair. Looking around he caught sight of a book, which had a simple red book mark sticking out from between it's pages. Sofia had picked it out from the Baeldthorian library, and the two had taken to reading it a bit together. Yet another pastime they had bonded with over the years. He picked the book up, smilling fondly as he recalled how she had snuggled into him as they sat together on the sofa and read. When she was younger she had done the same thing a handful of times. Though usually only when she was really tired, and the young princess usually fell asleep soon after. Forcing the sorcerer to pick the sleeping girl up, and carry her to her room. Much to his annoyance, or amusement, depending on his mood at the time.

But...this time was different. Her body was larger and felt so nice against his own. And although she remained alert throughout the whole time he read to her. A part of him wished she would fall asleep on him, just like she used to. So that he could take the opportunity to gaze upon her beautiful face...To run his finger gently down her rosy cheeks...and caress her soft pink lips with his thumb...

Now, what in the Everrealm was he thinking!?

Cedric put the book down, rubbing his temples in exasperation. ' _Merlin's Mushrooms_ _...'_ he groaned, _What am I getting myself into?..._

—

Sofia found Mina out in the garden again. Hiding behind the same bush she had found her over a week ago. The other princess sat on the ground her knees pulled up to her chest. A dismal look on her face.

Sofia knelt down beside her, "Do you want to tell me, what happened? " she asked. Knowing she shouldn't allow Mina to avoid the issue, as she was inclined to.

Mina shrugged slightly, remaining silent. After a moment though she spoke "I messed up the routine, and Amos was pretty hard on me about it..."

The Enchancian frowned at her confession, mostly because she wasn't quite sure who exactly was to blame for this scenario. Amos and Mina didn't have very good dynamic between. What with the songster's overly harsh criticism, and the princess tendency to give up easily because of criticism. It was a miracle that Sofia had finally figured out a way to get them working together smoothly. What was more, Mina had actually started to feel happy and confident, and Amos seemed to be genuinely pleased with her progress.

But now all of that appeared to be unraveling again...

Sofia bit her lip as she considered what it could be that caused such tension between the two. She had a feeling it something beyond a teacher student relationship. The answer was supplied unexpectedly by a sudden casual declaration from Mina...

"I can't believe father thinks I should marry that man!" Mina bemoaned.

"What!" Sofia gasped in shock.

Mina sighed, as though she was about to divulge a heavy secret to someone. "I heard from the marriage officiator that father had thought Amos and I made a good match...And that she agreed."

Sofia blanched for a moment, considering what had happened the first time she had arrived in Baeldthoria...Mina had been to see Baby's Breath... Because she was concerned about her rumored betrothal to Amos...

' _Merlin's_ _Mushrooms!"_ Sofia groaned silently. Adopting Cedric's favorite euphemism. Nearly burying her face into her hands in an also Cedric-like manner. She had been going about this whole affair wrong, from the very beginning...

—

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First. I only own Amos, Mina, Agnes, Clemens, Belteshazzar, Dorcas, and Malchus I and II

A/N: So here's the next chapter for you guys. I meant to post it earlier. But I caught a cold and didn't feel much like writing. I'm better now though.

On another note though. Since the spooky season is over, I've of course noticed a lot of people getting into their Christmas mood already. And I was just curious for anyone who wants to share. How soon do you start belting out the Christmas music. Right after Halloween? or do you prefer to wait until after Thanksgiving? And for those who don't celebrate Thanksgiving this time of year(cause I know not everyone does). Do you get Christmasy right after Halloween, or do you like to enjoy a bit of reprieve from the Holidays during November?

Personally, I'm a wait until after Thanksgiving kind of girl. Thanksgiving has always been an important holiday for me, so I like to take some proper time to enjoy it. Plus it's the one holiday during the year where our whole family gets together. So I like to wait until after Thanksgiving to get into the Christmas mood, and don't get fully into it until December.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

—-

The next day, Cedric found Calista and Amos together again as the songster went about his usual routine of casting protective charms around the castle. The sorcerer approached them unobserved for sometime before Calista, noticing his presence, turned and looked at him.

"Hi Uncle Ceddy!" she beamed, "I'm watching Amos put charms on the place."

"I see that..." he said with mild amusement.

"Mmhm, Did you know he casts his spells by singing?"

"Really?..." Cedric blinked surprise. Looking over he watched and listened carefully as Amos cast one of his charms. Raising his brows in surprise when he could indeed detect a melodic, albeit quite sound coming from the other man's mouth.

Amos finished up, and then proceeded to continue down his usual path. He stopped briefly for a moment, waiting expectantly when Calista didn't follow him. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"You go on ahead." she answered "I'm going to stay with my Uncle Ceddy for a bit."

The songster nodded, and continued on. When he had left their sights, Cedric turned to his niece with a playful smirk. "So you've finally decided to spend some time with your old Uncle Ceddy, eh? And here I thought you'd went and found a new favorite."

Calista looked up at him suddenly, her eyes wide with shock. "Oh no, Uncle Ceddy! You'll always be my favorite!" she declared. Wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Cedric chuckled lightly, as he patted the youth's head. "I was only kidding!" he assured her "I just find it interesting that you managed to get along so well with Amos. The man just seems a little closed off...if you ask me..." The thought bringing to his mind the memory of a little princess in a purple dress, frequently visiting his own workshop. It seemed that Sofia's example had rubbed off on his niece...

The young sorceress shrugged, "I just thought he could use a friend...he just seems so sad all the time, you know..."

Cedric raised a dubious eyebrow at that statement. That certainly wasn't the impression _he_ got from Amos. The songster was grumpy and distant, yes. But the sorcerer would have never thought to label him as sad...

The two spent most of the day together, until Sofia met up with Cedric as per their usual routine after she had helped Mina with her lessons. He noted that she was a little later than normal.

Calista excused herself and went off, most likely to join Mina and Amos during their lessons. Leaving her uncle and the princess alone.

Cedric stole a glance at Sofia, and frowned when he saw that the normally relaxed and happy face she wore at this time, was replaced with a look of concern. Her eyes staring after Calista.

"What's wrong, Dearest?" He ventured. The term of endearment naturally slipping out.

She smiled shyly up at him, before twiddling her fingers a bit. "I'm just a little worried about Mina. Her and Amos had a bit of a falling out the other day, and it took a lot of convincing to get her to go to her lessons with him" she confided.

"Well, I suppose that's not too surprising. They both seem to be rather stubborn." he grimaced, this elicited a giggle from his princess.

"Well, hopefully she'll be fine with Calista with her. Come on!" she said grabbing his arm.

"Where are we going?" he asked with mild amusement.

"You'll see..."

She lead him out into the castle gardens. The two of them had come here a number of times before. Once for a picnic. But mostly just to chat, or enjoy some companionable silence. He blinked in surprise when she stopped and handed him a little pouch.

"I asked Queen Agnes if it would be alright if we could pick some of the herbs here to take home with us. I know some of these plants don't grown in our garden back in Enchancia. So I thought perhaps you'd like to collect some for use in your potions when we got home." She told him.

He took the pouch from her with a smile. "Thank you, Sofia. That sounds like a great idea."

The two gathered the plants they would be hard pressed to find back in their home kingdom, talking lightly as they did so. It was pleasant to do something so familiar with her. Sofia had accompanied Cedric many times before to collect magical herbs back home. Especially when he had been tutoring the two foreign princes.

His eyes took note of the wide variety of flora within the garden. "These Baeldthorians really like their flowers. Don't they..." he mused aloud to her.

She hummed in agreement, "Did you know that flowers speak a language?"

He smiled in amusement, "Yes... I believe you were the one who told me that..."

"I'm glad you remembered..." she grinned reaching for some more herbs.

They continued on until Sofia suddenly stopped after she caught sight of something, or rather someone in the garden. Cedric followed her gaze to see the Baeldthorian princess sitting not too far off.

Sofia let out a heavy sigh, "I hope she hasn't been here this whole time..."

Cedric placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps she just decided to leave a little early. I know it's not ideal, but half a lesson is better than none." He tried to assure her.

"Well, actually Cedric. That's not what's concerning me." she admitted. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"Mina confided in me the other day, that her and Amos are actually engaged "

The sorcerer's eyes widened at this revelation "Really?!"

"Yeah... It seems King Clemens had consulted Baby's Breath about it. And she thought the two would be a good match."

"Oh.." Cedric said quietly, trying to conceal the sinking pit that had suddenly formed in his stomach. If Baby's Breath thought Amos and Mina were good together, then perhaps her perception on relationships wasn't as great as everyone claimed. Including for him and Sofia...

He pushed the thought out of his mind though. After all, it wasn't as though he cared about that...

"And the plot thickens..." he sighed, forcing himself back to reality. "I gather that's why your amulet hasn't sent us back home yet then?"

She nodded, "Yes. I think it sent me here to help with their relationship..." there was a brief pause, as she considered something. "Cedric?"

"You're going to suggest, that I talk to Amos about this aren't you?" he deadpanned.

She shrugged, "It would help. You could find out Amos perspective on it, and I could learn about Mina's. Then maybe we could help them come to some sort of agreement."

"And why not ask for Calista help with this?" he suggested

"Well, I thought that perhaps it was something Amos would be more comfortable discussing with another man."

Cedric sighed exasperbated, "I don't think Amos and I are close enough to warrant that kind of discussion, Sofia. In fact, I'm fairly certain the man doesn't even like me"

"How do you know?"

"Because whenever I go to see him, he gives off this vibe that he clearly doesn't want me around!" He pouted folding his arms. Perhaps he would have remained like that, had he not noticed the entreating eyes of the young woman still pleading with him. He sighed

"I'll...think about it." He said. Willing to concede to that much for now.

She smiled at him , "Thanks Cedric" she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I think I'll go talk with Mina right now."

—-

Cedric returned to the castle, and wandered the hall as he considered what his princess had suggested. If he could help her get Amos and Mina's relationship figured out, they would be able to return home. But honestly he didn't think he would be able to assist much in that regard...

Turning right at the entrance of the throne room, he found himself within a hall where a large portrait of King Clemens lll hung. To it's left and continuing on, were a collection of other portraits. Which the sorcerer quickly deduced to be the images of Clemens predecessors.

He traversed the hall until he came to the end, a bit surprised by how short it was. Though he could tell that Baeldthorian castle was very old itself. Counting the pictures he saw, including Clemens, there had only been about eleven generations of Kings.

At last he came to the last portrait, whose bizarre appearance caught his attention immediately.

Firstly there were the blatantly clear signs of the portraits damage. The edges of it were charred black, and put him in mind of the books within Amos library. Also, unlike the others where only the king was present. There were actually two people in this painting. A man and woman. The woman possessed a kind looking face and long wavy light blonde hair and green eyes. A large red jewel hung loosely around her neck. The man, who appeared to be her husband, stood next to her with dark gray hair and brown eyes. He was older than his wife, and Cedric suspected that perhaps the age difference was the same as between him and Sofia...

But what really caught his attention, was what was in the man's hand. He could discern it clearly despite the damage to the picture leaving the image slightly blurry. He was holding a wand...

"I see you've been admiring our Hall of Kings."

Cedric jumped slightly and looked to see King Clemens next to him. He placed a hand on his chest, recovering from his start, before returning a curious gaze back up at the portrait.

"Who is that man?" He asked

Clemens followed his eyes, "Ah! That would be Belteshazzar IV. The last of our Sorcerer Kings." he explained casually.

"Sorcerer Kings!" Cedric gasped in shock.

"Mmm hmm" Clemens continued, "Hundred of years ago Baeldthoria had a tradition of our rulers being sorcerers. That is until Malchus I..." he gestured to the portrait at the right of Belteshazzar IV "for whom my father was named. Decreed it would no longer be so."

"Why would he break that tradition?" Cedric asked curiously, still a bit shocked to learn that this country which possesed a magic taboo, actually had Sorcerer Kings at one point.

"Because of what Belteshazzar did." Clemens answered simply.

"What did he do?..."

"Well...according to legend, he was tyrant who murdered thousands of his own subjects. The bodies of many, some say, are buried beneath that poppy field just beyond Queen Dorcas' grave outside the village."

Cedric frowned at that before returning his sight back to the portrait. Looking below it he saw a small plaque which he hadn't noticed before.

"King Belteshazzar IV" he read aloud "also known as 'The Demon King', 'The Cursed King' and " his face twisted in confusion "The Wheezing King?"

"That last moniker was his most popular." Clemens explained.

"It's seems rather out of place with the other two." Cedric commented, with a wry expression.

"Yes, I suppose it would seem rather comical to a foreigner. But believe me it's a title that has been held in great fear and disdain throughout Baeldthorian history." Clemens explained

Cedric stared at the older man for a bit, but figuring he wasn't going to get anymore clarification, decided to change the topic. He nodded towards the portrait to the right of Belteshazzar, "So you said your father, the previous king, was named after the first non sorcerer king then?"

"Yes. My father, King Malchus II. He was quite an interesting man, for lack of a better word. I never knew anyone kinder when it came to myself, mother and siblings. But he was even crueler to those he thought posed a harm to his family or Kingdom. He had this rather remarkable ability to always tell when someone was lying to him. And let's just say he wasn't very merciful towards those he caught with guile." Clemens said darkly.

Cedric swallowed hard, a nearly forgotten memory of his second day in the castle returning to his mind. Of the once well used torture devices he had spotted in the dungeon on his first search for Amos library...

"You know..." Clemens continued, giving the man next to him a sidelong glance. "It's actually an ability I've inherited for myself...to be able to tell, when someone's lying to me..."

"Yes, well, that's very interesting..." Cedric said quickly, attempting to hide his nervousness.

"Cedric..." Clemens sang his name in a beckoning tone, causing the sorcerer to freeze as the Baeldthorian King looked him in the eyes. "The three of you haven't been completely honest with me, have you..."

A feeling of dread coursed through the younger man. His mind recalling how the Baeldthorian monarch had welcomed them into his kingdom with open arms. Even after staying for so long, Clemens allowed them free use of the castle and treated Cedric and his companions like family. But now...with the tone Clemens was using, those friendly actions now seemed more akin to a predator enticing unsuspecting prey with a sweet nectar...

The two men stared at each other for a moment, before Clemens burst out in one of his trademark hearty laughs at the sight of Cedric's terrified face.

"Now don't you worry, Cedric! " Clemens assured him, "Unlike my father I can also tell discern whether a person has good or ill intentions. I haven't done anything to you because I know you don't mean any harm to my family or Kingdom. Though you should be grateful you were fortunate to visit when _I_ was in rule. Had you came here during the time of my father, you likely wouldn't have seen daylight again..."

Cedric swallowed again, "...I..I see. Well..Thank you for not jumping to conclusions..."

"So do you mind telling me what exactly you're hiding?" Clemens asked. "Though I don't believe I have anything to fear from you three. I have been growing less amused by this charade you keep insisting on."

Cedric grimaced at that question. Should he answer it? Truth be told there were several things they had kept concealed. Such as his and Calista's occupation as sorcerers. As well, as the situation with Sofia's amulet...

"It's...not really my place to say..." Cedric admitted, quietly.

"Hmmm," Clemens mulled his answer over a moment. "...Well I suppose I'll have to have a conversation with your wife then."

A clenching sensation seized upon Cedric's chest at the new wave of fear those words brought. He opened his mouth to protest, but the King silenced him with a raised hand.

"It's alright, no harm will come to her. I promise. I'm only curious as to why you three wayward travelers have made it to my door." he assured.

The sorcerer gave a single nod, his fears assuaged a little by those words. Though he still remained nervous. Clemens bid him good bye before leaving Cedric alone once more. The swirl of information he had received that day, still buzzing in his mind.

—

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First. I only own Amos, Mina, Baby's Breath, and Clemens.

A/N: So here is the next chapter. More Cedfia in this one. I hope you enjoy it.

—-

After taking the time to consider it, Cedric decided to do what he could to aid Sofia by attempting to speak with Amos.

Arriving at the door of the songsters library he hesitated for just a moment before knocking. It was quickly answered by his teenaged niece. Who seemed to brighten at the sight of him.

"Hi, Uncle Ceddy!" She greeted with a hug. "Were you looking for me?"

He smiled back, putting a hand on her head. "Well, no. I actually came here to speak with Amos."

"Really?..." Amos raised an eyebrow, standing in his usual spot by the pulpit. "Then may I ask the purpose of your visit?"

Sensing the other man wanted him to get to the point right away, Cedric began "Well, I wanted to talk to you about Princess Mina..."

"What about her?"

"Well..." he thought for a moment of how to phrase it. "I've just heard some...rumors...that the two of you were engaged at the suggestion of the marriage officiator. And...I was just curious...about your thoughts on the subject" Cedric said casually, though inwardly he cringed. The question felt so forced. But it wasn't as though this kind of topic was exactly natural to discuss with an almost complete stranger. Especially with Calista still in the room.

Amos sneered in response "I think you needn't worry your head over silly rumors. Especially ones perpetuated by _that_ _fairy_ " he advised, his voice dripping with disdain at the mention of Baby's Breath. "I've no intention of following through with her suggestions."

Calista frowned, "You aren't going to get married?" Her voice laced with concern and just a hint of sympathy.

"No..." he sighed, directing his attention towards her. "I had thought to at one point...but that was a long time ago." His expression suddenly turning solemn and uncomfortable.

It was now Cedric's turn to sneer as he resisted the urge to shake his head at the songster's forlorn statement. His eyes taking in the youthful appearance of the other man. The image of a certain princess in the blossoming stage of young womanhood briefly appeared inside his mind.

And then...there was the sorcerer himself. Not exactly old, but already beginning to approach the end of his prime...

 _What do you know about time?..._ he thought bitterly.

"Well, then...if that's your answer...I suppose I'd better excuse myself." The sorcerer said.

"I..I think I'll go too..." Calista added. Casting one last worried look toward her uncle and the songster. Before hurrying out the door.

Cedric was about to follow suit, but stopped when his eyes caught sight again of the mysterious wand Amos attempted to keep out of sight. The sorcerer had noticed it just about every time he had ventured down into Amos library, and the songster was always quick to usher him away from it.

Still, he couldn't help but feel...drawn to the wand. Like it was calling to him...He thought it such an intriguing little device, especially considering he had still yet to see Amos use it in any manner...

"Cedric!"

Amos sharp voice broke Cedric out of his admiration. Startled, he looked back up to see the Songster glaring at him.

"Oh...I was just...um" he stuttered trying to find a believable excuse for his actions. But Amos rose a hand to silence him.

"Do you love your wife?" The songster asked.

"What!?" Cedric gaped. Surprised by that rather unexpected question.

"Your wife. Sofia. Do you love her?"

"Yes..."

The answer came out almost immediately, without any prior thought on Cedric's part. Perhaps he would have analyzed the quick response further, had not Amos interrupted his thoughts again...

"Good. Then for her sake I suggest you stay away from things you know nothing about. " Amos said darkly.

Cedric grimaced at those words, suddenly angry "Is that a threat?" he sneered.

"It's a warning. Now if you'd be so kind, the door is that way." Amos said, dismissing him.

With a huff Cedric made his way to the exit, he stopped just at door when he heard Amos call out to him once more. "You stay away from that wand!"

Cedric cringed, before turning back around to glare at the Songster, "I don't want your wand!" he shouted. "I already have one of my own. Thank you very much!" retrieving the family wand from his sleeve and waving it in the air for emphasis. Restoring it back in it's place he left, slamming the door behind him.

—

Having depated Amos' library in a fit of anger. Cedric attempted to walk it off outside, and in doing so found that he had traveled to a grove not too far off from the castle. Separate from the gardens he and Sofia had frequented on occasion.

Deciding this was a good spot to stopped to brood for bit, the sorcerer folded his arms and pouted quite childishly.

Who exactly did Amos think he was?! not a threat but a warning. What did that even mean!? ' _Well if he wants me to leave his wand alone that badly, I'll stay away! Merlin's Mushrooms...'_ he fumed silently.

"Cedric?"

That soothing familiar voice sounded in his ears. Turning around Cedric saw Sofia dressed in her pink dress, hair tied up in her now more common ponytail.

 _Do you love your wife?_

Cedric shook the songster's words from his mind, before regarding the young woman before him. "Sofia. What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question." she said with a wry smile. He shrugged in response.

"I tried talking to Amos like you asked, and I guess, you could say we had a bit of a fight..." he admitted.

Sofia frowned as he continued. "Amos says he has no intention of marrying Mina by the way."

"Is that why you got into a fight?" she asked with concern.

"Oh no, no, that was about..." he paused, hesitant to tell her about the wand. And more especially of Amos question. "Something else..."

The young woman sighed "Perhaps I should just talk to him myself about it. I'm sorry Cedric, I shouldn't have forced you to help with this and put the burden on you. This is my responsibility after all anyway..."

"Wha..what are you talking about!?" he started "Helping you isn't a burden at all! Didn't I tell you my door would always be open if you needed me?"

The words were bittersweet as he spoke them. He had indeed said that to her once before, when she was still just a little girl. Back then though, it had been only a farce. A ploy to gain her trust so he could steal her amulet. But now saying those words again, he truly meant them.

She smiled at him, before sitting down on the ground and beckoning for him to join her. He did so, the two of them taking a moment to gaze up at the tree they were under, now brimming with pink blossoms...

"Clemens talked with me." Sofia admitted, after a bit of silence.

Cedric cringed, knowing what it was about. Internally scolding himself for not giving her prior warning. "What did you tell him?" he asked.

She shrugged "The truth. That my amulet sent me to help Mina with a problem. He seemed rather nonchalant about it."

"Did you tell him anything else? Like about Calista and I being sorcerers?" he asked

She shook her head, "No, although I think he knows were still hiding something. I wouldn't worry about it though. I don't think he means us any harm...he's just curious is all."

Cedric nodded, feeling a bit of relief at her words. Sofia had pretty good judgement when it came to others. And although he didn't intend to let his guard down completely, he did feel more at ease.

"This place is really beautiful...and peaceful" he remarked softly, admiring the tiny blue forget-me-nots scattered on the ground.

Sofia nodded in agreement, "Mina told me that this was where her grandparents and some of the other royal family are buried..."

"Really!?" Cedric gasped, eyes widening.

Sofia nodded casually. "She told me that under this peach tree is where she said her grandmother was buried. And that it's tradition to plant gardens or groves over the graves of loved ones in Baeldthoria."

"Oh...that's kind of ...strange..." Cedric said, at a lack of a more flattering word, as he examined the ground around him. A little unnerved by the revelation that he was sitting on someone's grave.

"I thought so too at first. But then I thought, it's actually kind of sweet. They really want to remember theirs loved ones and keep them close. And I think these gardens are a nice way to do that."

"There you go again. Always looking on the bright side of things." he mocked affectionately.

"It's because there's a better view there" she said.

Cedric blinked at her, "That's actually a pretty good saying."

She shrugged, "I learned it from Baileywick."

Cedric narrowed his eyes at that. "I take it back then." he quipped.

Sofia giggled, "Oh come on! I thought you two had been getting along."

"Yes, well, I suppose so. Though he's still not my favorite person."

"I think you like him more than you let on." She smirked, causing the sorcerer to roll his eyes. Albeit with amusement.

"I wonder how he's doing right now..." he mused aloud.

"Do you miss him?" Sofia teased. Cedric shot her a pointed look, but smiled nonetheless.

"I suppose it's more that I miss being home, and the familiarity involved with it. And yes that includes Baileywick." he admitted.

Sofia nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean, I really do miss Mom and Dad...Amber and James..." she sighed looking at her amulet. "...Hopefully we'll be able to go back soon."

Cedric frowned at her sad countenance. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to help too much with regards to Amos and Mina's relationship, which seemed to be key to solving this issue and getting them home.

The Enchancian princess sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Still...there are things about this place. That I really enjoy..." she said. Smiling as she opened her eyes to look at him.

Cedric felt his heart catch in his throat at her words, and the way she was looking at him. It almost seemed...to be a look of longing...

"Sofia..." he began softly, his hand reaching out to touch hers.

"Yes.." she answered, her blue eyes staring sweetly at the sorcerer. Seeming to cast a spell on him. He managed to break out of it though... Forcing himself back to reality...

"You'll figure this princess problem out." He assured her confidently. "And we'll be able to go home."

"Oh...yes. Of course " she said looking away. Though she made no effort to move her hand away. Allowing Cedric to continue to relish the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers.

They stayed there in companionable silence. Cedric feeling no desire to say anything, and thus spoil the moment. He felt her soft body as she leaned up against him. The subtle scent of her favorite shampoo, mingling with jasmine that was beginning to bloom in the setting sun, wafted gently into his nose.

Softly, he rested his cheek atop her head. His eyes becoming heavy.

 _Do you love your wife?_

That question sounded one last time within his mind, before his consciousness slipped away...

—-

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First. I only own King Clemens, Mina, and Amos.

A/N: I hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving yesterday if you celebrate it. I know I did. And I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

—

" _Your_ _wife_. _Sofia_. _Do_ _you_ _love_ _her_?"

 _"Yes..."_

That exchange had played itself over and over again, within Cedric's head. And the sorcerer couldn't help but be surprised at how readily he had spoken that answer...

He tried to brush it off though... After all, it wasn't as though it was a lie... Of course he loved Sofia. How could he not?! The Enchancian princess had done things for him for which he'd be eternally grateful. Offering him friendship and adoration at a time when everyone else had thought so little of him. And when he had betrayed and hurt her, not only did she forgive him. But she also continued to extend that friendship to him over the years. Even endeavoring to help him repair his other fractured relationships as well. Indeed, he would not be the man he was today had it not been for her abiding kindness. He'd be nothing short of a reprobate if he didn't love her...

But was he _in_ love with her? Oh no, of course not!... That was a different level of affection entirely. Certainly he had not grown to care about her in _that_ way...

That was the conclusion he continued to repeat to himself over the next few days. Whenever that question attempted to settle in his mind. Thankfully he didn't have the company of Sofia to make things awkward for him. As she had been completely occupied with helping both Mina and Amos in preparation for the rapidly approaching concert.

In the meantime, Calista had taken to spending more time with him. Cedric was grateful that his niece was still so animated even at her age. It helped to keep him distracted from the question which Amos had posed to him. Which still continued to echo in his mind on a regular basis. Despite his best efforts to restrain it...

—-

One morning, King Clemens gave an unexpected announcement. Well, unexpected to the three Enchancians at least. It seemed that a traditional ball was to be held that evening. Heralding the cultural concert that was to be performed the following night.

Of course, Clemens had insistent quite adamantly on their attendance. And after their little talk at Belteshazzar's portrait, Cedric didn't feel too keen on offending the older man by refusing. Still, it wasn't like he had really anything to wear to a ball. Had he still been back home, his usual attire probably would have sufficed. But here, he probably would have been expected to wear something more, _officially_ formal.

—-

Inside his guest room Cedric removed his robe, and surveyed his appearance in the mirror. Frowning with a small groan as he did so. Having worn it so often, he couldn't help but feel naked without his robe. Plus his trademark outer garment had always helped to disguise his rather lanky, unattractive physique...

But why did his appearance matter so much to him? After all, it wasn't as though he wanted to impress someone. Especially not a charmingly beautiful princess with whom he was well acquainted. One who had grown into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen...

Quickly he shook that image from his mind. And after checking to be sure that his door was locked, and the curtains drawn. Pulled out his wand and recited a spell that transformed his robe into a dress jacket of the same shade of color. Putting it on he took in his reflection once more. It wasn't much, but at least the extra layer of clothing _felt_ a little better.

—-

He arrived at the ballroom just a little bit before the opening. According to Clemens instructions. Looking around at the decorations he couldn't help but note that they seemed rather simple. At least in comparison to what he was accustomed to at an Enchancian ball. Then again, they were probably set up without the aid of any magical embellishments. So with that in mind, he supposed they were quite decent for a Royal affair. As always, flowers seemed to make the bulk of their adornments.

"Uncle Ceddy!" Calista called.

Cedric looked up towards the ballrooms staircase, decorated with red and striped carnations. Smiling when he spotted his niece and Sofia at the top. The teen wore a red dress similar in design to the one her mother normally fancied; sans cape, and with pale pink and white accents, instead of the purple and green Cordelia favored. Her hair tied up in a bun, with the white bangs hanging lose around her face.

For Sofia's part, she had opted to wear a lavender ball gown nearly identical to the one she had preferred during her first few years at the castle. Excepting that it was a just a bit more intricate. She wore her hair in the same manner as back then as well. Yet, despite the familiarity of her appearance. Cedric couldn't help but widen his eyes at the sight of her. To him, she was absolutely breathtaking...

The young woman's face seemed to brighten as they approached the sorcerer. That smile... Oh, how he had come to cherish it! If only she could look at him that way always...

He fought to remove those sentiments from his mind, as Sofia took her place next to him. Both girls standing on either side of him, as they waited for King Clemens to begin the ball.

Cedric's body stiffened when he felt Sofia's hands reach out to take hold his own. The lack of his gloves allowing him to really savor how soft and warm they were...

Before long the ballroom was filled with guests. All of them citizens of Baeldthoria, whether noble or commoner. Save of course, for the three standing up in the place of honor.

"Welcome!" Clemens voice boomed, his arms outstretched as he addressed the crowd before him. "To the ball heralding our annual cultural concert! I am pleased to see so many in attendance today. And I am also glad for the company of our guests who have arrived from a far off land." he gestured to the Enchancian trio. "May we show them the rich beauty and history of our beloved Baeldthoria!"

There was a round of applause as the King concluded his opening speech, giving the signal for the ball to commence.

As the citizens took to enjoying themselves, Cedric found a corner where he could observe the festivities off by himself. Honestly he felt extremely awkward there. Truthfully, he still wasn't too fond of large social gatherings like these. And being treated like a guest of honor felt just a little bit unsettling to him.

He watched from a distance as Calista and Sofia both mingled successfully with the other guests. Eyes narrowing slightly when he saw a young man ask Sofia to dance...

Someone stood next to him, looking to his left his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the Baelthorian princess.

"Princess Mina?"

She gave him a shy smile "Cedric..." she acknowledged with a subtle bow of her head.

The girl remained quiet, and Cedric just stood there feeling awkward. He had never really conversed with Baeldthorian princess before. Honestly, he had always thought that she seemed to give off an aura similar to Amos. One that said 'Stay away from me!' Although, much less aggressive in her case.

Should he say something to her? After all, this ball was meant to announce a concert that both she and Amos were to be starring in. Speaking of...

"I don't see, Amos anywhere... " the sorcerer observed aloud.

"That's not surprising. He rarely comes to these events unless my father requests him for entertainment." she sighed heavily, "Honestly... if I had my choice I wouldn't be here either... I don't, really like big parties like this..."

He smiled wryly at her. "Really? and here I was worried I was the only one who felt like a fish out of water."

Both of them shared a small chuckle at that, before returning to their mutual silence. Though feeling a bit more at ease now...

"You know..." Mina spoke after a moment. "It would be nice if I could be more like your wife..."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at those words. "What do you mean?". Though he didn't doubt there were probably many who desired to emulate his princess. He was a bit curious as to what exact trait the Baeldthorian was referring to.

"Well, just look at her!" she gestured to the slightly younger woman, chatting happily with the others around her. "The way she's able to get along with everyone she meets..."

"Well, I wouldn't say everyone..." Cedric added. Quite aware, that even Sofia had amassed a few enemies.

The Baeldthorian princess shrugged, "Still... she just has this charisma that I...well, I could never be like that..."

Cedric nodded in understanding. Sofia did possess a certain kind of aura. One that drew others to her, and that was matched by very few people.

"She just seems to be able to do anything... and handle herself in any situation too" Mina sighed. "Not like me. Honestly someone like her would make a better future queen..."

The sorcerer frowned a little at her words. Was that what was bothering the other princess? That because of her naturally introverted nature, she could never hope to properly lead her kingdom in the future?

Though it was true that Sofia was certainly a more extroverted individual than either himself or Mina. The sorcerer was well aware that the Enchancian princess's accomplishments were the result of much more than just a lucky disposition. And he felt the need to enlighten the other princess to that fact...

"Well, I do have to admit that Sofia is naturally talented in a many things" he confessed. "But most of them she had actually to work for. And despite what you see now, she wasn't always comfortable in these situations either."

"Really?..."

"Yes, you know... I don't know if she's told you this. But Sofia wasn't actually born a princess. She became one after her mother married the King of Enchancia. And it took her a long time to get used to it" he explained, recalling the girl's early days at the castle. "Even so, she continued to press forward, learning everything she could about being a princess. And overcoming her fears one by one. She even did the most of her secondary schooling at Everrealm Academy. The Eastern continents school for future rulers and advisors. Which only served to increase her composure in trying social situations."

The Baeldthorian princess blinked. Her mind processing what he was telling her.

"What I'm saying is..." he continued, "Sofia is who she is today because she kept trying, and wouldn't give up when things got hard."

"Hmm..." Mina hummed softly. Her expression serious as she considered Cedric's words...

He was about to say more, when He felt someone grab his hand. Looking down he saw Calista.

"Would you dance with me, Uncle Ceddy?" she implored.

Cedric blinked once before smiling at the youth. "Sure." he agreed, with a small chuckle. Yelping in surprise, as she yanked him off to the dance floor.

He had to admit, that dancing with his niece was actually pretty amusing. Despite Cordelia's best efforts, Calista had never become very proficient in ballroom dancing. Still, that didn't dissuade the girl from simply going out and having fun. Even if she did make a lot of mistakes. And her cheerful attitude began to make him feel a bit more at ease as well...

"Excuse me."

The sorcerer felt a gentle touch on his elbow. Looking, he saw the very princess that he and Mina had been discussing earlier.

"May, I share a dance as well?" Sofia asked.

His mouth gaped openly silently for a moment, to nervous to say anything. Calista however, practically answered for him with a bubbly "Sure!" before taking off. Leaving Cedric and Sofia alone.

The sorcerer stared dumbfounded after his niece. Feeling a slight urge to call out to her to save him from this situation...

"Cedric?"

That irresistible voice. Turning he saw his princess, who continued to look up at him with imploring eyes.

"Would you dance with me, please?" she asked again.

He found a sudden warmth come over him at the sight of her. With a relaxed smile, he gently took her hand. "Of course..." he said kindly. "I mean...we should be dancing together since we're supposed to be husband and wife here, after all..." he added quickly.

Slowly he began to lead her in accompaniment to the music. A pleasant feeling of lightness washing over him as they danced. Honestly, he had no idea what had made him so nervous a moment earlier. After all, Sofia and him had danced together numerous times before back home.

"You look very handsome." she remarked sweetly. Her eyes glazing slowly over him.

His eyes widened in surprise. She thought he was handsome?

"Thank you.." he said softly. Blushing, as a warm feeling of delight washed over him. Knowing her too well to suspect her of empty flattery. "You look beautiful as well." he said sincerely.

She smiled at his compliment as the two of them continued to waltz slowly around the dance floor.

In that moment, Cedric felt supremely happy. He could remember the first time Sofia had convinced him to dance with her. It had been the night of her and her siblings Royal Prep Graduation party. The same day she became a Protector and saved their realm from Vor. After dancing with her sister Amber, she had unexpectedly extended an invitation to him as well.

Of course, he was reluctant at first. Unlike Calista, he tended to be a bit more self conscious about his dancing. Not that he was a bad dancer. In fact he was actually quite good at it if he did say so himself. However, his prior experiences in other matters had left him reluctant to dance in public. For fear of making a mistake and being ridiculed...

Still, she had managed to persuade him, and he found that he had actually enjoyed their dance together. And though he did make a few mistakes, no one chided him for it.

Since then it had been something of a tradition for the two of them to share at least one dance together during a party. And although he still preferred to stay back from the festivities for the most part. He had always looked forward to their brief dances together...

Those memories filled him with a warm familiarity now, as they danced happily around the Baeldthorian ballroom. Though unlike back home, there seemed to be no end in sight to this blissful moment. Neither of them pausing to find another dance partner...

Eventually, the pair grew tired. And after, getting a drink from the punch bowl. Sofia suggested they go outside a bit for some fresh air.

Cedric followed her willingly out to the balcony. The young woman leaning forward against the railing as she gazed up the stars. The sorcerer followed suit, but truthfully he found his attention drifting more towards her than on the light tapestry in the sky.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. I've been rather enjoying myself."

"I'm glad." She said, "It's not exactly the same of course. But a party like this does remind me of home a little bit..." A sad, wistful sigh escaping her lips.

Cedric frowned, catching her forlorn tone. With the duties that her amulet, as well a Protector and Story Keeper role had given her. Duties that often sent her far away from home for indiscernible periods of time. It should come as no surprise that Sofia would be prone to the occasional homesickness from time to time.

Though in this case, the sorcerer suspected it had less to do with the actual time they had spent away from home. And more with her inability to solve the problem and send them back...

"Things still not going well between Mina and Amos?..." he asked.

"No..." Sofia admitted softly, with a shake of her head. The sorcerer frowned in concern, as she sighed heavily. "...Mina still refuses to communicate with Amos... or her parents about anything. And Amos himself isn't much help either..."

Cedric scoffed lightly at that. The songster's uncooperative behavior not surprising him in the least.

"At the moment I'm just trying to at least keep her going to the lessons..." Sofia continued "But at this rate, I don't know if I'll ever be able to solve this problem..."

"Of course you will." He said encouragingly. Gently cupping her cheek with his hand as she looked up at him. "You can accomplish any task given to you."

She smiled sweetly up at him, her eyes shining at his words "Do you really think so?"

"I know so!" He said confidently.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes as she snuggled her cheek further into his gloveless palm.

The sorcerer's throat seemed to catch a bit, as his free hand began to move towards the back her head. His fingers gently straining through her soft hair...His eyes trailing down to her pink lips. Looking so inviting...

Slowly...imperceptibly...he started to lean towards her. His eyes lidded slightly, a pleasant warmth spreading over him...

Abruptly, he came to senses. Thankfully, before his previous actions could have been perceived by the young woman. Opening her eyes, Sofia grimaced in confusion as he suddenly stepped back from her. Clearing his throat.

"Hmm, well. It's getting rather late, and I'm...feeling tired... I think I'll head to bed now." He explained swiftly, trying to hide his nervousnes. "Good night, Princess."

With those words, he left her sight. Slowly at first, then more briskly as he attempted to weave his way through the ballroom. Reaching the hall his speed increased, until he had finally broken into a run. Desperately hurrying to reach his guest room.

Entering the abode, Cedric slammed the door behind him. Leaning against it briefly, before slumping down to the floor.

He raked his hand across his face, stopping to cover his mouth with his hand. The image of Sofia still fresh in his mind. Merlin's Mushrooms! What was he thinking?! He had almost kissed her! His heart still beating uncontrollably at the pleasant thought of his own lips pressing against hers...

 _"Your wife. Sofia. Do you love her?"_

He buried his face in his hands. As images of Sofia, and the days they had spent together came freely to his mind. Unable to deny the truth to himself any longer. That he was indeed, completely, and totally in love with her...

When did it happen? Lifting his face from his hands he rested his head against the door. His mind searching for the moment his love for her had changed into something so different. Of course, he had loved her on a purely platonic level for a long time. When she was still that little girl who had wormed her way into his heart all those years ago. And perhaps those feelings would have remained the same, had she continued to stay that way. But time stands still for no one, and before he knew it, she had transformed into the most wonderful woman he could ever imagine...

Searching his memory, he suspected that perhaps he had started to notice something sometime after she had turned seventeen. Her presence suddenly, and unexpectedly started to send his heart into palpitations not unlike the ones he had been experiencing during their stay in Baeldthoria.

It was more than just that though...As he had spent time with her, whether here, or back home. He had always been filled with a calm and gentle assurance. One that made her company feel so pleasantly natural to him. And oh! How he longed to keep her by his side always...

But he couldn't admit those feelings. Not to himself, and certainly not to her or anyone else. If he were to do so, then surely it would destroy the precious relationship they currently shared. So he decided, whether consciously or subconsciously, to keep those feelings hidden. Even from himself. If he could just pretend she was still that little girl...then at the least he could have her by his side... Of course he couldn't ignore his feelings completely, and oftentimes he fell into a trance just by looking at her. But he always succeeded in pushing those thoughts aside. Determined to stay the course...

That had been the plan anyway... However their recent and sudden arrival to Baeldthoria had completely turned that upside down. Here in this country, where the problematic aspects of their relationship, such as age difference and social gap were either accepted or unknown. He could finally experience with joy, the long suppressed desire of courting her. And even though he knew it was only an act, he still, against his better judgment allowed himself to get swept up in it. Until those feelings he had carefully ignored for so long were now staring him straight in the face...

Of course, he hadn't thought he could deny those feelings forever, even had they remained in Enchancia. But he had hoped that at least when that moment came, she would have already married a prince and started a family. By then, he would have certainly bemoaned his loss of her. But at the least the situation would have necessitated that he got over it quickly...

Instead, he had to realize his feelings for her now. And what did that do for him!? Nothing! Save to prolong his suffering. Because now, he would have to watch on fully aware of his longing for her as she became another man's. For despite the bliss he had felt with her during their stay Baeldthoria. The sorcerer was painfully aware that her heart already belonged to Prince Hugo...

Whimpering pathetically, he pulled his knees into his chest. Burying his face into his folded arms.

"Poseidon's pumpkins..." he murmured softly.

—-

A/N: Thank you for reading. While writing this story I like to listen to a special playlist. And for this chapter in particular I listened to SecretCrush by Vocaloid composer Pianissimo, quite a bit.

Also I do want to say, in case I don't make any updates before then. That I'll be taking a bit of a hiatus in December. I'll still be writing, I just won't be posting anything. And unless a story I'm following is updated, I won't be around on this site too much during that time. I'll be back Christmas though, with some more updates and at least one oneshot. So in case I don't post another chapter before that time, I'll see you then. Though I'm hoping to at least get the first chapter of a requested story in before that time. And maybe get in another update on one of my other stories as well. But we'll see.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First

A/N: So here is my first story update of 2019 :). To be honest, I'd hoped to have a little more chapters prepared. But I got into a writing slump during my hiatus because of the holidays. Though I feel like I'm getting back into my regular writing schedule. :).

Anyway, for the first ten chapters of this story, we've mostly been seeing things from Cedric's point of view. Now, we're going to do a bit of backtracking, and look at things from Sofia's perspective. We'll also start to unravel a bit more of the mystery of Baeldthoria.

I hope you enjoy! :)

—-

Sofia had always been a little different from other girls. Of course, there were the blatantly obvious factors. At a young age she had literally become a princess overnight, as the result of her mother's marriage to the king of Enchancia. However, even as a princess she still drifted from the typical fairy tale story. Taking what was considered by some, to be a revolutionary interest in flying derby, as well as other traditionally non-princess roles.

But, those were paltry compared to the other things the girl had managed to accomplish in her life. Almost immediately after becoming a princess she was made a keeper of the legendary Amulet of Avalor, gaining many magical powers for herself. This was followed not long after, by her initiation as Story Keeper of The Secret Library. (The only princess chosen by Elena, to free her from the previously mentioned Amulet.) Followed by becoming the first ever non-magical being to be made a Protector. Protector of The Everrealm. And all before her thirteenth birthday!

Still, there were what some may consider to be, less noticeable differences that separated the princess from other girls her age. One being her apparent disinterest in romance. Unlike her elder sister, and friends. Sofia had never been the type to swoon over boys. Of course she had no objection to the concept of true love. But it wasn't something she really thought of much when it came to herself.

That was, until after her thirteenth birthday

That, seemed to be the magical age when the girl finally hit puberty. Which of course entailed a lot of changes for her, both physically and emotionally. It was also at this time that she suddenly started to take an interest in boys. And there was one boy in particular, that she took a great fancy to.

She had always considered Prince Hugo to be one of her dearest friends. True, he had left quite a bad impression on her, (as well as her sister Amber), when he tried to knock her off Minimus during the tryout race for 'Royal Prep's' flying derby team. However the girl wasn't the type to hold grudges, and after learning more about him as they competed together for, and successfully won the flying crown. As well as encouraging him to participate in, and being his partner, for Enchanted Ice Dancing. The two managed to develop a rather succesful friendship.

Still, when the time came for them to choose their secondary schools. It seemed they wouldn't be able to see each other much. What with her going to Everrealm Academy and him having opted for the Corinthian Sports School.

However, Sofia had meant what she said that day at the Royal school fair. That she still wasn't entirely decided on what school to join. And although she was enjoying Everrealm Academy. After sometime she thought that perhaps it would be a good to branch out and try something new.

So, as determined earlier, she started sampling a few of the other schools. Among which, was the Corinthian Sports School. Where she was able to meet up with Hugo again. However, it was also at this time that horomones started to play a role in the princess' thinking process. And she began to see the older boy in a different light. Feelings of giddiness and butterflies, accompanying her whe she was around him. And it was quite obvious that the girl was experiencing her first crush.

What added more to her glee though, was that her feelings actually seemed to be reciprocated. Hugo took an interest in her just as she did for him, and the two royals began to spending more and more time together. Both in in school, participating in Flying Derby and Enchanted Ice Dancing together, just as they had done at Royal Prep. As well as out of the classroom.

Of course Sofia was encouraged by Amber in her pursuit of Hugo. Who, although being a little upset by her change in schools at first, was delighted to hear of her sister's sudden interest in romance. A decidedly girly and princessy topic. And the two siblings often spent late nights gushing over the younger girl's blossoming romance with the foreign prince.

During this time Sofia and Hugo even shared their first kiss. Well, technically it had been nothing more than a mere peck on the lips. But for the two budding teenagers, it had set both their hearts a glow.

However, time has a habit of changing things. And despite their brief romance, the two of them started to grow apart. Sofia was often caught up in her duties as a Protector plus, though she loved flying derby and enchanted ice dancing, she just didn't think the sport school was the right choice.

So as time passed and they began to grow farther apart, those feelings she had for him just seemed to fade...

Even so, Sofia wasn't too broken up about it. Well, perhaps a little at first. Looking back on it though, with wiser eyes uninhibited by the cloudy vision of horomones. She could see that the romance they shared, though pleasant. Had been merely a brief shared infatuation. Nothing like the true love spoken of in those famous stories.

But that didn't bother Sofia. After all, she had more important duties to attend to. Such as protecting the Everrealm, and giving stories happy endings, and on the rare occasion helping a princess or two. In fact, as she looked back on that time of her first infatuation, she couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bit of embarrassment for her uncharacteristically frivolous attitude at the time.

Of course the memories she had made with Hugo during that time were wonderful. And she still cared for him as a friend of course. But when it came to romance with the boy, as the saying goes, 'that ship had sailed'. And Sofia was perfectly fine with that.

—-

When she was fifthteen, during the evening of a special party her family had been hosting, she was surprised when her friend Desmond asked to speak with her in private. She had always been close to the boy since during their 'Royal Prep' days, and their friendship had only solidified during their shared schooling at the 'Institute for Science and Alchemy'. A school Sofia had dabbled in due to her fascination with magic, and the potential for it to aid her in her Protector duties...

Desmond led her out to the balcony. Where they would be away from listening ears, but not entirely out of sight. Not wanting his intentions to be misconstrued.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sofia asked, as they came to a stop.

"Well, it's about...Amber?" Desmond admitted, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Amber?" she cocked her head in confusion slightly, "What about her?"

"Well...the thing is..I kind of... sort of". Sofia watched as the young mans eyes traveled to the window, catching sight of the older Enchancian princess. His face blushing a gentle pink, and his eyes taking on a dreamy look.

At that, the answer clicked inside of Sofia's mind. "Desmond?... Do you have a crush on Amber?" she asked.

"Sshh!" the boy hushed, causing his friend to flinch slightly, afraid someone had heard them. "Sorry." he apologized, when he realized that perhaps he had over reacted. "Um...yeah...I do" he confessed shyly.

Sofia's face lit up "Oh! That's wonderful!". However her expression soon changed to a perplexed grimace "But... why tell me? Shouldn't you be telling her that?"

"Well the thing is..." he began twiddling his fingers "I was hoping since you're her sister and all... Maybe you could help me."

"With what? Telling her how you feel?"

"Yeah." Desmond admitted "You know how shy I can be. And she's so amazing it's hard for me to get close to her."

Sofia could certainly understand that. After all, her sister did posses an aura of regality that only the most confident of princes would brave to court her.

Still, Desmond was a sweet boy, and one of Sofia's closest friends. And the times she had seen him and Amber together they did seem to get along. So, even if nothing came of it. She still wanted him to at least have a decent chance.

"Well, maybe we can find some way for you guys to spend some more time together." she suggested.

"How?" He wondered aloud, "We don't go to the same school anymore. And I don't think I could transfer over to Everrealm Academy."

"Hmm?" Sofia hummed in thought, he did have a point there. Plus, she doubted that Amber, what with her preparaing to be the future Queen of Enchancia, would be willing to make the switch over to any other school. So that wasn't really an option. Thus the only time Desmond would get to see her would be during events like this...unless..

"Why don't you just come over here to visit some time?" she suggested.

"I don't know Sofia, wouldn't that seem a little suspicious if I just came here for no reason."

She smirked playfully, "What do you mean 'no reason'. I thought you were trying to woo my sister."

"Yeah, but I dont want to make it that obvious!" the boy protested, before turning away shyly "...at least not at first..."

"Well, why don't you just say you're visiting me as an excuse" Sofia suggested.

He grimaced though, "I'm afraid if I did that, she might misinterpret that it's _you_ I'm trying to court..."

Sofia frowned, that would be a problem. And not an entirely farfetched one, especially when taking into account how close she was to the Desmond. Though they both only considered each other to be good friends.

So it seemed they would have to come up with a better excuse for Desmond to visit more often, so he could attempt to gain Amber's favor. And they had to do it without it being too overt. But what possible excuse could they come up with?

As Sofia considered this, the sight of her Royal Sorcerer, Cedric performing magic in the ball room caught her attention. And an idea struck her...

—

Cedric was busy in his workshop, rather content as he finished up some last minute projects before retiring for the night. So consumed was he in his work, that he failed to detect the knock and slow opening of his workshop door. Which was why he was so startled by the sudden "Mr. Cedric?"

He gasped as he turned around, relieved to see it was only the teenaged princess. "Sofia..." he began. Dismissing her apologies for startling him with a wave of his hand, and a kind smile. A stark contrast to the harsh reprimand he likely would have given her when she had first arrived at the castle.

"...Never mind" he assured, "Do you need anything Princess?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor" she said.

He scoffed playfully, "Well, I'd figured that much already. Now, what exactly can I do for you Sofia."

"I was wondering" she began slowly, "If you would be willing to tutor my friend, Prince Desmond?"

He blinked, "Tutor him?"

"Yeah, he goes to the 'Institute For Science and Alchemy', and since they work with advanced potions there. We thought maybe it would be good to get some guidance from a Royal Sorcerer."

"Oh? well, I suppose I could..." Cedric mused, absentminded folding his arms. "But, why doesn't he just ask his own Royal Sorcerer then?"

Sofia was suddenly silent. What could she say beside the truth. That studying here with Cedric would give Desmond a better chance of getting close to Amber. That Desmond's own Royal Sorcerer was too busy? No, she knew Cedric would be nothing short of insulted by that. Especially considering how hard that he himself worked...

"He... he just wanted to come _here_ to learn...is all..." Sofia said, as honestly as possible.

Cedric sighed through his nostrils at the girl's answer. Clearly there was more to this than she was letting on...

Noticing that the sorcerer seemed rather dissatisfied with her response. And possessing no other option. Sofia simply looked up at him with imploring eyes, and spoke those three words that had managed to persuade him many times before.

"Please, Mr. Cedric"

The sorcerer's lips twitched into an amused smile at the sight of the young woman, looking very much like the little girl she used to be with that innocent pleading look. "Oh, very well" he agreed with a chuckle, "But only three days a week! I've got my own schedule to keep too, you know."

"Thanks Mr. Cedric! You're the best!" she smiled, as he ushered her out the door.

"Yes I am..."

—

Thus with Cedric tutoring Desmond, the prince now had a viable excuse to visit Enchancia on a regular basis. Of course this wasn't exactly something Sofia and Desmond could keep secret...

"Hey, if Cedric's tutoring Desmond. Maybe he can tutor Zandar too!" James suggested one evening.

Well, that certainly wasn't part of the plan. But it wasn't as though they could discourage it without looking suspicious. Plus, Cedric seemed to be willing to tutor the Tangun prince as well, if a little grudgingly at this point...

So thus began the regular visits of the foreign princes. They would recieve tutoring from Cedric three days a week after school. Then after that, Desmond would try to find an oppurtunity to get closer to Amber. Of course that was something Sofia insisted that he'd have to do on his own, but at least the task seemed less insurmountable now. In fact with Zandar there, James suggested that the three boys hang out a little after their lessons anyway. Which again, wasn't in Sofia and Desmond's plan. But at least it gave Desmond an excuse to linger a little bit...

Of course, Sofia encouraged her friend when she could, but for the most part the infatuated prince was on his own. Along with her own homework, Sofia was often summoned on Protector missions after school. So she was seldom around to witness the blossoming romance unfold.

—-

One night, on a lark, she ventured to pay Cedric a visit. It had been some time since she had just 'dropped in' on the Royal Sorcerer. In fact, probably not since she'd asked him for his help with tutoring the two princes.

She knocked on the door of his tower. Surprised when he opened it looking rather disheveled, with bags under his eyes.

He blinked rapidly, as though his tired mind was trying to fathom her appearance, "Sofia?... What are you doing here?"

"I, just wanted to say hi" she explained taking in his appearance with concern.

"Oh..." Cedric responded tiredly, "...Thank you..." he rubbed his eyes before turning back inside. Leaving the door open so Sofia could enter if she so desired.

Tentatively, Sofia stepped inside. A frown on her face, as she observed the huge mess. Clutter seemed to abide in every inch of the room. What was more, Cedric looked absolutely exhausted as he busied himself at his work table.

"Are you alright, Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked, though she could tell full well, that he wasn't.

"I'm just tired..." he confessed, stifling a yawn "With tutoring your friends. I've fallen a bit behind on my own work. So I've had a few late nights is all..."

Sofia frowned. "Oh... I'm sorry" A feeling of guilt beginning to wash over her.

"Don't be..." he assured her. "It's not your fault... Neither is it your friends... They're both very good, and they always clean up afterwards. This mess here," he gestured around the room "Is my own doing. I'm just not very good at managing my own time..."

That did little to assuage the princess though. After all, he wouldn't even be in this situation, had she not asked him to tutor her friend. The fact that she had done it merely to give Desmond a chance with her sister, as opposed to him actually studying alchemy, only made her feel worse. True, the young man took his studies seriously and had even informed Sofia of his improved grades since coming under Cedric's tutelage. But that still didn't change the fact, that she had suggested it with ulterior motive.

She felt a desire to help the sorcerer out of this situation that she had put him in. But how? Ask her father to give him less to do? No, most likely that would just wound his pride. Besides, he and Roland had been getting along rather well. If Cedric really thought the King was asking too much of him he would say something. At least, she hoped he would. Then again, Cedric did have a bad habit of bending over backwards to keep her dad pleased. But she was sure, if he did make mention of it, Roland would be willing to oblige.

With that in mind though, she figured asking Zandar and Desmond to quit would posit the same problem. Plus, there was the added fact that Desmond was just barely starting to get over his shyness in regards to Amber. So to have him just quit would probably set the boy back quite a bit. Which would make her feel even more guilty, for wasting both Cedric and Desmond's time for no reason.

So, what could she do? The answer struck her mind as she observed the mess...

"Here." she said grabbing the broom from his closet, and immediately setting to sweeping "Let me help you clean up. That way you can just go to bed, as soon as you're done with your work."

He turned to face her, eyes wide. "Oh no...Sofia you don't have to do that!"

"It's okay," she assured him. "this is something I want to do. Besides, I've done it before when I was your apprentice. So just take it as me being on apprentice duty again." she joked.

He smiled softly at her, shaking his head in amusement. Still, he couldn't help but feel concerned for her. After all, he knew the princess already had other responsibilities. But, at the same time he was also aware how stubborn she could be when it came to helping others. And honestly, he didn't have the energy to argue with her...

"Alright... if you must..." he conceded, "But promise me you won't push yourself too much, my dear. After all, you already have your own duties to attend to."

"Deal." she agreed, continuing to tidy up.

—

For the next few weeks, Sofia would come to Cedric's workshop to help him clean up in the evenings. Of course, she kept her promise to him that she wouldn't strain herself. And whenever Protector duties led to late nights she would refrain from seeing him. Still, even with her absences, the sorcerer seemed to be faring much better with her help. Though he still possesed a few bags under his eyes, she could tell he was getting a little more sleep.

Eventually the guilt that had initially motivated her began to subside. And Sofia simply began to just look forward to their evenings together. A feeling, that seemed to be mutual on Cedric's part as well.

One night in particular, when they had both finishing up. Sofia was put away some of the potions, when her eyes glanced up at the spare wands he kept on the wall.

Carefully she picked one up, smiling in fond rumination as she held it in her palms. "You know... I think the thing I miss most about 'Royal Prep' were the sorcery lessons."

"Hmm... " Cedric began "Now that you mention it. I'm a bit surprised, considering your love for magic, that you didn't opt for some sort of magic based school like the 'School of Science and Alchemy'."

She smiled. It was true she had tried the school out, after her brief periods in 'The School for Adventurers' and 'The Corinthian Sports School'. And she did find it rather enjoyable. But...

"That was fun. But we only really ever learned how to make potions there." she admitted.

"Hmm..." he observed, "I suppose you have a point there. Alchemy is only one portion of sorcery after all. Plus, I believe that school puts a greater emphasis on the _science_ of the process. Rather than the magic."

She smiled wistfully, as she put the wand back. "You know, I thought 'Hexley Hall' looked really neat the first time you took me there. To be honest, I was a little disappointed to see that it wasn't an option during the day of the Royal School Fair." she turned giving him an amused smile. "It probably would have made the decision a little easier."

He chuckled, "Well, that's to be expected. 'Hexley Hall' is a school reserved for sorcerers. And Royals usually don't transfer there." he explained.

"Still...there was a time I actually did want to be a sorceress." she admitted.

Cedric blinked, "Really?"

"Mm hm" she nodded, "I think it was after I first met you. Seeing real magic, and a real Sorcerer for the first time was just so ah-mazing! And after I was able to get a gold star on my first ever sorcery test, thanks to you" she added with a grin towards him. "and mom called me her 'little sorceress' it really made me think, that I'd like to do that too someday..."

Cedric smiled at her rumination, recalling that time so long ago himself.

"But.." she continued, her fingers tracing her Enchantlet, "I ended up becoming a 'Protector' instead. Definitely not what I expected" she remarked with a small laugh "though I do get to be surrounded by magic. Even if it wasn't in the way I'd initially planned. But, thats just life I guess." she shrugged. "In fact, when I was little, I always thought I'd end up running the shoe shop with mom. But I became a princess. So I guess ending up a Protector instead of a Sorceress, shouldn't be too surprising."

"Life does have a funny way of catching us off guard I suppose..."

"Still..." she thought, aloud. "There are time when I still think it would have been nice. To be a sorceress..."

He nodded in understanding, before turning to finish up the last of his work. Sofia returned her sight to the wand once more, her tongue in her cheek as she picked it up once more. Thinking...

"Do you think maybe you could teach me a little?"

Cedric turned back to face her, "Excuse me?"

"I know I'm not training to be a sorceress. But I did really love all those sorcery lessons I had at Royal Prep. Especially when you substituted" she explained. "I also really had fun being your apprentice those few times. And well...since I'm technically sort of on apprentice duty right now. Maybe you could teach me some spells..."

The man continued to stare silently at her. So the youth decided to pull her trump card.

"Besides, maybe knowing a few more magic spells could actually help me with my Protetor duties" she added.

He blinked once before chuckling, "Oh, I suppose so..." he said giving her with a sly smile.

"Really? Thanks, Mr. Cedric"

"So...is there anything in particular you're interested in learning?" he asked.

The princess thought for a moment. Memories of the first time he had ever taught her returning to her mind. Turning rocks into rubies, had been her first sorcery test. As thanks she had even made some for him. And with those same jewels, he had made...

"Do you remember the tiara you made me for my graduation?"

"Of course I do."

"Maybe we could start there."

The sorcerer smiled, truly touched that she wanted to learn the same spell he had used for her graduation gift. A spell he had used to express his immense gratitude, for the friendship and kindness the girl had offered him. Gifts that had led to his change in heart, and redemption.

But...

"Hmm, as much as I'd like that," he explained, "the process for that is a little more complicated than you think. It actually requires a bit of alchemy, and seeing as how we just cleaned up. I don't think either of us is too inclined to make another mess. "

She frowned a little, disappointed by that answer.

"But..." he continued, turning to look through his spellbook. "I think, I have a spell in here to turn a ruby into a phoenix. It's a bit more advanced, but since it doesn't require any potion ingredients. It should be simpler to perform."

Sofia smirked in disbelief, "Turning rubies into a tiara is supposed to be complicated, but turning a ruby into a living breathing magical creature is going to be simple?" she joked, skeptically.

He shrugged, "Hey, I dont make the rules". But admittedly, even he couldn't help but be baffled at how capricious magic could be at times. It never ceased to amaze him how he could accidentally 'bestow life' on inanimate objects. But doing something less fantastic, like turn gargoyles into golden horses, could elude him.

Well, no matter. That was just magic, he supposed. He flipped through his book until he found the aforementioned spell he was thinking of.

"Here we are!" he announced, before ushering her over to examine the words herself. With a quick spell he conjured up a couple of rubies and turned his attention to one of them.

"Now, watch closely." he instructed, " _Mutato_ _Fenice_!" there was a small burst of flame, and a small phoenix hovered in the air in place of the ruby.

"Wow!" Sofia gasped, for all the magic she had seen throughout her life. It never ceased to fill her with a childlike sense wonder.

"Now you try," Cedric offered, gesturing towards the remaining ruby.

"Okay!" Sofia nodded with determination, stepping up to the red jewel.

Confidently, she raised her wand " _Mutato_ _Fenice_!"

There was a puff of red smoke, and then sitting in the ruby's place, was not a phoenix. But a pig, sporting a bright red ribbon and golden crown.

Cedric stifled a chuckle at the sight of the animal. Aware of his own sensitivity, when spells went haywire. But when Sofia responded with a hearty laugh he lost his composure and joined her.

In her revelry, Sofia stepped back and the heel of her shoe became stuck in a crack of his floor causing her to fall backwards.

Letting out a gasp she prepared for impact. But instead of hitting hard ground, she felt Cedric's arms and chest behind her as he attempted to keep her upright. Sofia looked up at him her face flushed pink and her blue eyes wide, no doubt Cedric figured, as a result of her previous giddiness suddenly transforming into shock.

He held her just a second long before helping her straighten up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y..y..yes" Sofia responded quietly, her stomach still doing flips. Though it had little to do with the actual fall...

Assured that his princess was uninjured. Cedric made his way to the animal, taking the tiara from off it's head. "Well, it seems you found an easier way to make a tiara out of rubies." he remarked amusedly.

The girl chuckled, a little nervously.

"Well, I suppose that was a little too advanced for the moment..." he thought, tapping his chin with his finger as he surveyed his bookshelf. Eyes lighting up, when he located a different spell book. Reaching up, he withdrew it from the shelf and brought it to his table.

"Here." he explained, flipping through the pages "This should have some spells in it more suitable from someone of your level." Looking over at the girl, he frowned in concern when she remained standing in the same place. Looking a bit out of it. "Sofia...?"

"Huh?...Oh! right!" she said coming out of her daze, before rushing to his side. "That sounds perfect Mr. Cedric."

He smiled at her. A gesture that quite unexpectedly sent the youths heart a flutter. She turned away from, him blushing lightly. A color that went unnoticed by the man, who had returned his attention back to the book.

Sofia tried to listen as Cedric, read to her. But her thoughts kept traveling back to that moment when he had saved her from her fall... The way it had felt to be in his arms... Causing her heart to beat excitedly, and her cheeks to heat up. Especially as he unwittingly brushed up against her at times.

For the moment though, she did her best to still those strange new emotions...

—-

A/N: Thank you for reading. And I hope it was satisfying considering the long wait from the last update.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sofia The First'

A/N: Okay, I'm back! Things have been pretty busy the last few months. I've been trying to finish up a requested multi chapter story, and I had a baby back in March. So my hands have been pretty full. I haven't forgotten about this story though, and now that I'm finished with that aforementioned requested story I'll be able to put a little more focus into this.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

—-

Sofia began to notice a significant change in her perception of the sorcerer after that night.

Of course, she'd always seen Cedric as her friend. In fact, when she thought of it, she'd have to consider him one of her best friends. A sentiment that the man once confided that he also shared. Which may have seemed odd from an outsiders perspective. Until one took into account their shared history.

The first time she ever met Cedric, she was in complete awe. Magic was so fascinating to her, and he had been the first real sorcerer that she had ever seen.

Unfortunately the man didn't seem to think very much of her, at least that was the impression she got. However, when she returned home sopping wet and miserable, after a disastrous first day at Royal Prep. She was pleasantly surprised when he kindly offered to give her a tour of his workshop to cheer her up.

It was there, that he first told her of the secrets of the wondrous Amulet her new father had given her; and had even generously offered his help should she ever need it whilst adjusting to royal life. An offer she took to heart when she returned to ask him for a dancing spell for her debut ball. And although that had turned out disastrous, it didn't deter her from seeking his help once more for her first sorcery class.

That week she had spent as his apprentice, was perhaps one of her fondest memories of her early days at the castle. She loved helping in the sorcerer's workshop and getting to know him more. He was such a good teacher, as well as being great at magic. And with his help she was able to obtain a gold star on her test.

However, that was also when she learned that despite his skill, he was unfortunately prone to severe bouts of nervousness. Which made it difficult for him to perform spells correctly in the presence of the King. A problem she was determined to help him overcome. After all, he was helping her, and they were friends now.

So with a bit of assistance from her, Cedric was able to put on a magnificent magic show for King Magnus and The Enchancian Royal Family. Looking back, that was the happiest she had ever seen him during her first year as a princess.

She continued to seek him out after that. Sometimes for help, but also just to visit. And although he didn't always seem as pleased to see her as she was to see him, he was nearly always willing to aid in whatever request she had. Especially when it came to protecting her precious amulet. She of course also sought to return the favor by helping, and cheering him up as often as she could. She could still remember her anxiety as she tried to find him the perfect gift for Wassailia. As well as the joy she felt when he told her that her simple homemade wand case was the best gift he had ever gotten.

Thus, her friendship with the sorcerer continued to grow. Partly helped by the fact that he was one of the few people she could truly confide in in regards to her amulet(though she didn't divulge all of it's secrets to him). Which he was always willing to assist with, a fact that gave her great joy and confidence in him. Especially when they had returned home to the castle after a full day of doing good deeds in the village. Only for her to discover that the jewel was no longer working correctly. Immediately she sought his help and he quickly repaired the gem. And after Elena had been freed from it, he also helped her to discover and understand the new changes in it's powers. As well as protected the jewel, and her, from Grimtrix when he tried to steal it.

Certainly there could be no doubt in the young girl's mind that she could always rely on her sorcerer, and that he was one of her truest friends.

And then, that reality was shattered...

It was day of the Conjurer's Conference, and she had been invited to be his apprentice once more for the occasion. An offer which gave her a warm feeling of nostalgia when they arrived at Hexley Hall for the event.

There Sofia learned of Grimtrix's plan for the sorcerers to take over their kingdoms, as the Order of The Wand. As well as the horrid truth that Cedric had only ever wanted to steal her amulet so he could take over Enchancia. She could still remember the way her heart broke when he told her that he had never been her friend.

Even so, Sofia knew that she couldn't just let him get away with taking over her kingdom. After using a witch's broom to return to Enchancia, and discovering to her horror that he did indeed freeze her entire family with the Medusa stone Grimtrix had given to aid in his coup. She boldly faced the wayward man, pleading with him to stop. And although he insisted that this was what he truly wanted, his actions told an entirely different story. For even with his wand pointed right at her, and Wormwoods encouragement, he couldn't bring himself to use the same spell on her. And he practically gave his wand away, allowing her to destroy the stone and free her family from his enchantment.

The sorcerer was captured by the guards, and made to face the King. It was at that moment that he finally openly confessed all he was feeling. How everyone thought he was nothing but a bungler from his childhood. That any success he managed to achieve was overlooked in favor of his shortcomings. Whilst on the other hand both his sister Cordelia, and Roland were praised and given the benefit of the doubt. And of his desperation for people to finally see him as a great man.

His words truly moved the princess with compassion. For all the time she had known him, she had never realized just how deeply he had been hurting. Sure, he was often grouchy, and complained quite a bit. But she had had no inkling of the extent of the pain he had experienced throughout his life...

But more importantly, she just couldn't forget that moment, when he had every chance to freeze her, but didn't. And she plead his case before her father. However her mother told her that sometimes, no matter how much we wish, there was no good to see in some people.

But that couldn't be the case with Cedric. There was good in him. She knew it! She had seen it! And she refused to believe that it wasn't there. Or allow him to believe it either...

So she descended down to the dungeons to confront him. There she told him how he had dissapointed her with his actions. And although he had expected her anger, he seemed genuinely surprised when she told him that the worst thing he did was say that they weren't friends.

As strange as it was though, it was the truth. That had hurt her most of all. But she also knew, that it wasn't true. She knew that he was her friend, and she told him such.

She could still remember the look he gave her as he knelt in front of her. The sincerity in his voice and eyes, as he gently grasped her small hand and apologized to her.

The tender moment was cut short however, by the arrival of Grimtrix. Who was bent on completing the takeover Cedric had failed. Sofia quickly ran upstairs to confront the wicked sorcerer, who had once again frozen her family. Though armed with only a shield there wasn't much she could do to stop the man. He was joined shortly by Cedric, who had managed to escape from his cell.

Grimtrix bequeathed the younger sorcerer his staff and instructed him to freeze the princess. Then the kingdom would finally be his...

For a brief terrifying moment, she thought perhaps he would go through with it. But that gentle smile he gave her was all the assurance she needed. And Cedric quickly used Grimtrix's own staff to dispatch him.

" _You_ _did_ _it_ , _Mr_. _Cedric_!"

" _Well_ , _that's_ _what friends, are for."_

Yes! Cedric really was her friend, and he had saved her family and the entire kingdom!

Of course, that didn't mean that his previous actions would be forgiven so easily. Although Roland was willing to no longer confine Cedric to the dungeon. It seemed he intended for the man to take his freedom in exile. No longer allowed to service Enchancia as it's Royal Sorcerer.

But Sofia pleaded his case once more. Telling her father of second chances, and her own experience with her dear sister Amber. Eventually the king relented, and reinstated the sorcerer's position. On the condition that he'd always remember to hold Sofia in gratitude. A promise to which the man gladly obliged.

From that day onward, the princess noticed a significant change in her relationship to Cedric. Perhaps it was the fact that now everything was out in the open and she knew of his greater flaws, thus decreasing the naive childlike wonder she had once felt for him when they first met. Or maybe, it was her own growing maturity as the result of being trained to be a Protector, as well as approaching her Royal Prep graduation. Whatever the reason, it felt more and more like the two of them were now on equal grounds. As if learning his dark secret has opened a greater connection between them. And although it wasn't the most pleasant of things, strangely, it actually seemed to strengthen their bond. Causing them (Cedric especially) to be more open and honest with each other.

Of course, their friendship still had some bumps to face along the way. Although Sofia still believed in him, she couldn't ignore the fact that he had betrayed her once before. And there was still some lingering doubts within her mind that perhaps he would again choose power over their friendship. And when Wormwood stole Grimhilde's crown, for a moment the poor girl actually believed Cedric had fallen back into his wicked ways.

Thankfully though, that misunderstanding was soon rectified. And as the two of them, plus her father, stood against the real culprits. Prisma attempted to use the power of the Wicked 9 object to destroy Sofia for good. And she probably would have succeeded had Cedric not risked his own life to save hers.

" _Oh_ , _Mr_. _Cedric_. _You_ _could_ _have_ _gotten_ _really_ _hurt_!"

" _So_ _could_ _you_ , _Sofia_."

The way he gently held her hands, and the sincerity in his eyes. They were the same as when he apologized to her after his attempted takeover. In that moment, the princess knew for certain that he would always be her friend, and she was determined to never doubt that again. A resolve that payed off, when after freeing her from the Amulet of Avalor. The sorcerer willingly returned the jewel to her. Indicating that he cared far more about her, than any power it might have given him.

From that day on she knew the two of them possessed a special bond, and that she could always count on him in times of trouble. For even though she always tried to keep her family and friends safe, and out of the way of her Protector duties. There was still the occasional adventure when the sorcerer ended up getting dragged along. And he had saved her life quite a few times during those quests.

Of course, the young Protector had returned the favor many times herself. And although she was growing up, her schedule becoming busier and busier between school and her work. She would still to visit him every once in a while. Just as she had when she was younger. A thoughtful act, which only seemed to strengthen their already unbreakable bond.

Indeed, the two of them shared a very unique and strong friendship. And she was content with the state of their relationship.

That was, until that fateful night in his workshop...

It was so strange...Cedric had saved her many times before that. And certainly from far more dangerous things than a careless fall. And although she was always grateful, it wasn't as though the actions had ever elicited any other emotion from her before.

So why then, during that moment, did her heart suddenly go into palpitations?

She tried to shake it off. After all, it wasn't as though she hadn't experienced something similar before. Indeed she was quite familiar, after her brief relationship with Hugo, of that budding feeling of infatuation.

She supposed it wasn't too farfetched for her to develop such feelings for Cedric. After all, she had known the man a long time, and they were very close. Plus, looking back on her younger days, although she had had no decided interest in boys. She could still recall being a bit enamored with the sorcerer.

It appeared that the teenager was experiencing yet another crush. Well, no matter. It would go away on it's own eventually. Just like it had with Hugo. At least, she thought it would.

However, as time went on, she found to her surprise that those feelings didn't fade. Rather, they seemed to grow stronger.

It wasn't as though she was doing anything different in her interactions with the man. But those new feelings continued to linger, and she soon noticed they were quite different than what she had felt for Hugo.

What she had felt for the prince was a bit more bombastic in nature. Powerful, yet fleeting. But for Cedric, it was more of a constant gentle feeling of belonging. As though being in his presence was the most natural thing in the world to her.

True, she still had those heart fluttering moments from time to time around him. But for the most part, it was that same loving familiarity, and she slowly began to realize that this was far more than just some silly crush...

When she turned sixteen, she had to finally admit to herself, that she had fallen in love with the sorcerer.

Unfortunately, although she was aware of her feelings. It wasn't as though she could confess to him. At least not right away. True, getting married at the age of sixteen wasn't entirely out of the norm for princesses. Grandmum had done the same thing in fact. However, usually when it did happen, it was because she was being married to a young prince. Or, if he did happen to be older, then at least to a man of very high noble ranking. Which didn't include Royal Sorcerers. And although Hugo may have been permitted to marry her at this time, (had she still been interested in him), she doubted that her parents would approve of a relationship between her and Cedric at such a young age.

Eighteen however, was an entirely different story. It was only a two year difference, but she would at least be considered an adult by then, and therefore not entirely bound to her parent's decisions in romantic matters. True, being a princess, she probably wouldn't be completely absolved from their say. And it wasn't as though she intended to go over them, unless she thought it absolutely necessary. But at least this way, she had the best chance of being happy with her sorcerer, and receiving their blessing.

So she decided to wait until she was of age. In the mean time she continued to offer Cedric her assistance in his workshop, as well as her company. Even after Desmond and Amber finally managed to start a relationship and the blond prince, as well as Zandar, no longer frequented the workshop. Whilst Cedric continued to teach her magic on occasion, as his unofficial apprentice.

In addition to aiding him with work. She would also try to take occasions just to share some tea, read a book, or play a game or two with him. Unfortunately, with the many responsibilities both of them were beholden to, such opportunities were often few and far between. But she relished any chance they had to just spend time together. And with passing each day, she felt her love for the sorcerer deepen.

Of course she was careful not to reveal her feelings to Cedric. But that didn't stop her from flirting with the man from time to time. Though her methods were a lot more subtle than that of her elder sister. Still, she often found that a brief 'accidental' brush of her hand against his lap as they sat in her secret garden. Or leaning just a little closer to him than needed, whilst she reached for an ingredient in his workshop seemed to work wonders. Coloring the man's cheeks a delightful shade of pink, as well as setting her own heart a flutter. And she hoped that she was succeeding in at least planting the idea of the two of them together within his mind.

She kept her love for the sorcerer a secret from nearly every one else though. Even Amber. Though she was very close with her sister, and confided in her about pretty much everything else. This particular subject she wasn't too comfortable sharing with the blonde princess. Amber did tend to be a bit more on the traditional side on whom princesses should marry after all. So Sofia doubted she would understand her feelings for their Royal Sorcerer.

In the meantime, in regards to her education, although Sofia did dabble a bit in each of the schools (some longer than others), ultimately she decided to settle with Ever Realm Academy. A decision which delighted Amber to no end, who happily claimed "I knew you'd come around!" And both siblings graduated just a few months before Sofia turned eighteen.

As she began to approach that long awaited birthday. Sofia began to feel more and more anticipation at the idea of finally being able to confess to all the precious feelings of her heart to Cedric.

The day finally arrived, accompanied by a grand ball and many gifts and well wishes from her family and friends. Including her dear sorcerer. And though she appreciated every bit of that special day. She eagerly awaited most of all that moment when she would finally confess to him. She could just picture it. The two of them, alone in her secret garden as she told him all the desires of her heart, them sharing a tender kiss under the beautiful light of the full moon...

Then evening came, and nothing happened.

'It wasn't the right time', she told herself. And she repeated that same excuse over and over again. Even as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months.

And yet, despite those words, she knew that there had been more than plenty of opportunities to tell Cedric that she loved him. So why, did she keep putting it off? She had dreamed of this day for so long. Why wait anymore? She was eighteen now, the age she had personally decided she would tell him. It was no longer a distant future she could only dream about and wait for. It was finally a possibility!

Because...if there was a possibility that Cedric could return her feelings. Then there was also the equal possibility that he could reject them...

That, is what caused her continued delays. The fear that her confession would be met with either indifference, or worse disgust.

What if he didn't return her love for him? What if, in spite of how much she had grown, he still only saw her as that little girl who arrived at the castle all those years ago? Never, as a woman that he would possibly desire as his wife.

It had been so much easier just a couple years ago. Back then she could spend as much time as she desired happily daydreaming of a future with him. Never once having to consider that her fantasy (or their relationship) might be torn to shreds, before it was even allowed to bloom.

But now she knew, that if she were to confess to him. Not only did she run the very real risk of him rejecting her romantically. But perhaps he would no longer even allow their friendship. And both this fear of rejection, as well as being severed all together from his company, compounded together to cause her continued reluctance.

It was so frustrating! Sofia was a very courageous woman after all, and those who knew her as Story Keeper and Protector of Ever Realm were aware that there was little that could discourage her. But this thought of losing Cedric, was downright terrifying. Almost as bad as when Vor had dragged her into the amulet. And she had been forced to face the wicked sorceress all alone.

Despite her fear, she still managed to continue her usual visits to Cedric. In an attempt to maintain some form of normalcy. Though she was grateful for the distraction that her Secret Library and Protector duties provided her on occasion.

But even with her best efforts, and those occasional reprieves, her mind was often clouded with those same worries. In fact, they had been the very thing distracting her that day in his workshop. Causing her to let the vial slip from her fingers, and shatter on the floor...

She cringed at the sound of a second clatter, just above her. No doubt, caused by the startled sorcerer. She didn't have much chance to acknowledge it though. As the steaming puddle of dangerous potion ingredients now at her feet necessitated she step out of the way quickly.

Cedric quickly slid down his ladder, and used his wand to remove the hazard.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cedric" the princess apologized, embarrassed that her thoughts had caused her to be so careless.

"It's alright..." he assured her gently "More importantly though..." his eyes quickly traveled over her form, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm alright." she answered, briefly examining herself, and turning about once to assure him as well.

"Good." he sighed in relief.

"I guess we'll have to start the potion over again, huh?" Sofia asked, with a bit of dismay.

"I'm afraid so." Cedric confirmed, frowning sympathetically.

The princess grimaced slightly as she stretched a bit, letting out a heavy sigh "Looks like I haven't been much help today." That was an understatement if there ever was one, she was sure.

"Nonesense Sofia, you've always been a great help in my workshop." he assured her gently. And the princess had to avert her face briefly, lest the pink tinge of her cheeks give away just how much those words meant to her.

"Besides, it's a simple enough potion to start again." He continued almost absentmindedly, having not perceived her blush. "Here, I'll get the snake skin over here while you get the butterfly dust up top."

The princess nodded, and the two of them swiftly worked together to gather all the necessary ingredients once more.

"There, every thing we need." he declared proudly. Sofia smiled and nodded before bringing her hand to her mouth in an attempt to keep a yawn from escaping.

Cedric frowned, at her display.

"Sofia... " he began cautiously, garnering her attention "I know you said you wanted to help me with my work today. But maybe it would be better if you rested instead..."

Her eyes widened in shock, "No, no! " she protested eagerly, "I'm alright, I just have a lot on my mind!" She then failed to stifle another yawn. "And well, I guess I am a little tired..." she relented.

It was true. Her last Protector mission had taken a lot out of her. And although Chrysta had assured her that they wouldn't call on her again for a while, unless it was an emergency. She still had the Secret Library to contend with. Not to mention being a Protector meant she couldn't just ignore trouble that came, even if technically she was off duty.

Plus, there was the constant weight on her mind caused by her fear of confessing to Cedric. So of course the young woman would be a bit run down...

"But here! Let me at least make the potion I spilled earlier." She insisted, sincerely wanting to make up for her careless blunder.

"Alright..." he conceded softly.

She quickly made her way to the spell book and repeated the steps she had done earlier. Working swiftly and skillfully she completed the potion. Satisfied, with her work she turned around to see Cedric, who seemed to be staring at her as if in a trance. She wondered briefly if perhaps he had been admiring her as she worked. A thought that delighted her as she graced him with a beautiful smile.

Her doubts pulled her back into unpleasant reality soon enough however...

"I'll go to my room and rest now." She announced.

"Yes, yes princess, you do that." Cedric answered enthusiastically, showing no signs of his supposed previous enchantment of her. Perhaps she had merely imagined it after all.

"I'll see you again some other time." He assured her

She gave a short nod in response, "See you." she parroted back, leaving his workshop.

—

A small smile actually came to her face at the sight of her bed. She was very tired. And it had been a while, with all her duties, since she had allowed her self to indulge in a nap.

Sofia threw herself stomach down a top the mattress. Closing her eyes, she soon fell fast asleep...

She woke up sometime later. Groggily rubbing the sleep from her vision.

"Hey princess!"

She smiled at the familiar voice, peeking an eye open.

"Hey Clover." she greeted sleepily, yawning as she moved to sit up.

Clover, the last surviving of her original group of animal friends, hopped onto the bed. Though he struggled for a moment in his attempt to make it to the top. Sofia chuckled a little in amusement, reaching over to help her elderly friend onto her mattress. The years had no doubt taken their toll on the rabbit. Yet despite his increasing physical frailty, he still retained his trademark spunky attitude.

The rabbit turned out of her arms and sat up on the mattress, regarding his long time companion with a wry smile "You have a nice nap?" he teased slightly.

She nodded, before stretching with big yawn. "Yep, I really needed it. I feel so much better."

"I told ya it does a body good." he winked.

Sofia smiled, and scratched his ear. "You're right." she said, gently. Before feeling her solemnity returning.

Clover caught her subtle change in demeanor almost instantly. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" she acknowledged, his question bringing her out of her thoughts, "yeah...I was just thinking..."

"About Cedric?" the rabbit guessed with a frown.

"...Yeah...". Though she had kept the secret of her love for the sorcerer from practically everyone else. She had confided it to her long time animal companion.

"I ruined one of his potions when I was supposed to be helping in his workshop today." she confessed, still feeling a bit frustrated with herself. "I was able to fix it. But still..."

Clover listened as she poured out her woes to him. Just as he had done since she was a child.

Sofia sighed, "I just don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him how I feel..." her eyes downcast, as she pulled her knees to her chest

The rabbit thought for a moment. In all honesty, he didn't really understand his best friend's infatuation with the gangly man. Still, Sofia's happiness meant a lot to him. And if she loved Cedric, then he was determined to at least help and support her in that.

"Well, I always find that good food helps role a conversation along." he mentioned.

She smiled in amusement, unsurprised by that advice.

"So, why don't you invite him for supper."

Sofia blinked, "Supper?"

"Yeah, just the two of you! That way you can talk."

A smile began to form on Sofia's face at her friend's suggestion. True, she had often brought tea and snacks up to the workshop to enjoy with Cedric. Sometimes bringing them to enjoy in her secret garden together. But never before had she ventured to share an actual meal with him. Such a gesture certainly would catch his attention... Plus, she did have the excuse of wanting to continue helping him with his potions...

"That sounds like a great idea! Thanks Clover!" Sofia beamed, hopping to her feet. Feeling much lighter than before. "I'll go ask my mom if it'll be alright!" she declared, eagerly heading out the door.

"Good luck!" he waved "Oh, and be sure and bring me a little something from the kitchen too before you see him, honey."

"You got it!" she giggled

—

Sofia found her mother and asked if it would be alright if she could accompany Cedric in his workshop for dinner tonight. Miranda agreed quite readily to her request and the princess was then off to the kitchen.

There she asked Chef Andre if he could prepare something simple for the two of them. Not wanting to put too much pressure on him and the other servants. Who no doubt, were already preparing a lavish meal for the rest of her family. Thankfully, the man already had something mind. Having prepared the same thing for his inventor daughter on many an occasion.

Soon, he presented the princess with a large platter of assorted cakes and sandwiches. Baileywick, who had been informed of her impending absence at supper, showed up and offered escort her and the meal up to the workshop. Though she thanked them both, she insisted on taking it herself.

Sofia dropped off a bowl of fresh vegetables in her room for Clover as promised, and then began the trek to her beloved sorcerer's tower. Finally fixed in her determination, that tonight would be the night, that she professed her love to him.

Eagerly she knocked on the door, grimacing as her excitement turned to concern when she heard him yelp from the other side. Opening the door she watched him dive to the ground in an attempt to catch something.

She set their dinner down on his table and hurried over to his side.

"Are you alright, Mr. Cedric?!" she asked grabbing his arm.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," he assured her standing up. "and so is the potion!" He smiled proudly, showing her the vial,

She chuckled in amusement, having witnessed his feat of heroism. "Good job, Mr. Cedric. You're the best."

"Yes I am...I Oh! wait, Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at supper?" Cedric asked having grasped the abnormality of the situation.

"Oh, well, the thing is..." she explained. "I thought you and I could have supper here in the workshop."

Cedric stared at her, baffled. "You want to have supper here...with me?" he asked for confirmation.

"Yes!" she answered "...I mean... I thought maybe I could spend the time helping you with your alchemy. Considering it's my fault your potions got messed up earlier." It wasn't a lie. As she did fully intend to assist him tonight, in addition to finding an opportunity to confess to him...

"Oh don't worry about that." He waved her off distractedly, "But won't your family miss you downstairs though?"

"It's alright, I already asked my mom and she said it was a great idea. And look!" she gestured to the large platter of assorted sandwiches and cakes she had set on his desk on her way in. "Chef Andre even made these for us! He usually makes them for Gwen, because they're easy to eat while she's working on her gizmos."

Cedric continued to stare at her with that same dubious expression. The princess could see the wheels turning in his head at the odd request. And her breath hitched in her throat a bit as she nervously awaited his response. She could see his gaze turn, almost longingly, at the plate of food she had brought up to him. She knew he was probably hungry, having been aware of his poor eating and sleeping habits for a long time now. (Which she of course hoped to rectify someday.) Even so, he seemed rather aloof to the idea. Her eyes took on the gentlest of a pleading look, and with that his defense fell.

"Alright," he conceded "That's fine with me."

"Yay!" Sofia responded, her face lighting up as a feeling of relief washed over her. Cedric simply smiled back.

Her exuberance suddenly turned into worry as she looked behind him. "Is your potion supposed to be doing that?" He turned in a panic to see a pillar of green smoke coming out of the vial.

"Poseidon's Pumpkins!" he shouted, rushing over.

Thankfully they were able to salvage the potion. And true to her word, the princess went about helping him finish the rest of his potions. Though Cedric insisted they wait until after they had finished their work before eating. In order to avoid getting any crumbs in their brew.

They finished quickly, and the two were left with plenty of time to enjoy their dinner. It was a pleasant experience, to just chat casually whilst they ate. Amidst her sudden bout of cold feet, it had been a while since Sofia had been able to enjoy the simple pleasure of his company. And the princess relished in the precious moment.

Having finished their meal the two began placing the potions in their designated places in Cedric's workshop. Sofia knew with the hour as late as it was, that he would likely bid her goodnight as soon as they were finished. A mild panic came over her as she realized that she still hadn't told him how she felt. And she was afraid if she didn't take the chance tonight, she'd never gather up the courage to do so again.

Desperately, she began looking around for an excuse to stay just a little longer. When her eyes fell upon a curious looking potion upon his shelf.

"Mr. Cedric. What kind of potion is this?"

The sorcerer looked over to see the princess holding a glass vial of glowing crystal blue liquid. "That's not one that we made today." he observed, approaching her.

"I...I know...I was just curious is all." She explained, handing the bottle to him.

"Hmm, well I suppose I could show you how it works." he grinned. "Hold still."

She obeyed his instructions. Wincing only slightly in surprise as he placed a single drop of the magic liquid onto her head. Immediately a cloud of lavender smoke spewed forth and hovered in the air above them. Presently the cloud began to morph, displaying various shapes. Which although not greatly detailed, we're still discernible. Images of flying unicorns, wee sprites, fairies, rompkins, dragons and other magical creatures danced before them. Smoke figures of a rabbit and a flying horse joined the revelry.

"What is all this?" She asked, in awe as she watched the morphing images above her.

"This is 'Heart's Truth" Cedric explained, "a potion that reveals what is in the heart of an individual. The things that are most important to them..." They continued to watch on as the cloud took on the appearance of the royal family, as well as that of Sofia's friends. Including her beloved sorcerer.

"It's beautiful... " she sighed gazing upward.

Cedric smiled as he looked on at the images himself. "Well, that's to be expected Princess, since it did come from you " he explained, "the potion also reveals the nature of a person. It makes sense that the pictures would be beautiful because it reveals your exceptional goodness."

The scene before them soon ceased and the air before them cleared once more. Cedric placed a stopper on the bottle, "Still, " he thought aloud "It is a rather impractical potion. Especially when one takes into account the amount of time needed to make it."

"I think it's wonderful!" Sofia countered, "To be able to see all the things that resonate with my family and friends, the things they care about the most. Even if it was only a little, I would be able to understand them better. " her thoughts turning particularly to the man in front of her.

"You would say that." he smiled. Taking the potion, and returning it to it's home on his shelf.

"I wonder what kind pictures you're heart would show, Mr. Cedric..." she suggested. A warm feeling coming to her chest, as she imagined such a thing.

Cedric however seemed to freeze, his back turned towards her. The princess frowned as she sensed a sudden heavy tension in the room.

"It's rather late." he said dully his back still facing her. "We'd better wrap things up before Baileywick comes looking for you."

"Oh...alright." she answered softly. Did she say something to upset him?

The two silently worked alongside one another tidying up his workshop for the night. A habit they had developed on Sofia's insistence. The process seemed to put Cedric back into a lighter mood, and he soon bid the young woman an amiable goodnight. Before turning his attention to one of his spell books.

Sofia however, just stood there silently. Her feet seemingly glued to the floor, and her heart pounding as she tried to work up the courage she needed. It was now, or never...

"Cedric?" she said quietly. Tentatively dropping the prefix she had used for his name since childhood. In a small attempt to communicate her desire for greater closeness between them.

She could see him turn around to face her in her periphery. But was unable to determine his expression as she kept her eyes downcast on the floor. Her fingers twiddling nervously.

"Yes..?" he asked cautiously.

"There's...something I want to tell you..." she said still averting her gaze, feeling her gumption slowly starting to fade.

"Alright..." he said gently, urging her to continue.

"I...I...That is..." struggling to find the words. "Do you remember Prince Hugo!?" She blurted out.

Cedric flinched at her sudden question. "I think so." he said folding his arms and looking up as if trying to remember. "Wasn't he one you said you did flying derby and enchanted ice dancing with during Royal Prep?"

Sofia nodded in confirmation. "To be honest when I was younger, I actually had a little bit of a crush on him."

She didn't exactly know why she brought up her former crush. Perhaps she was trying to find a way to naturally bring up the concept of romance to her sorcerer. Though that outburst was anything but natural.

Still, the memory of simpler times did seem to ease her a bit. And she felt her resolve growing steadily stronger as she continued her confession.

"I haven't seen him for some time though, and as I've gotten older I've actually started to...to" her tongue remained stubbornly tied as she tried to convey to the man that it was now him that she loved...

"You want to see him again?" Cedric asked.

"Huh?" Sofia looked up, her train of thought interrupted by his sudden question. "Well, yes..." she did hope to see Hugo again sometime. He was still her friend after all...

"Hmm, well maybe you could write him a letter." he suggested.

The princess stomach churned with a sinking sensation as his words called to mind some advice Amber had given her years ago...

" _Now_ _when_ _you're_ _talking_ _with_ _him_. _Casually_ _bring_ _up_ _another_ _guy_ , _and_ _see_ _if_ _he_ _gets_ _jealous_. _Then_ _you'll_ _know_ _if_ _he's_ _interested_ _or_ _not_."

Sofia had never followed through on that suggestion. Finding it to be cruel and manipulative. Now however she could see, much to her disappointment, the wisdom in that method. For despite obviously thinking Sofia still harbored feelings for Hugo, Cedric didn't seem the least bit perturbed by it.

"Oh..I guess...I could do that " she said, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. A part of her wanted to rectify his misunderstanding. To tell Cedric that it was him that she loved. Except that...

"I'm sorry, but this sort of thing isn't exactly my strong suit." Cedric apologized nervously running his fingers through his hair.

With those words her heart sank to the floor. So, he had thought she had merely related the information to him in an attempt to seek relationship advice. Well, she supposed that would make sense. Especially if Cedric himself had no interest in her...

"It's alright." she assured him with a small smile, trying to hide her disappointment. Though grateful she hadn't embarrassed herself further by actually telling him she loved him. "I think I'll try to contact him. Thank you. Good night Mr. Cedric." her heart breaking a little more, as she returned the prefix to his name.

"Goodnight, Sofia" she heard him echo, as she numbly started for the door.

"Sofia! Wait!" he called.

"Yes!" she turned around. Eyes wide and expectant, her heart still clutching to the last vestiges of hope. Perhaps, he was upset about Hugo after all...Maybe he would confess his own feelings of love for her...

"Umm, just one question. Why tell this to me? About Prince Hugo, I mean". He asked.

Her mood fell again as she was reminded just how silly those hopes were. "Oh...Well you know...I guess I'm just not ready to let my family know about it just yet. Especially Dad and Amber. You know how they can be." She laughed lightly, trying to veil her disappointment.

"Ah, I see."

"Well, Good night again." she said softly.

"Good night." she barely heard him respond as she exited the workshop, closing the door behind her.

—

Sofia began the long walk back to her room. Footsteps slow and trudging as the pit in her stomach grew deeper. Her vision blurry with unshed tears. Though she did her best to keep her face neutral, lest she happen to run into anyone on her way.

Thankfully no one impeded her progress, and she was soon safely within the confines of her private quarters. Closing the door behind her and leaning against it, she finally allowed the tears to trickle down her cheeks.

Wiping them away, she walked towards her window seat where Clover was sleeping soundly a top his special pillow. She smiled thoughtfully at the comforting sound of the bunny's snores. Her friend had always enjoyed his naps, and in his old age he seemed to relish them even more.

Gently she caressed his sleeping form, enjoying the feel of his soft fur. Being careful to not wake him. Though with how deeply he slept these days, she doubted she ever could. A part of her possessed a lingering worry that the day would soon come when he'd never wake up again. However her friend had assured her many times that he had every intention of sticking around. Until he was absolutely sure, she no longer needed him.

Despite the brief distraction her friend had provided, her mind once again drifted back to that conversation in Cedric's tower.

Her lips quivered as she lay on her bed, thinking of his apparent rejection. The fact that he didn't even seem the least bit upset by Hugo seemed to cement all her fears. That the sorcerer had absolutely no romantic interest in her, and probably still only saw her as a little girl.

Well, at least she hadn't lost his friendship.

"... _maybe_ _you_ _could_ _write_ _him_ _a_ _letter."_

Perhaps she should try to contact Hugo again. Although she didn't feel the same way about him now, she did like him once. And at this point, perhaps it would be more reasonable for her to try to get back with him then to keep pursuing Cedric...

A disdainful scoff escaped her lips at the thought that a prince was actually a more realistic option for her now. What a cruel irony. She felt a lump in her throat as her cynical amusement gave way to heartbreak once more. Thoughts of her beloved sorcerer, and how she'd never have him filling her mind.

A sob escaped her throat as the tears began flowing from her eyes once more. Burying her face into her pillow, she wept until sleep finally overtook her.

—-

A/N: So this chapter was more exposition and retelling of stuff we've already seen, but from a different perspective. I hope it was still enjoyable though. The next chapter will have more new moments. Thank you for reading. While writing this chapter I listened to 'Eternal Snow' from 'Full Moon wo Sagashite' a lot. Both the original by Changin' My Life and the english cover by youtuber LeeandLie.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First

A/N: We'll get to see some Miranda and Sofia Mother-Daughter bonding in this chapter.

Please enjoy!

—-

Sleep did little to alleviate the heartbroken princess, who woke up feeling just as miserable and despondent as she had the night before.

At first she opted to simply lay in bed staring at the top of her canopy. Eventually though she decided that she would have to get up and at least attend breakfast. If only to avoid any awkward questions should she be absent from the morning meal.

Chosing a conservative gown, and taking a moment to tie her hair into a ponytail. She deemed herself suitable enough, when she chanced a view of her writing desk. Upon which a quil and pen were conveniently sitting.

Memories of Cedric's suggestion to contact Hugo, as well as her resignation to do so, returned to her mind. Causing her to choke a bit on the renewed lump in her throat. She swallowed it down though, determined to keep a brave face during breakfast. Before returning to the privacy of her bedroom to follow through with that commitment.

—-

After a hurried breakfast, the princess sat down at her desk and started her letter.

However, the only thing she managed to write down was 'Dear, Hugo', before stopping and staring blankly at the paper. She grimaced in guilt and discomfort. What was she thinking? She couldn't just rebound on Hugo like that. For one thing, it would be terribly cruel and unfair to the boy. Whom she still considered to be her friend. More importantly though, she knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to enter into a relationship with someone she had no feelings for.

She sighed, dropping the quil on her desk and lifting her legs up to hug her knees to her chest. No, Cedric had broken her heart, and she would just have to learn to deal with that.

She continued to stare hopelessly at the parchment for a while. When sudden knocking at her bedroom door startled her back into reality.

"Come in!" She called, straightening up.

At her insistence, Amber let herself in. The blonde smiling when her eyes fell upon her younger sister.

"There you are!" she said cheerfully, "I was wondering if you could help me pick out a dress for my date with Desmond this evening."

Sofia blinked in surprise, still seated at her desk. "Really?" Amber hardly ever asked anyone for fashion advice, and that included Sofia. In fact, the eldest princess was far more likely to be seen giving advice. Regardless of whether it had been solicited or not.

"Yes!" she insisted, coming closer. "I want it to be just perfect! After all, tonight could be the night."

Sofia smiled briefly with amusement. Well aware that her sister had been waiting with bated breath for a long time for the prince to finally propose to her. Sometimes anxiously so, as if a part of her feared that he never would. Sofia on the other hand, was far less concerned. Yes Desmond tended to take longer with these things than others. But there was no doubt in her mind that the boy would propose eventually, and most likely very soon.

An unpleasant feeling of envy passed over the young princess, as she thought of her sister's impending happily ever after. Whilst she seemed fated to never have her own...

She brushed it off though. After all, it wouldn't be fair to spoil Amber's happiness just because she herself was miserable...

A gentle hand reaching over to rest against her own brought her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she could see Amber studying her with concerned eyes.

"Are you feeling alright? You seemed a little down at breakfast this morning."

"Oh...yeah" Sofia lied, "I was just thinking about stuff..." she explained, discreetly folding the unfinished letter and placing it in her drawer.

The older girl watched her sister's actions carefully from the corner of her eye, but said nothing.

With a sigh, Sofia turned to give her a smile. "Sure." she agreed, "I'd love to help you pick out the right dress." Perhaps, spending some time with her sibling would serve as a good distraction from her own inner turmoil.

"Oh, Thank you Sofia!" Amber cheered. Taking Sofia's hands and pulling her to her feet. "Let's go!"

—-

Unfortunately for Amber there was still no proposal tonight. And although Sofia sympathized with her sister (more than the other girl knew). She was secretly grateful that Desmond (bless him), was still taking his time. For with the wound on her heart still so fresh, she didn't think she could bear the constant talk of wedding preparations all throughout the kingdom.

The week passed slowly for Sofia. Rather than return to Cedric's workshop, the girl took active measures to avoid him. Still far too embarrassed to even think of facing the sorcerer. Which made for quite a few uncomfortable moments when she nearly ran into him in the halls. Awkwardly turning down different corners in order to avoid coming into contact him.

She attempted to keep herself busy by seeking out the company of her other friends and family. But they, like herself, also had duties to attend to. And it was nigh impossible to find something she could completely dedicate her attention to. She had even ventured to ask Chrysta a few times if any extra help was needed in the Mystic Isles. But it seemed that things were just as peaceful there, as they currently were in the Ever Realm.

So try as she might to distract herself, the princess was still left alone with her sad thoughts far more often than she cared for. But even though her heart was aching, she still managed put on a brave face in the company of others.

However, there was one person she couldn't conceal her melancholy from.

—

Sofia lay a top her bed, staring up at the canopy. Letting out a few wistful sighs periodically, as her thoughts brought her back to Cedric. Still powerless to get him off her mind.

A knock at the door caught her attention, and she sat up.

"Come in!" she answered readily. Welcoming the distraction.

Her mother stepped inside "Sofia."

Standing up the princess put on her best face, "Hi, mom!" she greeted. Her expression changed however when she noticed the older woman regarding her with concern in her eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Well," Miranda began, smiling kindly "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me."

Sofia blinked a few times. Before she could respond, the queen continued.

"I can tell you haven't been yourself lately, Sofia. Now please." she sat down upon the bed, gently grasping her daughters hand "Tell me what's wrong."

The princess sighed, looking away for a moment. Apparently for all her talent in keeping secrets, even she couldn't conceal a broken heart from her own mother. Still, perhaps it would be good to talk to someone (besides Clover) about all of this.

Joining her mother on the bed, she sat in silence for a moment. Preparing mentally for what she was about to say.

"Well, there's..." she paused, not wanting to reveal too much "...someone I like..."

Miranda nodded, urging her to continue.

"I tried to tell them how I feel. But...they misunderstood me, and thought I was talking about someone else."

"That would be a problem." Miranda acknowledged, "Did you correct them?" she asked, already suspecting the answer, but allowing her daughter the opportunity to explain herself.

Sofia sighed, hanging her head dejectedly in response, "What's the point?...He obviously doesn't feel the same way about me..."

"And how do you know?"

"Well, because he didn't seem upset when he thought that I liked someone else." she explained, "And Amber says, that if he doesn't get jealous hearing about someone else. Then he's probably not interested..."

She looked up suddenly in surprise when Miranda took her hand in her own, chuckling softly. "Oh Sofia. You and Amber have grown so close over the years. And I'm glad you both value what the other has to say. But I think I should offer you some advice of my own."

The princess stared at her mother. Waiting.

"I think you should just tell this person how you really feel."

Sofia blanched, looking away "But...what if they don't feel the same way?"

"And what if they do?" Miranda encouraged, "I know it isn't easy. But you'll never truly know if you don't communicate with this person. If anything you'll just make things more complicated." she laughed gently as an old memory came to her. "Believe me, I'd know. The same thing happened to me."

The girl grimaced in confusion at her mother, "You and dad never had any trouble getting together."

Miranda smiled gently, "I was referring to your birth father."

"Oh!" Sofia gasped. Though she herself had been witness to the very moment Miranda and Roland fell in love at first sight. Her mother hadn't really divulged too much about her relationship with her previous husband. Perhaps because after losing him so suddenly during Sofia's early childhood, the memories were just too painful to recall at that time. Plus, Sofia hadn't enquired about it much herself.

Miranda nodded. "Birk and I first met in Galdiz a few years before you were born. He frequented my parents shoe shop whenever his ship pulled into port. We got along, but even though I wanted to get to know him more. I was afraid because he seemed so popular with the other young ladies in our village. Some much prettier than myself."

Sofia smiled wryly at that last statement. In her opinion there was no woman more beautiful than her mother. Not that she'd ever mention that to Amber.

"But after a _lot_ of encouragement from my friends." she paused as Sofia snickered a little "I asked him if he wanted to go on a date with me. He agreed, and even told me had been thinking of asking me. But was too afraid himself."

The princess eyes widened in interest.

"After that we started courting, eventually married. Then moved here to Enchancia, and had you." The woman looked off smiling wistfully, recalling those bygone days.

Noticing her expression, Sofia was curious. "Do you still love him, mom?"

"I do." Miranda answered simply.

Sofia smiled weakly in respones. Both surprised, and at the same time not by that answer. Of course she had no doubt of her mother's deep love for her step father. Having seen a happiness in her through out their marriage that had seemingly disappeared when she lost Birk. Even so, it made sense that a part of her heart would always belong to her first husband. However brief their time together had been. Why even Sofia herself, though the memories of her first father were few and faded in comparison to those of Roland, whom she loved dearly. Knew she still harbored a special love for her lost parent.

Still, Sofia was a bit amazed how her mother was able to accept her feelings with such grace. As well as admit to them so easily. Whist she herself was being racked with such turmoil in regards to her feelings for one man. And if she were being completely honest, she couldn't help feeling a little envious of the older woman's simple acceptance.

"Enough about me though." Miranda announced, feeling it was time to get out of the past and back into the present. "I think you should just tell him how you really feel." Reiterating her previous advice.

"I don't know..." Sofia sighed, still unsure. "What if he won't want to be my friend anymore..."

"Oh I'm sure that won't be a problem." Miranda said confidently

"Huh?"

The queen merely patted the girls hand though, "Well, it's your decision Sofia." she said standing up "But please, at least think about it."

With that said, Miranda left her daughter alone once more with her thoughts.

—

Sofia pondered over Miranda's words the rest of that day. By morning she decided that her mother was right. She had to tell Cedric how she felt. Or else it would just keep eating at her forever. Whatever happened between her and the sorcerer after that, she would just have to deal with. Whether good or bad. Though she sincerely hoped that the worst case scenario would be that they'd still be friends.

Getting dressed, the princess took a moment to sit at her window seat and gather her thoughts. Looking out the window she could see that the flowers in the garden were now in full bloom; and the view brought fond memories of her and Cedric, as well as Demond and Zandar collecting plants for potions.

A bright smile came to her face as she thought of a way to make her confession easier...

—

Outside Clover was munching contentedly on some of the new cabbages in the garden. Glancing over he saw his friend. Who appeared to be looking for something. Tossing the vegetable aside, he hopped over as fast as his old bones would carry him to greet her.

"Hey, Sof! What you up too?"

"Hi, Clover." she smiled, apparently in good spirits again "I was just looking for some flowers for Mr. Cedric."

"Decided to give it another go after all, huh?" The rabbit asked, having been privy to the conversation she had had with her mother.

"Yeah," she admitted, looking over the selection of blooms again. Trying to decipher which one would be just right.

"Well, let me help you out." he offered, "I think I know where some pretty good ones are at."

Sofia watched as the rabbit hopped off to find what he had in mind. Knowing that in his old age, he likely wouldn't be back too quickly. In the meantime she decided to continue her own search.

A sudden glow around her neck caught the young woman's attention. "Oh!" She gasped in surprise. Clutching her amulet as she felt the magic begin to surround her. Was it going to send her to help a princess? It had been a while since it had last done that...

So focused was she on the jewel. That she failed to hear her name being called, or the sound of rushing footsteps. Until, she felt someone collide into her just before the magic whisked her away...

—

"Sofia!" Clover called running towards her. His voice muffled due to the roses he was carrying in his mouth.

"Hey I brought you some..." stopping abruptly when in a blink of an eye Cedric and Calista crashed into Sofia, and the trio disappeared.

"Sofia?..." but the only trace that remained of his friend were the familiar sparks of magic still hanging in the air.

"Not again..." he groaned.

—-

A/N: Thank you very much for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First.

A/N: Here's chapter 14. Also you all may have noticed the very lovely picture on this story now. MarionetteJ2X drew that for me. Her artwork is so wonderful, and it makes me so happy she drew something for this fic 😍😀.

The events of this chapter coincide with events in chapter six. Please enjoy.

—

 _Upon a lush green hilltop, right underneath a blossoming apple tree, sat a young girl singing sweetly. Her long blonde hair flowing in the wind in rhythm with the wildflowers that adorned the area._

 _"You're voice is so pretty, Dorry." a boy, just a little younger than her complimented._ _He had blond hair as well, though the shade of his was just a bit darker than his companion._

 _The girl ceased her cadance to regard him with a bright smile. Emerald eyes shining. "Thank you! You sing very well too, Micah. Probably better than me if you practice more."_

 _The boy blushed, averting his own gray eyes. "R..really?"_

 _"mm hmm!" she nodded._

 _A shy smile found it's way on Micah's face_ _, "Well, I think I'll need to practice a lot before I get anywhere near as good as you..." he thought aloud. Watching as apple blossoms floated down in another gentle breeze. A few of them landing in his friends hair. He gently picked them out, before sweeping a bit of the tresses behind her left ear and placing a flower there._

 _She blushed at his actions before leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. The boy sputtered a bit, but ceased when she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled, intertwining his fingers with hers as they continued to watch the setting sun together. Content in the belief that these days would last..._

 _—_

"Sofia?"

The princess blinked rapidly. Coming out of her vision to see Amos standing there waiting for her to take the music sheets from him. A look of what was possibly concern in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, Thank you" she said.

Amos cast another glance towards her amulet as she took the papers from him. Which disturbed her a little, but she opted to ignore it again. After securing a hurdy gurdy from the music room, she left his prescence to study the parts she had agreed to teach Mina.

—

The days passed as Sofia adhered to her agreement of teaching Mina the basics, which Amos seemed to have no patience for. Calista joining them as promised. Physically, they focused mainly on the laps Amos had her run. in order to build up her endurance. Of course, Sofia was able to introduce a few twists in to make it more fun and under the new circumstances, Mina actually seemed to be enjoying herself. And although still rather recluse, the Baeldthorian Princess was becoming gradually friendlier towards Sofia.

However when the days would come to their end. Sofia often find herself laying awake within her guest room. Her mind switching constantly between several competing thoughts.

On one such night, she sat up and stared down at her amulet. Grimacing in confusion as she recalled the two different visions it had showed her. And although grateful that the latter had been significantly more pleasant than the first. She was still confused as to their meaning and purpose.

Of course, Sofia wasn't so naive as to not consider that the visions and Princess Mina may be connected. After all, her previous experience helping other princesses had shown that often the purpose of her visit wasn't always straightforward. Such as the time she had been sent to Ivy thinking she was just there to help round up the woman's butterflies. Only to discover that the jewel had had a much bigger plan in mind. But she just could'nt figure out what either of the visions had to do with Mina.

In addition to those concerns, there was also the issue with Cedric. True, before she had been spirited away Sofia had had every intention of confessing to him. But when her amulet called her, the princess knew she should shift her focus solely to her duty instead, until whatever she had been summoned for was accomplished. This was complicated though when both Cedric and Calista had accidentally been brought with her.

And then they met Baby's Breath...

The princess blushed, recalling the whole incident and how she had agreed so readily to the fairy's suggestion of a temporary marriage between her and Cedric.

She knew it was rash, and maybe even a little manipulative her. There were probably other more ethical ways she could have contacted Mina after missing her at the hill. But when Baby's Breath had made the offer she couldn't help but think that perhaps this was a heaven sent. And that this oppurtunity would allow her to more easily express to her sorcerer how she truly felt about him.

Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case. As evidenced by Cedric's reminding her of Hugo their first night at the castle. A reminder that had set Sofia back a bit to her previous apprehension.

More importantly, even though she wanted to tell him how she felt. Logically, she knew the only thing she should be focusing on now was helping Mina. As that was the entire purpose of her visit in the first place. Also, so that the two sorcerers, who probably shouldn't have come in the first place, could return home quickly. No doubt Cordelia would be worrying about her daughter, even if they had figured that Calista and her Uncle had merely accompanied Sofia on an adventure. Especially since they were taking so long in getting back.

Plus, there was also the issue with the Kingdom of Baeldthoria itself. The fact that it didn't allow the use of magic save for a select few just wouldn't stop eating at her. But not for the reasons you would think. She was fairly certain it wasnt the same situation as Avalor during Shuriki's tyrannical rule. But it still felt strange to her, and she just couldn't place why...

With all this, it seemed as though Sofia's mind was in constant turmoil. Were her efforts to aid Mina in her preparation for the cultural concert actually helping? Probably not. As the amulet had yet to send them home. Was there something else in relation to all this hiding beneath the surface? Something much bigger? What about those visions? And why did this kingdom consider the use of magic a taboo? What about Cedric? Should she take the opportunity of this odd situation to tell him of her love? How overt or subtle should she be? Or was now not the right time and place after all? Should they just try to get home as soon as so she could tell him then instead? But how were they supposed to do that? Neither Mina, or the amulet, seemed to be clear in that regard...

This constant switch, back and forth, between her heart and duty was nearly maddening. Made even worse by the fact that there didn't seem to be a simple solution in either direction. At least not any that she could see...

She sighed heavily, throwing herself upon the bed and covering her eyes with one arm. For now at least, perhaps the best thing to do would be to simply concentrate on what she _did_ know. Which was helping Mina prepare for the concert. Then hopefully the greater purpose of her visit (if there even _was_ one), would reveal itself in time.

—-

One day, while roaming the halls after singing practice, Sofia was surprised by a tightening around her wrist.

"Oh!" she gasped. Clasping a hand over her enchantlet to keep it from opening, and hurrying to her guest room.

Once safely secured inside, the door locked and curtains drawn, Sofia flicked her wrist creating the magical lasso which now bore the image of her former trainer.

"Hey Sofia!" the crystal fairy greeted. Smiling brightly.

"Hi Chrysta." Sofia ginned back, though she kept her enthusiasm subdued in comparison to her colleague.

"So Orion asked me to help out on the Isle of Rhompkins. Seems the hoodwinks had a bit of a scare after Bash accidentally knocked over their tree while trying to pick some flowers for a tea party."

Sofia chuckled lightly, not surprised to hear of such an incident from one of her "gentle giant" friends. Though she was a little concerned for the Hoodwinks home.

"It's nothing we can't fix" Chrysta assured her. "But I was wondering if you'd like to help me out with it."

The ever realm protector smiled guiltily. Remembering how often she had asked if there was anything she could help with in the magical realm, while trying to distract herself from Cedric

"Well, actually..." she held up her amulet, "My amulet sent me to help with something else."

"Story Keeper mission?"

"Princess problem."

"Ah, I see." Chrysta answered folding her arms. "Well, I think I'll be able to handle the hoodwink situation on my own then. And I'll leave you to helping your princess."

"Wait!" Sofia called preventing the other woman from cutting off their connection. "Um...Do you know anything about a place called Baeldthoria?"

"Baeldthoria?" Chrysta blinked "No. Why? Is that where the amulet brought you?"

"Yeah..." the princess admitted. "It's just weird. The thing is...we're not exactly supposed to use magic here. It's kind of frowned upon over here apparently."

"What!?"

"I know..." she sighed. "I asked because I was just wondering if you had any idea as to why that is?"

"Sorry, Sofia." Chrysta said. "I mean, I know the Mystic Isles like the back of my hand." she explained, holding out said limb to illustrate her point. "But I don't know too much about the different kingdoms in the ever realm."

"I understand..." Sofia chewed her lips a bit as she thought. "Actually. Do you think you could find me here?"

"What's a which way bow for?"

She smirked at that, "Right. When you're done helping the hoodwinks. Do you think you could meet me at 'Baby's Breath's house'. Just make sure to be discreet."

"Sure."

—

After securing a carriage from Clemens before he left to fullfill some kingly duty. Sofia made the journey to Baby's Breath's home. This time around, she really noticed just how far away it was from not only the castle, but the rest of the village as well. Hidden rather deep inside the forest.

She sighed, feeling a little bad for asking Chrysta to accompany her. After all, this wasn't exactly the other woman's jurisdiction. Still, Sofia thought that having her former trainer by her side might help her mind stay focused on the task at hand.

At last the vehicle came to a stop. Stepping out Sofia was pleased to see her friend already there waiting for her.

"Hey Sofia." Chrysta called. Her fairy wings hidden under a red cape.

As she had grown over the years, Sofia had actually surpassed the crystal fairy in terms of height. And although her former trainer often liked to take advantage of her wings in order to flutter up to to Sofia's head level. Here, where she was earth bound, it was far easier to see just how much shorter Chrysta was in comparison to the Princess Protector now. Yet another testament of Sofia had already changed into an adult

If only Cedric would see that...

She shook that thought off and approached her friend. Who was now gazing up in curiosity at the building.

"Interesting place." Chrysta remarked, reaching a hand out to touch the outer walls. "Looks like someone used magic to build it. Kind of strange considering you just told me magic wasn't exactly allowed here."

"Well, there are a couple of exceptions to that rule..." Sofia explained.

Chrysta raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh... So what did you want us to come here for."

"To see if I can get some answers." She said opening the door and hearing the tell tale jingle of the bell overhead as they let themselves in.

"Hello my dears!" a voice sang out, causing Chrysta to flinch in surprise as another fairy practically flew in front of their faces. Smiling brightly. Sofia's reaction however was a bit more toned down. Having already experienced, such a greeting.

"Ah Sofia! It's so good to see you again!" the pink-haired fairy exclaimed. "Have you been enjoying your stay with King Clemens and his family?"

"It's been...interesting." Sofia answered as honestly as possible.

"And who's this?" Baby's Breath asked, noticing Chrysta

"Name's Chrysta." the bigger fairy introduced herself. Hands on her hips as she smiled proudly " A Protector of The Mystic Isles"

"The Mystic Isles?..." Baby's Breath frowned, flying behind her, and lifting the Protector's red cape slightly.

"Excuse me!" Chrysta exclaimed, batting her hand away But the other fairy had already seen her wings.

"A fairy!" she gasped, instantly turning stern. "Oh no. You go back where you came from right now and remind them that Baeldthoria only accepts ever realm fairies for this position!" she commanded, wagging her finger. "Besides, I'm not due for a replacement for at least another two decades!"

"What!?" Chrysta gaped, before recomposing herself. "Look. I'm not here for your job! Like I said, I'm already a _Protector_."

"Oh?" the other fairy lightened. "Well you must be here for my help then!" taking Chrysta's hands in her own. Her usual cheery demeanor returning. "Don't worry my dear! The Baeldthorian Matchmaker is here to help! Though I'm bit surprised someone from the Mystic Isles would come such a long way for my assistance. Has securing a husband really been so difficult for you?"

"What!" Chrysta gasped. She hadn't even considered getting married. Moreover, she was a bit affronted by the way the other woman seem to be insinuating that it may be because of something wrong with her. "That's not!..."

"We were just here to ask you some questions?" Sofia interjected quickly, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. Noticing that her former trainer was becoming a bit temperamental with the other, obliviously pushy, fairy.

"Really now?" Baby's Breath folded her arms, "About what?"

"Well," Sofia began "I was just kind of wondering why you and the royal songster are the only ones allowed to use magic here."

"Hmm, well, in Amos case he's actually received formal permission from the King. As for myself, while I was in training to become the next marriage officiator, I do remember my teacher mentioning that long ago Baeldthoria decided to only have fairies perform their magical binding ceremonys. Something about them being naturally magical, and therefore more trustworthy."

"It's okay if fairy's to use magic then?" Sofia asked.

"Only if they're registered as the marriage officiator." Baby's Breath clarified. "Granted, I'm only allowed to use magic for the binding. In fact this building as well as my wand have been enchanted by my predecessors so that no magic, except that related to binding, can be used by me or anyone else."

Sofia blinked. Guess that explained why Calista and Cedric's reparation spells wouldn't work the first time they came here.

"Though, I'm not exactly welcome any where else in the kingdom." she continued. "No. My place is right here!" spreading her arms wide, and gesturing around the room. "Unless summoned by the king. That was what I agreed to when I became the marriage officiator."

"So..." the princess cast her eyes to the ground, thinking. "Did they use Sorcerers for binding ceremonys before?"

"You know. I'm not sure. To be honest I never really paid too much attention to the history portion of Baeldthoria during my studies." she explained with a chuckle.

"And yet you ended up getting the job?" Chrysta challenged.

"Hey!" Baby's Breath flew above her, "It's because I was the best in my class at actually doing that job! I mean, who would you rather have? Someone who can only tell you what needs to be done on paper? Or someone who can actually do it?"

Chrysta shrugged, she actually had to agree with her there. The crystal fairy definitely preferred practical skills over book smarts. True, Protectors needed to be clever in order to get out of tight situations and fix difficult problem. But that was a different kind of intelligence.

"My matchmaking skills are the finest in the land!" the marriage officiator boasted. "I'm the one who suggested King Clemens and Queen Agnes marry, and I'm sure you've seen the positive results of that binding. As has the rest of the Kingdom. Every other couple I've arranged have also reported immense satisfaction. My marriages are the happiest in the kingdom! Speaking of which..." she ceased her self advertising to look towards Sofia, "How are things going with you and Cedric, darling? Have you been thinking about making your situation permanent?"

Sofia blushed brightly at her words. "Um...they've been going well." Quickly snapping herself out of it though. She needed to stay focused on the task at hand! "So, you don't know why everyone else isn't supposed to use magic then."

"Not really." Baby's Breath admitted. "Save that it apparently makes the citizens very angry... You could try asking King Clemens if you wanted. Or even..." she paused suddenly, frowning. "Oh! but that man is always so difficult!"

Sofia blinked, grimacing in confusion as the bell chimed again. A couple walking in.

"I'll be right with you my darlings!" Baby's Breath cheered. Before turning her attention back to the two Protectors. "Well, it seems I have some business to attend to. So if that's all you need from me, I'll see you another time then."

Sofia nodded, before her and Chrysta stepped past the waiting couple and back outside.

"Well, that was interesting." Chrysta remarked once the door had shut behind them, "What was that she said about you and Cedric?"

"It's nothing!" Sofia shook her head, cheeks heating gently.

Her former trainer raised an eyebrow. But figured she just didn't want to talk about it.

"So you think this whole magic issue is why your amulet sent you here?"

"Maybe..." Sofia sighed, as she held the jewel. Remembering the two scenes it had showed her. Though at a complete loss as to what either of them had to do with magic _or_ Mina.

"If you want, I could check with Orion and Vega and see if they know anything about this place." Chrysta offered. "Since your other fairy wasn't very helpful." she scoffed.

Sofia smiled a bit wryly at that quip, "Maybe..." she said softly, still feeling a bit confused.

"Hey, you've got this Sofia! You're the Protector of The Ever Realm after all." Chrysta encouraged, "I trust your judgement here. But don't hesitate to give us a call if you ever need help. In the meantime, I'll be sure to let the others know not to send you any unexpected calls while you're still here."

"Thanks Chrysta" Sofia said, her friend's confidence putting her a bit more at ease. She looked towards the carriage and awaiting driver that had brought her here. Remembering that she still had to help Mina with dance practice. "I better head back."

The duo bid each other goodbye before both leaving to fullfill their respective duties.

—-

Once back at the castle Sofia redirected her focus back to teaching Mina. Changing into her exercise clothes, and meeting the other princess and Calista outside.

Even so, her thoughts kept turning back to what she had heard from Baby's Breath. Specifically in regards to the women's supposed talent as a matchmaker, and what she had said about her and Cedric.

Could it really be true? Would Cedric and her really be a good match? Or was it just wishful thinking on her part? Her already established love for the sorcerer clouding her perception.

But, a part of her continued to hope despite all that, if Baby's Breath was actually right?

At last practice was over for Sofia. Today Calista would be the one to accompany Mina as she refined her skills with Amos. So the Enchancian princess was free to leave to clean up and change into different clothes.

Before she could make it back to her room though, she saw Cedric standing outside. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her beloved. Mind reeling with her previous thoughts.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be a little friendlier with him. After all, they were supposed to be playing the part of a married couple. And she did intend to confess to him at some point. Though most likely after they got back home. Still, perhaps in the meantime she could at least try to sow the seeds a little more...

Taking a deep breath, the princess started towards her new 'husband'.

—-

A/N: So I know many of you are very eager to get back to where we left off with Cedric in chapter 10. However, we do still have a few more chapters from Sofia's perspective before we get back to that point. Remember, the amulet sent her here for a reason, and we'll be getting more clues as to what that is as we see events from her eyes. Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First. I only own my OCs and the kingdom of Baeldthoria.

A/N: Here's chapter 15 for you guys. Also, thank you kindly to all those who have been reviewing and following this story. As of the last chapter I've received over 100 reviews for this particular story, and it means a lot that it's cared for.

—-

Sofia contacted the other Protectors shortly after, asking if they had found any information on their current land of residence. Orion informed her that Baeldthoria actually once held communications with the Mystic Isles. But they ended contacts with the magical realm centuries ago for some unknown reason.

That didn't surprise her. From what she'd learned from Baby's Breath the other day, she had figured the country had once practiced magic at one point. She just found it odd that she couldn't seem to find any information on why they had not only stopped, but now seemed to hold such vitriol for sorcerers.

Though in all honesty, it wasn't as though she was actively trying to solve that particular mystery. Baeldthoria's views on magic had practically been cast to the back burner of the princess's mind as, in addition to helping Mina prepare for the concert, she had become fully engrossed in an entirely different endeavor. That of wooing her sorcerer.

Well, perhaps wooing wasn't exactly the right term. On account them already being married. And the young 'Duchess' took full advantage of her newfound relationship with her husband. Accompanying him everyday for conversation and pleasant activities, both in between and after lessons with Mina and Amos.

It was wonderful! Under these new circumstances she found herself once again feeling that same ease she had had with him before coming of age. Before reality, had made her feelings and life so complicated. But this time, on account of the nature of their relationship, she was able to be a little more overt in her affections. Pressing her body just a little closer against his than necessary when they hugged, sitting up against him as close as possible when they sat together, and holding his hand underneath the table during meals with the Royal family. Though she still refrained from kissing him. Save for the one bestowed on his cheek not long after their arrival.

Yes, it seemed as though her mind had been transported to a state of euphoric ignorance. The fears that had once paralyzed her having been cast far to the wayside, allowing her to fully enjoy the very relationship with her sorcerer that she had craved for so long. It probably would have stayed that way, had not her peace been disturbed by yet another vision.

—

 _The same girl Sofia had seen before, now grown into a beautiful young woman, sat at a desk. A frown of concentration on her face as she stared disconcertingly at the blank paper within her hands._

 _With a sigh she set it down. Grabbing a pen she wrote_

 ** _My Dearest Micah,_**

 ** _I hope you are doing well. I've missed you dearly these last few years since you left the village, and had hoped to see you again when you returned. But, as you have probably already heard, the matchmaker has chosen me to be the bride of our king._**

 _There was a considerable pause, as she prepared herself for what was to come next. After a deep breath, she continued._

 ** _By the time you return, I'll have already left for my new home. But I want you to know that you have always been the dearest person to me. And I wish you all happiness in the world._**

 ** _Your friend, Dorcas_**

 _She stopped, a couple of tears falling upon the page. Struggling to keep the emotions inside of her at bay. It was disturbing how informal and cold the letter was. But she feared to pen more heartfelt words. Lest her emotions overwhelm her and she spoil the paper with her tears. Thus forcing her to repeat the process over._

 _But perhaps at least these two stains upon the parchment would be able to convey her feelings._

 _Setting the pen down, she sat back in her chair and took in a deep breath. Steeling herself for what the future would hold. There would be no time for tears. Tomorrow she was to depart for the capital city, and be wed to her future husband. Far away from her home and all those she cared about..._

 _Well... perhaps there would be no time for tears tomorrow. As a soft sob escaping her throat, as she wept into her hands._

 _—_

The vision had left Sofia feeling ill at ease. The very thought of someone being unable to be with the one they truly loved was a dread she sympathized sorely with. Resurrecting her own, very real fear, of never truly being able to be with Cedric.

Still, she tried not to let it get to her. Though she had to wonder what these visions were trying to say, and what they had to do with helping Mina.

—

One day after singing practice, Sofia found Cedric inside the castle library. She smiled at the sight of him studying one of the books. A pair of spectacles resting upon the bridge of his nose as he did so. He had acquired the glasses a few years ago she recalled, and had taken to wearing them when studying particularly heavy texts.

So occupied was his mind that he didn't register her presence until she sat down right next to him. Her thigh resting up against his own.

His breath caught in his throat briefly at the the contact. Stifling the reaction he greeted her a warm expression.

"How was practice dearest?"

She smiled to hear the endearment. He had been using it far more often these last few days.

"It was alright," she answered. Leaning across his chest, she looked at the book in his hands. "What are you reading?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it reading..." Cedric clarified as he indicated out the letters in the book. Many of which were unrecognizable to her, and apparently to Cedric as well. They must have been written in an older alphabet. Unique to Baeldthoria.

"I do know a translation spell of course," he admitted. "But considering our circumstances, I'm not sure using it would be the wisest thing to do."

She nodded. Having noticed that he had seemed extremely hesitant to use magic, even privately, after their visit to the local village.

"Still," he sighed, casting one last glance at the book and setting it aside. "I was hoping perhaps I'd find some books written in the common ever realm. Specifically concerning Baelthorian history. As I am rather curious as to why certain things are frowned upon here..."

She grimaced, her stomach twisting ever so slightly. Baeldthoria, and whatever issue they had with magic, reminded her of those strange visions. Which reminded her of Dorcas being forced to marry someone she didn't love. Which in turn, reminded her of her fear of losing Cedric. None of such things she wished to dwell on while she was here with him.

So let's think about something else instead.

"Well," she announced, standing up suddenly and walking to one of the shelves. "I actually did find something written in the common alphabet last time I was here," Cedric watched quietly as she sifted through the books. "I think it was just a story book though."

At last she found what she was looking for, extracting the red covered tome from it's place and returning to the sorcerer "But, while we're here," she opened it's pages before reclaiming her seat next to him. "Why don't we read it a bit."

The sorcerer blinked once, before smiling again. "That would be lovely, Sofia"

She returned the expression and settled in, leaning up against his chest. A feeling of contentment washing over her as she felt him relax at her touch.

"Do you want to read?" she asked.

"I think I'd rather listen to you." he answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

She reached up to clasp his hand, intertwining their fingers together, and sighing dreamily at the contact. It was amazing how heavenly such small touches could feel when you were in love.

"Okay." She started to read, her worries and doubts forgotten once more as she sank further into his embrace.

Yes, this was what she wanted. What she needed. The interaction she ached for, and here in this kingdom, it was alright to get lost in the fantasy that it was all real. Casting aside her responsibilities for yet another moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First

* * *

 _Sofia observed her surroundings with a feeling of bewilderment. She was in the same Baeldthorian village they had visited the day she had offered to help Mina with her lessons._

 _But how? She was just lying in bed a few moments ago, wasn't she?_

 _Was she dreaming? But her dreams had never felt this real before._

 _Maybe it was..._

 _A soft glow flickered at her chest, confirming her theory, as her hand reached up to clutch her amulet._

 _So it was showing her visions in her dreams this time. Well, at least she wouldn't have to worry about suddenly freezing in place while awake. Something that was becoming a bit of a nuisance._

 _The princess took in the sights around her. Unnoticed by the villagers as they busied themselves in the streets, much like how Calista's own looking-back glass worked. It was the same village no doubt, but it was also very different. She recognized a few of the more prominent structures. However, instead of being worn with time like when she had seen them in the waking world, they appeared new._

 _She must be seeing something that happened a long time ago..._

 _What she really found odd though were the lack of flowers. True, there was the occasional garden. Not unlike what one would find in her own home village of Dunwitty. But nothing like the displays of flora the Baeldthorian's seemed so proud of flaunting in the modern day._

 _Her amulet glowed bright, and she gasped as a swirl of magic suddenly engulfed her. When it cleared, she saw that the scenery had changed. This time she was within the Baeldthorian castle. In a room similar to one her father worked in on occasion, and sitting at large desk was a man, carefully reviewing some paper work._

 _Was this a former king of Baeldthoria?_

 _He was an older man, with dark gray hair and brown eyes. His expression was stoic, yet soft, and he gave off a presence that was almost cold._

 _Honestly, she couldn't really see any resemblance between him and Clemens in either looks or personality. But then again, she had no idea how long ago this vision was. Perhaps that was to be expected._

 _Her eyes traveled to his desk, and widened when she noticed a wand resting there. Which he picked up and pointed at some rerequest he had approved. Casting a spell, and spiriting it away to whoever it was meant for._

 _He was a sorcerer!_

 _"You're majesty." a voice called distracting her from her thoughts. Sofia turned to see a servant enter the room, carrying a small box._

 _The king looked up to regard the man, who set the object upon his desk and bowed low._

 _"Sire, a gift from our allies in Maru."_

 _Using his wand, the king cleared the area of his work for the time being and opened the present._

 _Sofia was unable to get a clear view, but she could see the glimpse of a red glow. Instantly, she remembered how Cedric once explained to her that the Maruvians had been skilled in the art of crafting magical jewelry. Having even created her own well loved, and much coveted amulet._

 _Could this also be one of those famed pieces?_

 _She watched as he picked it up, though it was still obscured from her own view by his hand. A thoughtful look on his face as he examined it._

 _"A lovely gift to commemorate your upcoming wedding." the servant smiled._

 _The man ceased his musings, and clutched the gem tightly._

 _"Yes." he agreed. His voice soft._

* * *

 _Her amulet glowed, and Sofia was once again carried away in a swirl of magic. This time it brought her outside the castle. Where a large crowd of both peasantry and noblemen had gathered._

 _The sound of a procession caught her ear, and she quickly realized it was for a wedding. Looking over the crowds she could see the king standing at the top of the steps accompanied by a sorceress, no doubt both the matchmaker and marriage officiator, as he awaited his bride._

 _Crowds cleared the way for a newly arrived carriage, whose doors opened. All watching intently as their future queen stepped out. Sofia gasped, recognizing Dorcas. Dressed in wedding ensemble, she joined her soon to be husband at the front of the castle. Eyes downcast._

 _The couple faced each other, holding hands, as the marriage officiator stood before them. With her wand, she tied the white silk ribbon around their wrists and recited nearly the same incantation Baby's Breath had for Sofia and Cedric. Save that there was no time set for the marriage's dissolution._

 _A flash of magic, and the ribbon separated at the middle. Shrinking down into each of their wrists, just as it had for the Enchancian couple. However, Sofia noticed that they did not have the same silk white bands as her and Cedric._

 _Once the binding was completed the pair stepped forward as the marriage officiator, voice amplified by magic, announced, "May I present, our majesties, King Belteshazzar and Queen Dorcas!"_

 _There was a chorus of cheers as several noblemen, also sorcerers themselves, raised their wands high. Streams of flowers shooting from the tips, and raining down upon the delighted citizenry._

 _The event was celebrated with a great party for both noble and common alike. Many bouts of wondrous magic were performed, mostly by those of high ranking status. As she viewed their reactions to the now forbidden art, a peculiar understanding dawned on Sofia._

 _These people hadn't just practiced magic. They had lived it! It seemed to be the very essence of their identity. Practiced by those of the most eminent status in the kingdom. Including the Sorcerer King himself._

 _So then, why did they give it up?..._

 _Before she could ponder on it further, the magic swept her away again. She found herself in one of the castle halls. The hour was late, and with the festivities having ceased, the king and his new queen were retiring for the night._

 _Dorcas swallowed. Through her amulet's power, Sofia could feel the woman's discomfort as she thought on what was to occur on their wedding. Trepidation overwhelming her._

 _Belteshazzar, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, noticed her frown and downcast expression._

 _The man stopped and faced her. "My dear, would you rather that the servants prepare a separate room for you to stay in tonight?" he asked gently._

 _Dorcas and Sofia both blinked in surprise._

 _"But..." she hesitated, "um...don't you want to..."_

 _A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "If it's a question of whether_ _I_ want _to. Then the answer would obviously be yes. However, I can tell you don't exactly seem comfortable with the idea, and I'd hate to force you into something you didn't desire. "_

 _Well, if she was being honest, Dorcas didn't exactly desire this entire marriage. But, the binding was already done, so she supposed she'd just have to learn to live with it._

 _"I would prefer that..." she admitted, rubbing her arm. "But...I'm not sure it would be right..." He was still her husband after all, regardless of the less than desirable circumstances._

 _"Well, you're welcome to stay with me if you like. Don't worry." he added quickly when he saw her apprehension return. "I won't touch you if you don't want me too. But...I would like to at least lay next to you, and hold you...if that's alright."_

 _There was no guile in those words, and Sofia could tell he had no intention of taking advantage of the young woman._

 _After a moment of thought, Dorcas finally spoke._

 _"Okay..."_

 _The scene shifted again, and Sofia was in the gardens. Just like the village before, there was far more green than the blooms so prevalent in the modern day. But that could have been more due to the fact that the seasons had started shifting into autumn. The red and golden hues upon the trees indicating that at least a few months had passed._

 _A strong wind rushed by and Sofia watched as a trail of colored leaves flew up into the sky. She saw Dorcas and Belteshazzar standing together near a tree. The king responsible for the magical display, as he used his wand to guide the leaves in intricate patterns._

 _Dorcas smiled as she watched, her eyes wide with amazement. It reminded Sofia a lot of how she herself felt, when she first saw Cedric's magic._

 _At last he finished, and the leaves fell together in a neat pile._

 _Dorcas approached the man, wringing her hands a bit she asked "Um...do you think...that perhaps I could give it a try?_

 _"Of course." he agreed cheerfully, handing her the wand and moving to stand behind her. Guiding her arms in the proper motions as he told her the words to say._

 _She did as instructed, and nothing happened. Not the slightest breeze, or glimmer of magic._

 _The young woman frowned. Disappointed._

 _"It's alright," her husband assured kindly, "Believe it or not, that's actually an advanced spell, and you haven't been trained in magic before. Have you?"_

 _She shook her head sadly, "There were no sorcerers in my village to teach anybody."_

 _"Well, perhaps we should start with the basics then." he suggested, "Here's a spell even the most novice of magic casters can successfully do." Retrieving a small pebble from the ground, he recited an incantation then tapped it with his wand. Whereupon it changed from it's dull gray into a vibrant purple._

 _She gave it a try. Again, no result. With a little encouragement, she repeated the attempt over and over. Each time bearing no fruit for her efforts._

 _The man furrowed his brow. "That's odd..." he reached towards her. "Let me see your hands."_

 _She obeyed, resting them a top his outstretched palms. As she did so, Sofia noticed a blue symbol on the back of her right hand. A series of intertwining wave-like lines that formed a vaguely shaped square cross. Speckled throughout with blue five pointed stars._

 _He took in a deep breath, concentrating his powers. A swirl of magic started to emanate from his hands. Hers on the other, remained dull. Almost dark in comparison._

 _"Strange..." he muttered, "The bond should have caused a reaction from your own magic. Unless..." he dropped their hands. Staring at her._

 _"What?" she asked, a bit concerned by the baffled look he was giving her._

 _"Perhaps, you don't have any magic..."_

 _It came out of him like a breath on the wind. Her eyebrows raised, "What do you mean?"_

 _He sighed, taking her hands again and gently caressing them with his thumbs. Sofia could see he had the same symbol on his right hand as she did on hers._

 _"Most people posses some amount of magic inside of them," he explained. "It's what allows us to use our wands. Which are really more like conductors, and amplifiers for the magic already within us."_

 _Sofia cocked her head at that. Is that really how it worked? But then again, Baeldthoria was a different country. Perhaps their magical methods varied from that in Enchancia. Or maybe, it was merely the way things worked at that time._

 _"However," he continued, "A very small percentage of people posses no magical ability, and you appear to be one of those."_

 _That verdict was shocking to Sofia, and seemed to upset the queen as well._

 _"But, maybe I just have a very tiny bit of magic."_

 _He shook his head sadly, "If that were the case. Your magic would react with my own through our bond," he explained, emitting the same magical glow around his hands as before. Again, nothing happened to her own. "And you would have been able to borrow from my magical energy. But instead, there's no reaction because there's no conduit of magic within you to allow for such an exchange."_

 _"So, I'll never be able to do magic like you can?..." a hole starting to manifest in her heart, as she became aware of a distinct feeling of loss._

 _Sofia could feel her disappointment, and found herself greatly sympathizing with the young woman. Though she wasn't exactly a sorceress herself. Magic was still a large part of the princess's life. She couldn't even imagine how devastated she would be if she suddenly found she could never use it again, or do any of the special things it allowed her to do. Like talking with Clover, or being a Protector._

 _The king sensed his wife's dismay as well, and comforted her with a gentle caress upon her cheek._

 _"Don't worry my love. I'll find a way that you can use magic," kissing her forehead softly. "I promise."_

 _Again the scene changed, and Sofia found the couple sitting upon a swing bench. Dorcas singing, whilst her husband listened and watched her with adoration._

 _"You sing beautifully." he sighed._

 _Her face alighted with mirth at the compliment, before resting her head upon his chest. "Thank you."_

 _The scenes shifted one after the other. As she watched, Sofia was able to gain a greater understanding of their personalities and relationship. Dorcas was more friendly and open. Endowed with a special light and warmth that seemed to draw others to her; and her subjects loved her immensely despite her lack of magical ability. While Belteshazzar, though a well respected and extremely powerful mage, was more soft spoken and withdrawn. Almost shy, as the only one he really seemed to open up to was his wife._

 _Yet despite their differing natures, there was a certain harmony to their relationship. They were both kind, gentle, and fun loving; and they seemed to bring out the best in one another._

 _One by one, Sofia watched as images of the happy couple flashed before her view. Scenes of them enjoying meals together, Belteshazzar's magic, walks through the garden, and many other sweet moments together. With each vision she felt the affection they possessed for each other growing brighter and brighter, until her own heart was brimming with it._

 _To say she was shocked would be an understatement. This...This wasn't what she had expected at all! Upon first realizing she was being shown the wedding of Dorcas, she had thought to be greeted only by miserable depictions of a loveless, arranged marriage._

 _Arranged it had been. Loveless, it was not._

 _Yes, despite her apprehension at the beginning. Slowly but surely Dorcas had fallen deeply in love with Belteshazzar, and he reciprocated the emotion in full. Sofia literally able to feel the deep love between them as she watched them share a passionate kiss under a blossoming apple tree._

 _It filled her with a wonderful sense of warmth, as well as a little longing, as she thought of sharing such a love with her own sorcerer._

 _At last the visions came to an end, and the princess was engulfed in a soft white light. The remainder of her sleep that night sweet and dreamless._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. There'll be more cedfia next chapter :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First. I only own my OCs

A/N: As promised, here's some Cedfia fluff for you guys.

* * *

Sofia gazed out the window at the clear blue sky above her. It was a beautiful day outside. The sweet smell of flowers permeated the air, and birds graced her ears with their pleasant melodies.

Yes, it was lovely. The perfect kind of day for a picnic.

A giddy smile was on her face as she prepared for the day. Amos had said that Mina was to take a break from practicing with him today, so that he could get caught up on some important work. As such, the girls had agreed to take an off day from their own sessions as well. Leaving all of them with the day completely free.

And Sofia knew just who she wanted to spend her day with.

She opted for a simpler dress today. Short sleeved and white, with lavender colored flowers around the hem, and a bow in the back. The fabric was cool and comfortable, perfectly suited for spending a day outside. White stockings and lavender shoes completed the ensemble.

Finishing her hair up in a ponytail, with a white ribbon tied into a bow; she nodded in approval at her reflection, before leaving to find either Clemens or Agnes.

* * *

She located the kitchens rather easily. After informing the chef of the permission she had received from the queen, the man kindly lended her an apron and directed her to a clear space. Where she swiftly set to work.

Sofia hummed happily as she cut fruit into bite sized pieces. She had been in incredibly high spirits ever since that last vision. Watching the happiness between the unexpected lovers seemed to heighten her own feelings of love for Cedric; and the last few days in his company had been exquisitely pleasant.

At last she was finished. Carefully she arranged it inside a basket the kitchen staff had been kind enough to provide. After taking a moment to clearly her work space and return the apron, the picked up her goods and set off with a smile.

* * *

Unable to find Cedric anywhere else in the castle, she decided to try his guest room. Knocking eagerly. From inside she could hear some shuffling, and very soon her sorcerer opened the door. Looking a little disheveled.

She chuckled at the sight of him. "Don't you think it's a bit late to still be in bed?"

"Huh?..." he blinked rapidly, trying to come out of his fog. "Oh! Well it's not like I _have_ to get up early these days. And for your information," chiding her teasing expression. "I have not been sleeping all day! I spent the morning with Calista, and came back here just a few minutes ago to...rest my eyes."

She laughed.

The sorcerer cleared his throat, before fixing up his appearance. "And what of you?" he challenged with a playful smirk, folding his arms. "Where have you been all morning my dear?"

"The kitchen." she said, holding up the basket.

An eyebrow raised, intrigued. "Did you make that?"

"Mm hmm," she smiled, "I thought we could have a picnic today."

A small grin started as Cedric took the basket on his own arm so she wouldn't have to carry it. "That sounds lovely." he agreed.

"Great!" she linked her own arm with his, and proceeded to lead him outside.

* * *

They found the perfect spot nestled under the shade of a flowering orange tree. Surrounded by bushes of pink roses, and hydrangeas of gradient shades of blue, purple, and pink. The fragrance from the blossoms sweetening the air, and enticing the occasional butterfly to join them.

Sofia sighed happily as a gentle breeze blew past. Ruffling her hair and the lighter fabric of her dress as she sat upon the light blue blanket.

Cedric examined the contents of the basket. Both surprised, and pleased, to see that she had endeavored to prepare all his favorites. Save for fly cakes, but that was understandable given their circumstances.

Though there was something unfamiliar in there as well. "What's this?" he asked, extracting a plate of strange looking sandwiches.

"Oh, Mina shared these with me after practice the other day," she explained. "They're fruits sandwiches."

Cedric let out an involuntary grimace of disgust. "I'll pass." During their extended stay, he had come to find the Baeldthorian cuisine to be somewhat...disagreeable. True, in concept it wasn't too far off from what one would find in Enchancia. But they seemed to prefer stronger, and sometimes spicier flavors than what he was used to. Their desserts were also much too saccharine for even his sweet tooth. Though he supposed it would explain their penchant for more bitter drinks to accompany them.

But mostly, the words 'fruit' and 'sandwich', just didn't sound like an appetizing combination.

She chuckled, having expected his reaction. "They're actually really good," she insisted, selecting a strawberry one from the plate. "Here, try it!" holding it up to his mouth.

He backed away slightly, caught off guard by her actions. But then took a bite. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise as his tastebuds were greeted with the mild, and gentle sweet-tart flavor. "It's good."

Sofia grinned, "I thought you'd like it."

The sorcerer smirked before selecting a melon ball, and promptly popping it into her open mouth.

She chewed, smiling at the pleasant sweetness. "Mmm."

He chuckled. "Are we just going to feed each other like this the entire picnic?" he suggested jokingly.

Heat started to rise in her cheeks at his words. Though she knew he probably it in jest, she still couldn't help the way her heartbeat sped up at the thought.

Recovering quickly, she fixed him with a coquettish grin and shrugged.

"Perhaps..." she bantered.

The two enjoyed their meal, and although they did indeed feed each other the occasional bite. For the most part they fed themselves and chatted about all sorts of things.

But the topic they returned to the most, was magic.

"Can you believe I'm actually looking forward to putting on another one of those ridiculous magic shows when we get back?" he mused, as he looked up at the sky.

Actually, she wasn't. Though he often griped about performing "parlor tricks" when she was younger. She knew it was only because he felt he had been given those tasks on account of everyone considering him a bungler; too incapable of more important duties. In truth, he relished the praise he got for performing his magical feats. Praise which had, along with his enjoyment, increased since finally being revered as 'Cedric The Great'.

"Well, I suppose Roland will have many a task waiting for me when we return home. So, I'd better enjoy myself until then, eh?" a jovial grin on his face.

The princess' gaze softened in adoration. She had always loved his genuine smiles. The way his face lit up, making him look far younger than he actually was. Eyes shining like a little boy. At times she wished that she could have met him as a child. It probably would have made things a lot easier...

No! She absolutely refused to let her mind wander into any negativity today.

A soft breeze flew by, causing a cascade of white blossoms to rain down upon them from the tree over head. Sofia closed her eyes to avoid the flowers getting in them, and when she opened them again she laughed to see that they were both covered in the blooms. Cedric looking quite comical with a couple resting a top his large nose.

"Here." she offered, plucking the offending plants from his person. Before attempting to retrieve the ones caught in her own hair.

"Allow me." positioning himself behind her, he worked to remove the flowers from her hair. Being careful so as to not to pull at it, as he did so.

It felt nice.

She gasped in surprise when she felt him remove her ribbon. Threading her auburn locks as they fell upon her shoulders.

"It was a little tangled." he explained as his long fingers grazed over the nape of her neck. A shiver of pleasure traveled down her spine, and her breath caught in her throat.

At last he finished playing with her tresses and sat next to her. Apparently oblivious to the sensensations he had caused within her.

Though she had to wonder, could he be aware of these feelings he was procuring from her? Could he be getting as much enjoyment out of this as she was?

She certainly hoped so...

She opted not to think about it too much though. After all, she had already decided to discuss her feelings with him after fulfilling her duties here and returning to Enchancia. Not wanting to put either of them in an awkward position whilst she still had a princess problem to solve. For the moment, she was content to merely enjoy his company. Holding out hope that this little dream of theirs, was just the precursor to a blissful future together.

* * *

A/N: I listened to 'Dreamin Chuchu' by vocaloid composer emon(Tes.), a lot while writing this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia The First. I only own my OCs: Clemens, Agnes, Amos, and Mina.

A/N: So I wasn't really expecting to have something ready to update by today, but here I am. Truth be told, this chapter was a real pain to write. But I'm relatively alright with how it turned out. Anyway, please enjoy.

—-

 _"I can't believe father thinks I should marry that man." Mina bemoaned_

 _"What?" Sofia gasped, shocked by this revelation._

 _The other girl sighed, as though about to divulge a heavy secret "I heard from the marriage officiator that father had thought Amos and I made a good match...and that she agreed with him._

—-

So that had been the other princesses issue with the songster all along. Not only was she expected to perform with him on stage. But it also seemed that like Dorcas before her, she was doomed to an unwanted marriage. However, unlike Dorcas and Belteshazzar who grew to adore each other deeply. There was clearly no love between Mina and Amos. Despite Baby Breath's assessment.

That misjudgment was discouraging to hear from Sofia's perspective on another point as well. After all, the matchmaker thought her and Cedric were a good match too. But if she could be so egregiously wrong about Amos and Mina, perhaps she was wrong about the two of them as well...

She brushed that worry aside for the time being though. In any case, at least she had discovered the reason for Mina being present at the marriage officiators home during her arrival.

Sofia took a walk in the gardens during the early hours of the day to clear her mind. Smiling as she noticed the variety of magically potent herbs all ripe for picking. Recalling fond memories helping Cedric collect ingredients for his potions back at their own castle.

She saw quite a lot of plants that weren't available in their own garden. Many of which were also either hard to find, or expensive, in the magical shops in Enchancia. Though that wasn't surprising considering that resources were different in different areas; and the Baeldthorians did seem to possess a talent for horticulture. At least in their present day. She even remembered Cedric telling her of the Hocus Crocus he had secured at the village herb shop.

That discovery had pleased him quite so, however there was also a tinge of fear as he related to her in hush tones the rather terrifying experience he had with the store's keeper. One which had further solidified their decision to keep his and Calista's identities as sorcerers mum. Even if King Clemens himself didn't appear hostile towards magic.

But she shook the thought from her mind for now as she focused on the plants. Bending down to admire some mint leaves. The whole point of her coming out here was to clear her mind of difficult things for a moment. Allowing her a chance to recalibrate her approach to all the problems she was facing.

An idea came to her as she stroked some lavender petals. Smiling she straightened up and hurried back to the castle.

—

Queen Agnes was out on the balcony again, the servants serving her afternoon tea. As she sipped from her cup her eyes lit up as she saw whom she knew as the young Duchess Sofia approaching her.

"Lady Sofia," she greeted, warmly "Would you join us for tea? Clemens should be here shortly."

"Thank you, your majesty. But I promised to help Mina with practice in a bit," she declined politey. "I was wanting to ask you something though."

"What's that?"

"Would it be alright if Cedric and I collect some of the plants from your garden? Some of them are hard to come by back home in Enchancia, and they would be of great use to us."

"Oh is that all," Agnes laughed, "Of course, pick as many as you'd like."

"Aunt Sofia?" She turned to see Calista walking by. Her large brown eyes searching until they finally landed on her "Aunt". "There you are, come on we're meeting in the ballroom today."

"I'll be right there," she answered, before gracing the queen with a delicate curtsy. "Thank you, Queen Agnes."

"You're quiet welcome Sofia."

—

This days practice session was a little more tense than usual. Nevertheless Mina participated, and Sofia was pleased at the progress the other princess had made.

However she was also disappointed, though not very surprised. When gathering herbs with Cedric, she caught the girl sitting out in the gardens instead of taking lessons with Amos.

She confided in her husband the matter, and after getting him to agree to at least thinking about broaching the subject with Amos. Followed by a quick but sincere kiss on the cheek, she left his side to take her own chance in confronting Mina.

Unfortunately it took some time to find her again. During Sofia's exchange with Cedric, the other princess had apparently decided to relocate and the girl's penchant for avoiding detection was still as uncanny as ever. Or maybe it just seemed that way because Sofia had once again, declined the use of her which-way bow. Hmm...perhaps she had become far too reliant on it...

At last she found her standing in the evening air. Deep within a heretofore unseen part of the garden. It was much further away from the rest of the castle, and appeared to stand alone as it's own grove. A feeling of peacefulness surrounded the area.

Mina was standing in front of a peach tree. The blossoms of which had closed for the night, though the air was still filled with the last dregs of their perfume. Her arms folded, and her back turned towards the other princess.

"Mina?" she said softly, not wanting to frighten her.

The other girl flinched, startled, but relaxed upon recognizing the form of the young noblewoman.

She turned away, squeezing her arms tighter around her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk," Sofia responded amicably, after a beat of silence she asked. "Did you go to your lesson with Amos?"

"No." Mina answered simply and honestly. Endeavoring not to hide the truth of the matter.

Of course, Sofia had already known the answer to that question. However, she knew she had to approach this situation delicately, and choose her words carefully. She had gathered early on that Mina, for whatever reason, was very resistant to help from others. Evidenced by her attitude towards Sofia during their first days in Baeldthoria. As though she thought the prospect of Sofia offering assistance to her was something that should elicit suspicion. Though seeing how Mina was clearly not accustomed to magic, nor being graced with needful advice from other princesses from far off lands, Sofia could understand why she held those cautions.

So she had opted to take Calista's lead, focusing on sincerely befriending the girl as they worked towards her goal of preparing for the concert. An approach that seemed to work wonders as the older girl, though she was still quite reserved, had taken to confiding in her a bit more.

Sofia didn't want to disturb that balance. But perhaps... their relationship had developed enough for her to try a more bold approach...

A breeze from the cool evening air blew past, interrupting Sofia's musing. She breathed in deeply, thankful for the distraction. Which once again called her to the serenity of their surroundings.

"It's very peaceful here..." she remarked, gazing up at the tree above them.

Mina nodded in agreement, the serene aura putting her own mind at ease at well.

"What is this place anyway?" the Enchancian asked, "It feels kind of disconnected from the rest of the castle." Looking over her shoulder in the direction of the Royal edifice, as if to make her point.

"This is the Royal Graveyard." Mina said simply.

Sofia's brow started to raise, but quickly ceased upon recalling the Baeldthorian tradition of planting gardens over graves. As well as Mina's previous mention of a graveyard crafted specifically for the royals.

"Really?" She asked, piqued by sincere interest.

Mina nodded, "My grandmother was laid to rest below this peach tree." gesturing towards the space where they were standing.

Sofia shifted her stance a bit, looking at the ground as some falling blooms landed at her feet. Unsure if she should make the effort to remove her person from the grave. But since Mina did not seem bothered by it, she figured it was okay.

After another moment of silence the Enchancian asked. "Were you and your grandmother close?"

"Very much so." the girl recalled wistfully. "Though she passed away when I was still very young. The two of us would pick flowers from the gardens to decorate my room with."

Sofia smiled to hear the memory.

"I noticed you and Cedric picking flowers this evening too." she mentioned.

A small blush started on Sofia's cheeks. "Oh you know... I thought it would be a nice little activity to do together."

The grin on Mina's face appeared almost mischievous as she eyed the younger girl's reddening expression. She then sighed, her gaze turning outward "...It must be nice..."

That wistful tone brought Sofia back, as she remembered Mina's predicament.

"You know..." she began, "I've been thinking about what you said about Amos, and I was wondering...what if you just tell your father you don't want an arranged marriage."

"What?!" Mina's brow furrowed.

"Well, it's just," she chewed the inside of her cheek a little, as she considered how to phrase it, "Back home in Enchancia, we don't have arranged marriages. Everyone chooses who they want to be with, without a matchmaker's advice."

The older girl stared at her oddly before looking away, "You have some strange customs..." she muttered.

Sofia's nose wrinkled, _I could say the same thing about you._ She bit that comment back though, and tried a different approach.

"...or you could just let him know that you're not ready to get married yet."

Mina sighed, "Look...getting married doesn't bother me. I always knew I would have to one day so that Baeldthoria could have a king."

Sofia raised an eyebrow, "Wait. But aren't you the heir to the throne?"

Mina shrugged, "Not exactly. The rule in Baeldthoria passes from father to son. But since I was the only child of King Clemens, and a girl, the law said I would need to marry; so that my husband would take the role of king, and together we could continue the bloodline."

"Really?..."

"Oh yes." The older girl affirmed, "Apparently there's never been a female only child in the Royal family before me. So trust me, they've checked the situation thoroughly."

Sofia blinked, surprised by this information. It was so different from the way things were done at home...

Wait...So then...if Amos married Mina. Wouldn't that make him King?

Sofia did not get a moment to ponder this revelation further as, Mina interrupted with her own spoken thoughts.

"I'm just upset that it has to be Amos of all people." her body seemed to prickle in agitation at the mere mention of his name. "he's...he's just..."

"You don't love him..." Sofia finished with understanding.

"Huh?" Mina stared at her wide eyed. "Well no, I don't," she admitted "But that's not really the problem."

The Enchancian grimaced in confusion, "It's not?"

Mina shook her head, "To be perfectly honest, romance isn't really all that important to me. Marriage is about fulfilling my duty to the kingdom, not about love."

Sofia frowned. After all, the idea of falling in love with someone and marrying them had all seemed so appealing to all the other girls she'd known. Even she, after realizing her feelings for Cedric (and even back to her temporary crush on Hugo), had found herself quite enamored with the idea. So to hear such an old fashioned view on it, was a bit strange to her.

But if Mina didn't care about that, then what was the problem?

"What bothers me is...that I just can't bring myself to even _like_ him," her voice strained as she said it. "And I don't think he cares about me very much either."

So that was it, she should have guessed. Even if Mina's views on marriage and love were far more pragmatic than what Sofia was accustomed to, that didn't mean she didn't desire at least friendly companionship in her relationship. Someone with whom she at least shared a mutual concern for one another's wellbeing with.

Plus there was also the issue of their responsibility of carrying on the bloodline should they wed. Which would need to involve certain intimate aspects. Sofia herself could hardly stomach the idea of doing that with someone she didn't love, let alone someone she didn't even like.

Mina grimaced "And I don't think he'd make a very good King either!" She fumed, lost in her new found rant. "I don't think he's capable of feeling compassion for anyone."

Sofia frowned, "Don't you think that's a bit harsh..."

The older princess shrugged, "All he cares about are those old books he's always studying..."

Sofia sighed, mulling over in her mind what to do about the predicament. Lost in her musings she actually missed Mina's softly muttered "Not that I'd make a good Queen for that matter..."

"We certainly would make a pretty abysmal pair..." she sighed, this time loud enough for the other girl to hear. "Not like you and Cedric."

Sofia blinked, startled out of her thoughts, "Us?"

"Well yeah..." Mina explained "I mean, I know that Baby's Breath married you two to comply with our customs of propriety. But I can still tell you two care for each other a great deal."

"You...you can?" The Enchancian blushed lightly. Her heart fluttering a bit at that thought. Could it really be possible that Cedric cared for her the same way as she did him; and it just took an outsiders perspective to see it?

But, caring for someone wasn't necessarily the same as loving them. At least not in the sense that Sofia was hoping for. There were many different kinds of love. It was likely the one that Cedric possessed for her was merely that of friendship, or maybe even familial; and not the tenderness that one feels towards a lover.

Even so, the idea gave her heart hope as her memory inadvertantly turned to that time during their picnic. How nice it had been to just be with Cedric...to savor his touch as his fingers grazed the back of her neck...

No, not now. This wasn't about her and Cedric after all. It was about Mina and Amos...

"You know, Cedric and I weren't always this close though." She admitted. "Well that's not entirely true, I wanted to be friends when we first met. But I think he just saw me as a nuisance." A chuckle escaping her as she recalled their differing reactions as they literally bumped into each other her first day in the castle.

"But...overtime, as I visited him...and showed him that I really cared about him. He started to open up to me more..." absently she stroked her amulet, "and he started to care about me too..."

Obviously there was much more to the story than that. But she didn't feel it'd be right to air her love's past mistakes to a stranger.

But to her at least, the fact he'd grown to care about her more than the magical jewel around her neck, and former evil ambitions he once held, was a treasure worth far more than gold. One she had always guarded carefully in her heart.

The Baeldthorian watched her, listening quietly yet attentively to her companion's anecdote.

Sofia took in a deep breath, then asked "Mina, what do you know about Amos?" She stopped the girl as she started to speak, "l mean as a person, not as your teacher."

Mina shrugged, "Not much actually. All I know is that my father appointed him as the Royal songster just a couple years ago. I had never met him at all before then. So I was a bit surprised to hear father go on and on about him like an old friend."

Now that was interesting. Sofia had to wonder exactly what kind of relationship Clemens and Amos shared.

"But I've never really talked with him much myself," Mina admitted, "You've probably already noticed. But unlike my parents, I'm not exactly outgoing; and Amos is pretty closed off himself. So we've never really talked to each other before father suggested I participate in the concert."

Sofia nodded, she had expected as much.

"Well, maybe that should change." she said.

Mina looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I think," Sofia explained, "That maybe if you got to know Amos a bit more. Outside of your lessons. Maybe you'd be able to become friends."

The princess groaned hesitantly, "I don't know... He still doesn't seem like a very good person."

Well, considering his attitude Sofia guessed she couldn't exactly blame her for that; and she herself couldn't lie that she wasn't at least the tiniest bit suspicious of him. Especially after catching him staring at her amulet.

But, she had no further proof than that. Either physically or via intuition. So while she had decided to remain cautious. She had decided to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

"Look, I understand that Amos may not be the nicest person. But that doesn't necessarily mean he's bad. I mean sometimes people just act cold because they're hurting inside..."

Indeed, Sofia had met several people throughout her life that were like that. Her former flame Hugo, who's arrogant pride had been born from the pressure of living up to the expectations his family put upon him. Hildegarde, who's snobby know-it-all attitude had been the result of a bad first day at Royal Prep; and many others. Including her beloved Cedric. A man who had suffered much from mockery and teasing throughout his life; and had initially come out the worse for them. While it was true he had fit the bill of "the bad guy" at one point in his life, he recovered after being given proper care.

Ultimately, all of them were good people underneath it all. They just needed a little encouragement, friendship, and love.

Perhaps Amos was in the same boat.

"I just think that you should give him more of a chance to get to know you, and you him." she finished.

The other girl hummed in acknowledgement, seeming to consider the matter over in her head.

"And If that doesn't work out. Then maybe you can consider talking to your dad about cutting off the engagement." Trying her previous suggestion once more.

There was a moment of silence before Mina looked up at the sky. "We'd better head back." she said simply, "They'll probably be missing us."

"Oh, right." Sofia answered, noticing that night had fully descended upon them. Understanding the cue that Mina no longer wished to continue their conversation. A request she would have to respect if she didn't wish to eliminate any progress she'd made with her.

Still, at least she had come to a better understanding of their situation.

The Baeldthorian princess led the way back to her castle. Sofia following behind as she pondered what they had talked about. Both in regards to Amos and Mina, as well as herself and Cedric.

—

A/N: Thank you for reading, and Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
